


Power Rangers Final Force

by Cheeb



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Power Rangers - Freeform, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 62,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeb/pseuds/Cheeb
Summary: A new threat comes to Angel Grove, so 5 Humans are recruited to be Power Rangers and save the Earth! Given the Powers of Legendary Rangers, they can Morph into past teams to use their abilities to save the world.





	1. It's Morphin' Time!

Mike slammed the door to his apartment shut, fired from yet another job. He slumped down on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair, “What am I going to do with my life” he said to himself.  
He tried to take his mind off of his constant failure by watching some TV. He flicked on the small flat screen and surfed until it got to the news. In the middle of some fluff piece about some animal orphanage, a breaking news story interrupted, they showed a swirling dark storm cloud in the middle of the city. Out of the cloud came dark blue lightning, when it struck the earth a man surrounded by what looked like robotic slime monsters appeared.  
Mike stared at his screen, he felt the urge to do something about it. Before he could think twice he ran out of his apartment building, not even bothering to shut the door, he didn’t have anything of value anyway. When he reached the place the invaders appeared at, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Four other people were there with him, though they didn’t look familiar, Mike felt some kind of connection with them. The man in the center of the slime monsters signaled the slime robots to attack these humans. Despite seeming like random humans with no relation, they managed to fight together like they’ve been training all their lives.  
But it wasn't enough. The slime robots managed to overpower the humans. As they were ordered to finish the humans off, the humans were teleported off with flashes of color.   
When they eventually recovered from the blinding light, they noticed they were in some kind of futuristic spaceship. A girl in a blue tank top called out, “What the hell happened? Where are we?”  
The other humans got up, a smaller man with slicked-back blonde hair wearing a leather jacket with a yellow t-shirt, a dark-skinned girl wearing a pink sweater and pink highlights in her unkempt black hair, a bigger man with a black t-shirt and grey undershirt, and of course Mike, who wore a red t-shirt and had black, wild hair. The diverse bunch of humans looked around the room they were in, it was like a donut with lights and buttons on the walls with one, closed door. The center of the room was a big tube-like structure with what looked like a round keyboard surrounding it.  
A loud, high pitched voice broke through the silence, “Ay yi yi yi! They’re here! It worked!!” A short robot waddled into the room.   
“Awww” the girl in pink cried out, “That little guy is adorable!” she tried to hug him but the robot backed away.  
“Ahem,” the robot said, “I am Alpha 10, and the world needs your help! As you saw, a great threat has attacked your earth and you are the only ones who can save your planet!”  
“Hold on”, blurted out the guy in black, “Isn't this something that, I dunno, the Power Rangers should handle?”  
“Funny you should mention that!” said the small robot. Just then the tube in the center of the room lit up as a humanoid figure appeared. As his features became recognizable it just looked like a regular human, albeit with a bluish tint.   
The figure spoke in a very casual voice, “I am Xenon, I’m sure you have a lot of questions but now is not the time. I need you to take these Morphers.”  
As the humans attached the tablet-like devices to their arms when Xenon explained, “With these, you will become the Power Rangers. And defend Earth from any threats. Madi, you will become the Pink Ranger, Dan, you are the Black Ranger, Adam, you are the Yellow Ranger, Zee, you are going to be the Blue Ranger, and Mike, you will lead them as the Red Ranger. Now go and save the-”  
The girl in blue, now known as Zee interrupted, “I’m sorry this is a lot to take in, why us? How do you know our names?”  
“I’ll uh… explain later. You have a city to save!” said Xenon. As the Rangers were attaching the Morphers to their wrists they attached and what looked like circuitry appeared along their arms and then it all disappeared.   
Xenon spoke up, “The Morphers will become visible when you call out, ‘it’s Morphin’ time’ and then you need to swipe the tablet, call out, ‘Final Force activate’ and then tap the tablet.”  
The Rangers looked perplexed about what Xenon said, he explained, “Oh uh, it’s a security thing so that enemies can’t use you morphers, specifically the voice commands.”  
Despite the initial confusion, the newly formed Power Rangers were ready to save the city. Xenon teleported the Rangers back to where they started the battle, “Well, well, well. Finally ready to die are you?” The man from the original battle was now clear to be human. He had a 3 piece suit and a top hat with a golden ribbon.   
“I uh, think you are the one who is ready to die!” struggled Mike. He blushed as soon as he realized how dumb he sounds.  
“Pathetic! Slime bots, destroy” commanded the mysterious man. A group of the robotic creatures prepared to attack yet again. But this time the humans were prepared to fight.  
“Ready?” called out Mike, “READY!” yelled out the rest, “It’s Morphin’ time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!” the Rangers were engulfed in a sea of color when the light died down they were revealed to be in what looked like spandex adorned with gloves, boots, a belt with a lightning bolt buckle, their torso had a stylized FF on it making their suits stylishly asymmetrical. Their helmets had black visors and their number on their forehead, Red being 1, Blue 2, Yellow 3, Pink 4, and Black 5.  
The man in the 3 piece suit turned pale, he was promised no rangers, he scowled and teleported away. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers were kicking robotic butt. Showing amazing skill and agility that they never showed before.   
While the rangers were making scrap out of the robots, the 3 piece suit guy teleported into a dark room, “Sir, with all due respect, WHAT THE HELL. You told me the Rangers were retired!”  
A shadowed figure, looking like a larger, armored, human, sat up in his chair and scoffed, “Well you’re a bright one, aren’t you Pyrite? Don’t you know that when one team retires, another replaces one once a threat that demands Rangers appears.”   
Pyrite was furious, “Why, you! YOU! LIED TO ME-” Just then the dark figure got up and shot black lightning into Pyrite’s chest, forcing him to collapse.  
“Idiot, you dare defy me?” said the gravelly voice, “If you ever, EVER, think of raising your voice to me you’ll get much more than a shock!”  
“Y-yes master… forgive me.” the defeated Pyrite said sheepishly. “I will make sure to never defy you again.” He turned around and huffed out of the room.  
Going back to the Rangers, they just defeated the last of the Slime Bots. They demorphed and tried to figure out what happened.   
“So…” said Mike, “uhh that just happened”   
“Yeah” responds Dan, “I’ve never felt power like that before… it’s gonna take some getting used to.”  
The new team of Power Rangers were discussing their battle, arguing how many Slimebots they each took down. And, of course, they finally properly introduced themselves to each other.  
A chime rang out on their Morphers as Xenon’s voice spoke through, “All right, great first battle Rangers. Just know this is the first battle of many, and I know that you will have the power to protect Earth. I suggest you go and relax before the next battle, get to know each other!”   
The newly formed Power Rangers looked at each other and smiled. Mike reached out his hand and the other stacked their hands on top of his. They threw their hands in the air and yelled out, “Power Rangers!”


	2. Stronger Than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed Power Rangers decide to have some quality time getting to know each other. Little did they know that their "friend" the met earlier was back for more, and with a new trick up his sleeve.

The newly formed Power Rangers just got done with their first battle, once the adrenaline wore off they went down to a local restaurant known as Ernie’s. As they were walking in Zee said, “Don’t worry it's on me.”   
Zee paid for the team’s meal they all sat down and waited for their food. “Well,” said Adam, “I suppose we should start getting to know each other.”  
Mike decided to start, “Well, I’m Mike Blade, I’m a complete loser and I’ve been fired from I think 5 jobs now? Yeah.” Despite Mike talking about this depressing stuff, he sounded like he didn’t care, possibly because he was a real superhero now.   
Adam jumped in, “I’m Adam Might! I frickin’ LOVE cars. I can drive just about anything you throw at me, except don’t literally throw a car at me… please.” Adam had a cheery (albeit a bit insane) way of talking, almost like he’s always happy.  
Madi spoke, “Um, I’m Madi Midnight and I’m kind of… well… a nerd hehe. I collect merchandise and other things like that and I’ve looked up to the Power Rangers since I was little, they’ve… inspired me.” Madi sounded nervous but excited to talk about things she likes with other people.  
Dan Talon chimed in, “I’m Dan Talon. I used to do football in high school but quit once I realized how aggressively competitive everyone got over some game, I took up a different hobby… now I take care of birds!” Dan seemed very nice, like the kind of person you’d talk to if you were having issues.  
Finally, it was Zee’s turn to talk, she seemed reluctant at first but then let out a sigh and begun talking but much quieter than everyone else, “I… I’m Mackenzie Sapphire and I-” everyone at the table stopped and stared at her.  
Adam finally spoke, “You… are you related to Simon Sapphire? The rich and famous treasure hunter!?”  
Zee smacked Adam and shushed him, “Yes I am, but I don’t want people making opinions about me based on who my dad is because then they start asking for money and shit!”  
Adam put his hands in the air, “Sorry I-I just thought it was cool.”   
Zee sighed, “It’s fine… sorry for hitting you” the rangers finished their food just as they heard a beep from their Morphers.   
“Rangers!” exclaimed Xenon, “I just finished the training room so I’m gonna teleport you over so I can teach you how to summon weapons”  
“WOAH WAIT” Yelled out Mike as they were teleported from their seats into the command center, “Ok” continued Mike, “You can’t just do that while we are in a public spot, what if someone noticed!”  
“Woops,” said Xenon sheepishly, “A-anyways if you look over here the training room is finished!” a room with a grid pattern on the floor and walls appeared through a door.   
Alpha chimed in, “In here we can simulate any scenario, and today we’ll teach you how to summon your weapons!”  
“Alright” commanded Xenon, “Mike will start first. Just call out your weapon while holding out your hand, Mike’s weapon is called the Finale Sabre! So Morph and then summon it!”   
“Heh, ok,” said Mike, “Ahem, It’s Morphin’ Time! Final Force ACTIVATE!” after Morphing, Mike held out his hand and called out, “FINALE SABRE!” a long single-edged sword appeared in his hand, “Wooooaah.” exclaimed Mike.  
Then each Ranger continued after Mike, Zee summoned the Victory Trident, Adam summoned the Destruction Daggers, Madi summoned the Finishing Bow, and Dan summoned the Termination Axe.  
“Alright!” said Xenon, “Perfect! Now next we can move on the Legend Ranger Mo-” While he was talking Xenon was interrupted by an alarm, “Uhhhhhh, It’ll have to wait you need to save the city!” Xenon teleported the Rangers down to the city, the three-piece suit guy from earlier noticed the rangers.  
“Heyyyy” he called out, “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced! I’m Pyrite!” he held out his hand to shake but Mike got into a fighting stance.  
“Hi, Pyrite! I’m gonna… umm, make sure you don’t… hurt anyone.” Mike cleared his throat and called out, “It’s Morphin Time! Final Force ACTIVATE!!!” the rangers morphed just like before.  
Pyrite laughed, “Wow, you’re getting a bit better at those comebacks. Slimebots! Attack!” the Gelatinous blobs surrounded by a Robotic exoskeleton attacked the Rangers.   
“Hah!” laughed Adam, “You nerd! We beat these chumps so easily before! Now we have cool weapons so we can mess you up!” Adam called out his destruction daggers and the rest of the team followed suit.”  
“Well well, those look fancy… go ahead show me how great you are!” The Rangers sliced through the Slimebots like butter with a hot knife. “Oh ho ho!” chuckled Pyrite, “Looks like you are very prepared for this aren’t you? Well, I have something for you then!” Pyrite tapped a badge on his hat that released golden dust that surrounds Pyrite, it hardens to form a gauntlet on his left arm, a sword in his right hand and two giant wings, his expression then got wicked, “Hehehehe HAHAHAHA! HAVE FUN TRYING TO DEFEAT ME NOW RANGERS!”  
“Yeah right,” Dan Called out, “We ‘ve got a power and a force like you’ve NEVER seen before!” The Rangers got ready and attacked Pyrite in his new form, but didn’t find it as easy as the slimebots, they were launched back into a building.  
“Xenon” gasped Mike, “Any idea about what’s happening.”  
Xenon explained, “Well, if Alpha’s DNA scans are correct it seems like he is using the remains of one of the villains the original Mighty Morphin’ Rangers fought… Goldar. It seems to be affecting his mental state making him more violent and unpredictable.”  
“That's great and all Xenon,” said Maddi, “But uh… how do we beat him?”  
“Well,” said Xenon, “There is something but it’s untested… but since it seems we have no choice, we’re forced to test it now. Once I send this program to your Morphers, you’ll be able to access the powers of past teams… but only 5 for now. Hurry! Before Pyrite destroys everything”  
The Rangers managed to catch up with their golden ‘friend’ and Mike yelled at him, “Hey metal head! Wanna see something crazy?”  
The insane, gold plated, monster noticed the rangers, “Hehehe HEHE you sure do seem excited to DIE!”   
Mike nodded to his fellow Rangers, they each selected the “Mighty Morphin’” icon, as they did, what looked like an oblong Hexagon appeared in their hands, it was split in 2 by a zig-zag and in the middle was a coin with a dinosaur on it. The Rangers held their new Morphers in front of them and called out the name of their dinosaur.  
Dan yelled out, “MASTODON”  
Madi, “PTERODACTYL!”  
Zee, “TRICERATOPS!”  
Adam, “SABRETOOTH TIGER!”  
Finally, Mike yelled, “TYRANNOSAURUS!”  
After that, they were engulfed in color and they were in new suits, they each matched their normal color and they had white diamonds on their chest that wrapped around them, they had white gloves and boots that also had diamonds that matched their main color, finally they had helmets the same dinosaur they called out before.  
Pyrite was enraged, “So you think playing DRESS UP will stop me?? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!” he flew up and struck the Rangers with his sword, only to be shot down with their Blade Blasters.   
“Sorry Pyrite, I guess we’re just too Morphenomenal for you to handle!” mocked Adam, before getting kicked in the stomach by Pyrite.  
While fighting Madi connected Xenon, “Which teams can we access right now?”  
Xenon responded, “Well since it’s unfinished you can only access the original Mighty Morphin’ Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers, and Space Ran-”  
Adam screamed, “YES YES TURBO THAT SOUNDS COOL let's DO THAT!” they all selected Turbo on their Morphers Adam led them and yelled out, “SHIFT INTO TURBO!”  
The Rangers now Morphed into new outfits, now they have a yellow square on their chests and panel lining on their suits, their helmets looked very car-like with headlights on top and silver outlines around their visors.  
Adam was excited about his new form and he ran toward Pyrite with his new super speed, the other rangers followed behind him. They zoomed toward Pyrite summoning their Turbo Blades and slashing Pyrite faster than he can react to them. He fell to his knees and Xenon contacted the Rangers, “Perfect! Now quickly Demorph back to your base forms and then you can perform a finisher by combining your weapons!”  
The Rangers combined their weapons to form the Finale Cannon. They aimed at Pyrite and yelled out, “FINALE CANNON… FIRE!” a rainbow blast blew through Pyrite turning his armor back into dust. He scowled at the Power Rangers and teleported away, “I have a feeling that isn’t the last we’ll see of him” quipped Dan.  
Pyrite got back to his lair while his master waited, “These… Rangers have far too much power, sir… I don’t think I can do this on my own.”  
The Armored figure growled while igniting lighting from his hand, “Ugh… I suppose you are right. I have a few monsters on standby but I’ve also developed this for you.” the armored figure gave Pyrite what looked like a remote with numbers and a screen on it, “This will let you bring in monsters and soldiers that fought the Power Rangers in the past.  
Pyrite took it and bowed, “I won't fail you again.”  
The dark figure growled, “You better pray that you won’t”  
The Rangers all teleported to Xenon’s Command Center to celebrate, “Wow, you got this Ranger stuff down much quicker than I thought you did! More lessons tomorrow but for now, we rest.”  
“So Xenon,” Asked Madi, “W-why can’t we be any of the other teams?”  
Xenon laughed, “Oh uh I… Well, I used to be the student of Zordon when I was first trapped in the Morphin Grid. He led these 5 teams that you can use and he gave me access to these Powers as well as your main powers right… uh right before he… died.”  
Madi responded, “Oh.. I-I’m sorry I didn’t-”  
“It's fine” Xenon reassured her, “His death was not in vain, and I believe I know how we can unlock these other Powers. I think we need to track down the other Rangers so they can give us their powers!”  
“Wow, this is gonna be a wild adventure!” remarked Mike, “Well I’ve had enough excitement for one day. I’m gonna go home and get to bed.” Mike, as well as the other Rangers, were teleported home, Mike walked up to his apartment room and noticed a piece of paper that said, “EVICTION NOTICE” Mike grabbed it and sat on his couch. He thought about what he should do. He came up with an idea. He tapped on his Morpher a few times and spoke into it, “Hey Xenon… can you do me a favor?”


	3. Megazord Power Now!

Last time on Final Force, the Power Rangers just Mastered their Legendary Ranger Powers to take down Pyrite, little did they know they weren’t done learning.  
“Ay yi yi!” cried Alpha 10, “I still think is a bad idea!” as Alpha was complaining, some furniture and bits of other stuff teleporting into an otherwise empty room.   
“Alpha please,” said Xenon, “He’s a Power Ranger now. This is the least we could do!”  
“I can’t thank you guys enough! I mean I had nowhere else to go and no money to pay rent.” Said Mike, whole organizing the room to his liking.  
Alpha spoke up, “I-I-I’m sorry this just doesn’t compute! Do you not have a family to go to?”  
Mike froze for a second, “I uh… don’t have a family to back to… my parents died during the Armada’s invasion in 2014… and the aunt I had to live with hates my guts so… eh, what are you gonna do!”  
Alpha cleared his throat (Despite not having one), “I’m sorry I didn’t know…”  
“It's fine, man. I’ve gotten… enough therapy,” joked Mike.  
After that awkward exchange, Mike finished furnishing his room as Xenon started contacting the other 4 Rangers for their next training session.   
“Alright Power Rangers! Time for your next training session, you are gonna learn how to command your Zords and form a Megazord!” Excitedly explained Xenon.  
The other Rangers looked very confused, “Uhh… what,” said Madi, on the verge of laughing.  
“WAIT!” yelled Adam, “ARE THOSE THE BIG ROBOT THINGS THAT SOMEHOW MANAGE TO CAUSE NO CASUALTIES!?”  
“Y-yes.” answered Xenon, “That's… what they are I guess… now, Mike, you command the Fox Zord, Zee commands the Axolotl Zord, Adam Commands the Cheetah Zord, Madi Commands the Gryphyn Zord, and Dan commands the Bearded Vulture Zord!”  
Alpha opened a door to a giant room, it held the 5 Zords Xenon just listed off were sitting there ready to be used, “Alright,” said Xenon, “Normally they’d teleport straight toward you, but considering that they are right there you just need to pilot them.”   
The Rangers were teleported into their respective Zords and looked around the cockpit, Madi pointed out, “Is… is this a stereo?... Nice.”  
Adam immediately started fiddling with the controls in his Cheetah Zord, he accidentally fired the heat-seeking missiles near Zee, “Ohohohohoho,” Chuckled Zee, “Now you’re gonna get it! She slashed at Adam’s Zord with the tail of the Axolotl Zord.  
Alpha yelped out, “No no no! Don’t you fight each other! You’re a team remember?” The two bickering Rangers stopped and lowered their weapons.  
“Alright Rangers… to form the Megazord you need to not only have good timing but also be emotionally synchronized… ready, go!” The five Rangers got into a circle and prepared.  
Mike yelled out, “Zords, COMBINE!” the Zords ran together and they all activated the Megazord Sequence and… crashed into each other.  
They were recovering for a minute and then tried to figure out what went wrong, “Ok honestly,” started Adam, “I think Zee was the slacker.”  
“The Hell?” rebuked Zee, “You were the one who IMMEDIATELY shot me with missiles!”  
“Well, you shouldn’t be in the way all the time!”  
“WELL, YOU SHOULDN’T BE SUCH A DICKHEAD!”  
“ENOUGH!!” yelled Dan, “You two sound like a bunch of CHILDREN! We’re a freakin team, and you two need to start acting like it!”  
Dan got out of his Zord and walked out of the Training room and was about to leave the Command Center when the alert went off, Madi looked at Xenon, “Is it Pyrite again?”  
“Nah,” said Xenon, “Seems to be a monster of some sort, looks like a Lobster? Weird, he seems to be abducting humans, stop him before he hurts them!” The rangers were teleported to the city and met up with a large Bipedal Lobster wearing a nice, clean suit.  
“Ahh, you seem to be de Power Rangers that I was warned about… Funny, you don’t look like you’re wearing spandex.” said the Lobster, he spoke in a voice that sounded a bit too close to being a lawsuit.  
“Actually!” said Madi, “It’s actually a self-assembling Nano-Fiber that-”  
Zee cut her off, “What she means is that we’re gonna take you down freak!"  
The Rangers got into position and yelled out, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!”  
The Rangers get into their non-spandex suits and got ready to fight, the Lobster Mobster pointed a claw at the Rangers, “Slimebots, Ice ‘em” a group of Slimebots prepared to attack the Rangers, they kept them back and used their weapons to get rid of them.  
The Rangers set their sights on Lobster Mobster, who apparently could fire lasers from his claws. While barely dodging them Adam managed to sneak up behind him and yelled out, “Destruction Daggers!” and tore the Lobster’s suit.   
The Lobster glared at the Yellow Ranger and said, “How could you. On this, the day of my daughter’s wedding?”  
Adam smiled and said, “Oh! Congratulations!! Can I be invited!”  
“No,” The Lobster grabbed Adam and tossed him into the other Rangers.  
“ADAM!” Yelled Zee, she punched him in the shoulder.  
“ENOUGH!” commanded Mike, “We need to go Legendary, READY?”  
“READY!”  
All together they shouted, “POWER RANGERS ZE-O!”  
Mike called out, “Zeo Ranger V Red!”  
Dan, “Zeo Ranger IV Green!”  
Zee, “Zeo Ranger III Blue!”  
Adam, “Zeo Ranger II Yellow!”  
Madi, “Zeo Ranger I Pink!”  
After they called out their color a green grid surrounded them and their new suits appeared, their suits had white gloves and boots, with gold accents, they had a white spot on their chests that was also outlined with gold, their helmets had nothing but a shape for their visors, Red being a star, Green, a rectangle, Blue, a triangle, Yellow having two slits, and Pink had an oval.  
The Rangers posed and yelled, “Power Rangers, ZEO!” using their new, (though technically old) Powers they prepared to kick crustacean butt!  
The five Rangers dodged around the Lobster Mobster and blasted at his tough armor using their Zeo Blasters and using their Ranger-specific weapons.   
They managed to weaken the Lobster and free the humans he had captured, Xenon spoke up on the communicators, “Ok, try using the Zeo cannon to finish him off! Just uh… you need to work together… and I mean work together,” his tone of voice seemed to be directed toward Adam and Zee, they glared at each other and begrudgingly agreed.  
The Ranger combined their Zeo weapons into the Zeo Cannon, they fired it at the Lobster as he yelled, “I’LL MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH THE FISHES TONIIIIIGHT!!!” and he exploded.  
The Rangers turned back into their Final Force uniforms, celebrated a bit and Zee and Adam realized that it did feel a bit good to work together.  
Meanwhile, the armored human and Pyrite were watching the fight on a large screen, Pyrite snarked, “See, I told you that a Lobster Mobster was a horrible idea!”  
His boss snarled and said, “Activate the Ulti-laser.” Pyrite flipped a switch and a huge cannon fired a red beam toward where the Rangers finished off their foe, it lit up the remains and made them grow to be as big as a skyscraper.   
“WOAH HE’S HUGE!” Screamed Adam, making Zee chuckle a bit until she realized that this was a bad situation.  
Mike gulped, trying to hide his fear, he said, somewhat shakily, “I-I think we need the Megazord.”  
“But we have no idea how to form it,” cried Madi.  
“And these two won’t agree on anything,” said Dan.  
“It's fine,” said Zee, “I think we can do it now. Not that we have a choice.”  
Xenon shot Alpha a look, Alpha looked up and said, “Hey, they're your teenagers with attitude, not mine.” Xenon shrugged and activated the Zords, sending them out to the city, the Rangers are warped into their Zords ready to fight.   
The Rangers initiated the Megazord sequence and they ran toward each other. As they were coming closer you could practically hear the intense guitar solo and when they collided, they combined.  
A hulking robot formed from the 5 Zords the head and torso were formed from the Fox Zord, the arms are formed from the Gryphon and Vulture Zords and the wings formed an emblem on the chest with the FF logo in the center, the Axolotl Zord and Cheetah Zord Formed the legs, each Animal’s Tails formed a Sword. Each Ranger was brought into the head of the Zord is a massive cockpit, each sitting next to each other.   
“We… WE DID IT!” squealed Madi, practically jumping out of her seat.  
“Well guys,” said Mike, a bit more confidently, “Let's get this party started!”  
The Lobster immediately fired his claw lasers toward the Megazord, which was deflected by the sword. Mobster Lobster now saw that he was in over his head, he started backing away, but the Megazord walked toward him, his sword scraping the ground. The Lobster tried firing a few more shots, one getting a hit on the Megazord.  
The Rangers then held the Megazord’s Sword in the air, it erupted in flames and it slashed down, destroying the monster finally being permanent.  
The Rangers went back to the command center to reflect on what just happened, “So… you two good?” joked Dan.  
“Oh yeah completely.” said Adam, “We are now the best of friends.”  
“Keep dreaming Adam,” said Zee, “We’re teammates, not friends.” She smirked at him and went to her phone.  
“Well I feel like we could take on anything,” said Mike triumphantly. The other Rangers smiled and nodded and were ready for their next adventure.  
Or were they?


	4. Way of the Samurai

The Rangers were in a heated battle with a monster that looked like a goat of some sort, and they were winning very easily, working together perfectly.  
“Alright, let's get this over with, using Legendary Powers!” yelled Mike, “Let’s use Space Ranger powers!”  
The 5 Rangers yelled out, “Let's Rocket!” and typed 3-3-5 on their Morphers. They turned into the Space Rangers, their suits featured 5 squares on their chests, each square is colored to match the Rangers, they each had white gloves and their helmets had large black circles above their visors, finally, they had white belts with Gold buckles.  
“Alright, let’s destroy this goat,” chuckled Zee, she pulled out an ax, yelling, “ASTRO AXE” and she slashed at the Goat.  
“Satellite Stunner!” yelled Madi, She aimed it toward the Goat, keeping him in place.  
Adam jumped up and yelled “Star Slinger!”  
Then Dan screamed, “Lunar Lance!”  
Finally, Mike yelled, “Spiral Sabre!”  
The 3 Rangers used their weapons to finish off the Goat, but as they should have expected, it grew, so they got into the Megazord and made quick work of it, and he fell with an explosion.  
After annihilating yet another monster, the Rangers decided to take a stroll through the town, talking about life and things.  
“Oh, by the way, Mike,” said Dan, “How come you always manage to be at the Command Center before us, we all teleport there at the same time.”  
“Oh right,” said Mike, he then explained to the other rangers about the eviction notice, Xenon letting him live in the command center, and his parent’s death.  
Madi started to tear up, “That's horrible!” she choked out, wiping her eyes.  
“It’s fine Madi I uh… got over it emotionally… I just want to make sure nothing like that happens to anyone else.”  
Zee spoke up, “It's hard to believe that was only a few years ago… glad that the Power Rangers stopped that army before they completely took over.”  
As they were continuing their walk they heard a beep on their communicators and out came Xenon’s voice, “Rangers, I’m picking up some weird disturbance here, I don’t know what it is but I think you should get here.”  
The Rangers ducked into an alley and warped to the Command Center. When they got there Xenon showed a map with a pulsating circle around a small house in the woods, “This is where the energy signature is coming from, looks to be a portal opening or something.”   
“Well what should we do?” said Zee, “We can’t just stroll up to some house and say, ‘Yo we’re the Power Rangers, gonna fight some monsters if that's cool with you,’ yeah sounds like a GREAT idea.”  
“I don’t think they’re the average house livers you think they are, they have a magic force field surrounding it and it looks like it uses some type of Morphin’ Grid energy” explained Xenon, “I can teleport you close to the house but not all the way.”  
“Ass flash news hole,” said Adam cockily, “We’re uh, Power Rangers!”  
“Alrighty then, let's go check out that problem!” said Mike, as the 5 Rangers are sent into the woods.  
Xenon spoke up and directed the Rangers, “All you need to do is go north, and you should get straight to the house,” The Rangers start walking toward their destination for a while and noticed… they were lost.  
“Xenon,” complained Zee, “You did say North right?”  
Xenon looked back at the map and facepalmed, “Did I say North? Whoops, I meant south hehe sorry.”  
The Rangers all groaned and turned straight around. They walked until their feet were sore, and were ambushed by what looked like piranhas with giant mouths enveloping their faces and wear yellow robes with red armor protecting them, the also held very stylized swords that were molded to look like flames.   
“So, you think they are the source of the disruption.” joked Adam.  
“I dunno, they don’t look satanic enough.” sarcastically responded Zee, while getting her Morpher ready.  
Mike laughed and led the Morphing call, “It’s Morphin’ Time, Final Force, ACTIVATE!” the Rangers transformed into their form-fitting outfits and got ready to fight!  
The red monsters savagely attacked the Rangers, yet weren't all that strong. But what they lack in strength they made up for in skill, making the Rangers have to try a bit harder then they did with their typical Slimebots. The Rangers were a bit outmatched, given that only one of them wielded a sword, though Zee managed to disarm a few so Madi could lead up with some bow shots.  
After finally finishing off those odd creatures the Rangers continued their journey and found the house they were searching for. The Rangers noticed that there were 6 people lined up while Pyrite, some Slimebots, and those weird fish monsters along with an Octopus monster were staring them down, “Ok Samurai… this is very simple, just give us those Power Discs and we won't grind you to a pulp!” demanded Pyrite.  
“Oh please,” said the woman seemingly leading the other 5 people, “a Samurai will not adhere to the demands of a lowly villain of the likes of you!”  
“Oh ho ho!” chuckled Pyrite, “aren’t you feisty! Alright Slimebots, Moogers, let’s light em up!”  
“Oh really?” laughed the Woman, “Samuraizers!” she yelled, she and the others pulled out their Phones with lights one top, the Woman’s looked a bit more like a Calligraphy Brush, each of them Painted out a kanji, Fire 火, Water 水, Tree 木, Sky 天, Earth 土, after Painting they yelled out, “GO GO, SAMURAI,!”.  
The final person instead yelled out, “Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!” and out of his Phone came it’s own kanji, Light 光.  
After they all wrote out their kanji, it wrapped around their faces and were put into Ranger suits, their torsos were designed like a samurai gi with a gold symbol on their upper right chest, their suits had black pants with boots matching their main color, along with a gold belt, their visors on their helmets were designed with the Kanji They wrote earlier.  
The Final Force rangers watching from afar were amazed, “Oh, they are Power Rangers, Xenon was right!” said Mike, “Alright, let's get down there and help them,” When they ran up to the house they were stopped by a force field.  
“Xenon! We can’t get in!” Yelled Madi.  
“Well, if we reroute power into the teleportation mechanism you can get through the field, the only problem is you won’t be able to use Legendary Powers or your Megazord for a while.” Explained Xenon.  
The Rangers were warped to the front of the house, while all the action was going down in the backyard, they ran through the front door and were greeted by the Octopus monster from before, he was followed by a man in a black gi with the same symbol the Samurai Rangers had on their suits. The Octopus Monster spoke to the Rangers, “Ooh Ah Ooh! I knew I’d see you!”  
“Why are you talking so weird?” asked Adam.   
The Octopus squinted his white, glowing eyes, “My name is Octoroo, one of the few remaining Nighlok, and the new leader of the Nighlok! And now I must take my revenge on the Samurai Rangers for the demise of the great Master Xandred!”   
“Ok seriously you started with this rhyming thing and now you are just talking normal what are you doing!” Adam mentioned again.  
“SILENCE!” screamed Octoroo, “Now I must introduce you to my new friend… you may be familiar with the Red Samurai Ranger, his sister is out there fighting your friend Pyrite, and she thinks he's here protecting the house but instead, he’s under my complete control! Now my personal Red Ranger… ATTACK!”  
The Ranger pulled out his Morpher and said in a very monotone voice, “Samuraizer, go go Samurai!” He morphed into a Red Ranger nearly identical to the woman in the backyard, the difference being he wore a Black Coat with gold highlights, and all white bits were replaced with black.   
“Rangers.” commanded Mike, “You go and help the Samurai, I’ll take care of Hypno Ranger!” Mike’s team ran off into the battle, Mike stayed behind and yelled, “Finale Sabre!” getting ready to fight the Ranger turned Villain.  
“Dying alone?” mocked the Dark Ranger as he spun the disc on his sword, igniting it in purple flames, “not a very good strategy.”  
“Oh trust me,” responded Mike, getting ready to fight, “No one will be dying today.”  
The Red Rangers clashed the Samurai being more experienced in sword fighting. As their battle reached the living room of the Shiba House, Mike was thrown to the ground, and noticed what looked like a lantern, he quickly grabbed it to block one of the Red Samurai’s attacks, he then noticed a button on top, when he pressed it an identical disc to the one on the Samurai’s sword appeared. Thinking quickly he attached the disc to his sword and spun it when he did Mike got a red coat similar to the black one on the Samurai’s suit, Mike’s Sword also became more shark-like and… alive!  
“I… did not see that coming,” said Mike, dumbfounded.  
The Red Samurai now met his match, Mike managed to block each of the evil Ranger’s attacks thanks to his sword stretching and whipping around the Samurai’s Katana.   
Meanwhile, the rest of the Final Force were working together with the Samurai, as they were having just a little trouble with the Moogers and Slimebots. Octoroo waddled up to Pyrite who was watching the battle from a safe spot where he won't get attacked, “Ooh ah ooh! You’re not slacking are you?” berated the small Octopus.  
Pyrite scoffed, “Trust me calamari, there won’t be any issues, between the Slimebots, resurrected Moogers and your evil Red Ranger there's no way the Rangers will win, those Power Disks will be ours.”  
“Well Pyrite, I know that with 2 teams down the planet will be overcome with fear… and the Nighlok will finally reign supreme!” said Octoroo triumphantly.  
“Right.” sighed Pyrite, what Octoroo didn’t know is that Pyrite (and by extension Pyrite’s master) were merely using Octoroo for his knowledge in mystical arts and Pyrite planned to kill or enslave Octoroo depending on his mood.   
As the rangers were fighting the Female Red Ranger fell over as an electric shock enveloped her, she was nearly struck by a mooger but the attack was intercepted by Zee, slashing with her Victory Trident, “Are you ok?” asked Zee.  
“I dunno,” said the female Samurai, “I feel like all my power is… draining…”  
“We need to protect Lauren!” yelled the blue Samurai. The rest of the Rangers formed a circle around her keeping back any monsters coming her way.  
Within the house the Samurai was getting ahead of the Final Force Ranger, but before the Samurai could defeat Mike, an older man stumbled out into the living room distracting both of the Rangers, “Try to hold him!” yelled the man, Mike grabbed the Samurai as the old man grabbed a bronze flip phone and wrote the kanji, Resist 倍, and then Guard 守, which broke the spell and demorphed the Ranger as he fell to the ground.  
Outside, the Power Rangers were having major difficulty taking down the Moogers and Slimebots, luckily, the female Samurai rose to her feet, and summoned her Fire Smasher, a giant, red zanbato that looked impossible to carry even with two hands yet she held it effortlessly with one hand, not only that but she attached a white disc to it which duplicated it so she held one in both hands. Using these enormous swords she managed to eviscerate the giant army attacking the house.  
Pyrite and Octoroo were dumbfounded, Pyrite growled and said, “looks like it's up to me again” as he reached for his golden pin but was interrupted by a message on his communicator.  
“Not yet… I have a plan,” said Pyrite’s master.   
Pyrite growled and ordered Octoroo to follow him, they teleported away and left the Rangers  
After they all recovered from the miniature war they just survived, the Rangers introduced themselves, the female Red Ranger was Lauren Shiba, Her brother was Jayden, Blue was named Kevin, Yellow was Emily, Pink was named Mia, the Gold Ranger was named Antonio, the old man who saved the Red Rangers was named Ji, and the Green Ranger was named… Mike.   
“Yeah...:” said the red Mike awkwardly, “This will get confusing.” The Rangers chuckled and walked into the house and noticed the disaster it turned into,  
“Oh my!” said Mia, surprised, “You two had much more of a struggle then you led on. I’ll get started cleaning. Then I’ll cook!” The other samurai chuckled and she walked off to get started.   
The Rangers were discussing and comparing themselves to each other.  
“Well,” started Dan, “Our Megazord has a cool sword!”   
Kevin laughed, “Does yours have multiple different modes and Swords?”  
Dan changed the subject.  
Mia was cooking in the kitchen as Antonio was sneakily adding spices and such to make it taste better. Jayden and Lauren were giving Mike some swordplay tips while he talked about how his Ranger Powers work, “Ok so, we can use the Powers of Rangers that preceded us, the only problem is we don't have all of them, I was wondering if we could… use yours?”  
Jayden and Lauren looked at each other, Mentor Ji walked in and explained, “You may use the Samurai Ranger powers, IF, and only if, you can prove to us you are worthy.  
Mike laughed, “Realy? That shouldn’t be too hard, I mean. I did just get back from destroying Jayden over here!”  
“To be fair I WAS under mind control” corrected Jayden.  
“Either way,” continued Ji, “You need to prove yourself, we can start now” he hands Mike a Calligraphy Brush, “Harness symbol power on this canvas,” he said while pointing toward a canvas.  
“Okay,” said Mike, unsure, “Where should I start?” he asked  
Mentor Ji thought for a bit, “Well, since you are a Red Ranger… do fire, write the Fire Kanji.”  
Mike cleared his throat, “So um… ok I can do this,” Mike thought about the online Japanese course he took and then quit, but he remembered the symbol the Red Samurai wrote before he morphed, Mike opened his eyes and began, he managed to write it nearly perfectly and… nothing happened. “Wh- I” stuttered Mike, “I did it though?”  
Ji and Jayden looked at each other and laughed, “Your strokes were in the wrong order.”  
“Wh… but” started Mike, “Ugh you do it than Mr. Perfect Ranger!”  
Jayden stepped up to the canvas, wrote the Kanji and the page caught on fire.  
“Ugh alright this isn't working, maybe I can prove myself with something more physical, like uhh… Swords! Yah I’m good at that,” said Mike.  
“Alright,” said Ji, “Show us your sword skills.” at this point the other Rangers had come out to watch, Adam and Green Mike were even placing bets.  
“Perfect,” said Mike, “Let's do this It’s Morphin’ Ti-”  
“Wait” interrupted Ji, “You need to learn to fight Jayden without your Powers, only skill,” he said as he threw a practice sword to Mike who caught it.  
The two Rangers got into position, ready to fight, Ji signaled for then to start, Mike charged Jayden, who blocked Mike’s attack, Mike instantly spun around and Jayden ducked to get out of the way. Jayden then tried to do a sweep kick but Mike managed to backflip out of the way.  
“Woah,” said Mike, “This Ranger stuff is paying off!  
Meanwhile, Pyrite, his Master and Octoroo were planning on how they could defeat the 2 teams of Rangers.  
“Ooh ah ooh, it’s hopeless I tell you!” cried Octoroo.  
“Oh enough with the poetry fish brain,” yelled Pyrite, we shouldn’t have underestimated the Samurai, they DID kill Xandred after all.  
“That’s it!” yelled Pyrite’s Master, “We resurrect Xandred!”  
“Sir” began Pyrite, “This isn’t like resurrecting those foot soldiers, he won’t have nearly enough power.”  
“That’s where we use other powers to give him Power, we can use the remains of the monsters destroyed by the Z-wave to infuse Xandred with power, similar to how your Pin gives you Goldar’s power.” explained the Shadowy figure.  
“That’s crazy enough to work!” said Octoroo excitedly.  
The two Red Rangers were still in the middle of combat, perfectly dodging and blocking, their friends were starting to get bored, “I swear,” started Adam, “do you think they’re gonna stop?”  
“Maybe” responded Antonio, “Oh, look they stopped”  
Mike and Jayden were standing parallel to each other, exhausted, “I.. I think we should call it a draw.” admitted Jayden.  
“No… no no,” said Mike, “We gotta… we gotta finish.” he was obviously way too tired to continue.  
Octoroo and Pyrite were warped to an abandoned building, all broken and dilapidated, “Is this where your master was destroyed?”  
“Yes… now I will use this to harness his energy,” Octoroo pulled out a jar which when opened created a small vortex of energy.   
Pyrite watched and said, “Perfect, and I have this jar with the remains of… someone, I should label these.”  
Returning to the Rangers, Mike and Jayden were about to pass out, the bets have turned from who would win to who would pass out first.  
“Aww look. The little Rangers are tired,” said Pyrite, who just teleported in and holding his jar of dust, “I suppose you’ll have to have your little friends fight my friend!  
Octoroo teleported in as well with a Jar of energy, he and Pyrite opened their Jars at the same time the energy and dust fused and out came a giant figure with many eyes appeared, he had what looked like spiked wings on his head and back, he has partially red and armored and partially black, green and polygonal.   
The Samurai were all staring at the figure, looking like they saw a ghost. The monster looked down at his hands and said, “What… am I?” he looked around to see the Samurai Rangers, a group of humans he didn't recognize, and his loyal servant Octoroo.  
“Master!” yelled Octoroo, “You’re back! I saved you!”  
Xandred glared at the octopus creature, “You… did this?”  
“Y-yes.”  
Xandred ignited his hand in green electricity, he fired it at Octoroo, disintegrating him.   
Pyrite backed away, “Hey, it was him, not me!”  
Xandred turned back toward the Rangers, “At least I can have some fun with this.”  
Madi turned to her Morpher, “Um… can we get a read on this guy?” she asked, kind of scared.  
Xenon looked at a screen, “Ok so Alpha’s DNA scan reads that this is half of Master Xandred, but the rest of it seems to be made from Ecliptor, a villain that the space Rangers fought.”  
Mike spoke up, “Doesn’t matter, he’s dangerous and needs to be destroyed. It’s Morphin Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!”  
Lauren pulled out her Samuraizer as well as the others, “Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!”  
The Rangers all Morphed while Jayden and Ji went into the house to get some supplies for the Rangers. The Came out with a few spin discs and a black box, he threw the black box to Lauren along with a red disc with fire kanji written on it, then he threw another red disc at Red Mike, and then a dark red disc at Kevin, and a white disc at Mia .the 3 Rangers activated the discs and the black box, Lauren got a white coat on top of her Ranger Suit. Red Mike got the Red coat he had before. Kevin Got a large suit of armor akin to that of a Shogun. Mia got a Giant Bazooka that looked like a bull. The Rangers got ready to fight the Demon standing before them.  
“Hey,” Yelled Adam, “Where are our cool upgrades?”  
“We ran out OK?” yelled Ji, “Just work with what you have!”  
The Rangers ran toward the Monster, who pulled out a polygonal sword that ignited in flames, “PREPARE TO DIE RANGERS! I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN ONCE BEFORE!”  
“Can this guy get any more cliche?” heckled Zee. Before she could get a hit in she was blasted away with a bolt of lightning.  
Mike grouped up with the rest of his team, they tapped their morphers, they each yelled out their colors and said, “Aquitar Ranger Power!” their new suits were very simplistic, they had gold belts with black lightning bolts on their chest, their helmets had visors just big enough to see with gold armor piece above the visors. After Morphing the Rangers yelled, “Power of Water, Power of Light, RANGERS UNITE!”  
The Rangers flipped around Xandred slicing at him with their ninja swords. Xandred easily launched the team back and forced them to demorph.  
Mia pulled out the Bullzooka, launching blasts toward Xandred, while Kevin what slicing at Xandred, already weakening him, but he was kicked back. Lauren used her red disc, igniting the sword in blazing hot flames, she stabbed the sword into Xandred’s chest.  
Lauren growled at the red monster, “You were dead, you- you will regret ever showing your face in this world after what you’ve done to the world.”  
Xandred grabbed Lauren’s Helmet while pulling out of his chest, he used the green lightning with the intent of killing her. Zee jumped in and dug her trident into Xandred’s head, making him drop Lauren, she ripped the trident out and jumped next to her team. The Final Force Rangers formed the Finale Cannon. They fired it at Xandred, making him fall to his knees. Behind Xandred the Samurai activated Lauren’s Fire Smasher into Cannon Mode, they each loaded their discs into the cannon, Lauren Pulled the trigger, finishing off Xandred.  
“Don't celebrate yet!” yelled Dan, “Look!” Xandred grew to a giant, the 2 Teams jumped into their Zords, forming 2 Megazords. The Samurai added together their full arsenal of Zords, forming the Samurai Gigazord.  
“Woah… there's is bigger than ours…” said Adam, amazed.  
“Will we even be much help?” asked Madi.  
“Don’t worry, if this is anything like our last battle with Xandred… we’ll need all the Zords we can get,” said Kevin.  
Xandred charged toward the Rangers, igniting his sword. The Final Force Megazord tried blocking with their sword but they were knocked back into the Samurai Gigazord. The impact broke apart the Final Force Megazord, but, the Rangers were flung into the cockpit of the Samurai Gigazord. They tried to get a grip on what’s happening but they needed to destroy Xandred. The Samurai Rangers Morphed into their Shogun Modes, and activated the Shogun Spears and stabbed forward, shoving the Gigazord’s sword into Xandred’s Chest.  
Xandred stumbled backward, “AUGH! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, YOU ARE JUST WORTHLESS HUMANS, I AM A GOD!”  
“Heh, some God. Can’t even kill a few humans,” joked Antonio.   
“Let’s eliminate this fool!” yelled green Mike.  
The Samurai all Wrote the Kanji for each Zord, Powering them up and yelled, “Symbol Power, Ultimate Combination!” Firing a Giant beat from the chest of the Gigazord, then they lept up in the air and yelled out, “Megablade! ULTIMATE SAMURAI SLASH” slicing through Xandred like butter, Xandred split in half and fell to the ground with an explosion.  
The Rangers exited their Zords, demorphed and fell to the ground with a sigh of relief. Red Mike got up and handed the Shark Disc back to Jayden, “Here this is yours.”  
“Keep it,” said Jayden, “You’ve more than proven your worth.”  
“Does that mean?”  
“Yep, the Powers of the Samurai Rangers are all yours.”  
“Awesome,” said Mike, “You won’t regret it!”  
With that the Power Rangers went home after such an intense battle, they needed quite the nap. They knew that this was only the beginning, but for now, it was nap time.


	5. Prehistoric Showdown

“This is the place correct?” said Pyrite, kicking around some rubble.  
“Yes, there should be some tubes of monster DNA the one who ran this place once used.” explained his master over a communicator.  
Pyrite was in what once was the base of operations used by Mesogog, the foe who challenged the Dino Thunder Rangers.  
Pyrite kicked around some more rubble and found a few intact jars, one of which had a small humanoid figure inside, Pyrite shrugged and threw it in with the rest of the DNA, “Ok is that all? Because this doesn't seem worth the trip.”  
“Just wait for a few more seconds…”  
“What the hell are you going on about-” began Pyrite  
“Hey, weirdo, the ballroom dance is a few houses down,” yelled a man from across the room, he had black hair and seemed to be of Mexican descent, he wore a white shirt and grey jacket with blue jeans, on his wrist he had a silver bracelet with a white gem in the middle.   
“Oh thank God,” said Pyrite, “It's just a human, I thought I’d find a velociraptor or something down here!”  
“Nope,” said the man, “Just a dragon.” the man held the bracelet near his face, it transformed into a Morpher that was designed to look like a dragon. He pressed a button and said, “White Ranger Dino Power” and Morphed into a white suit, is had a triangular chest plate and was accented with gold, he had black marks along his body and a gold belt and buckle, his helmet had a red visor with a blackfin.  
“G-GOD DAMN IT! More Rangers… just what I needed.” cried Pyrite.  
“Pyrite just get as close as possible.” commanded his master.  
“As… as you command.” groaned Pyrite  
“Who are you talking to? We’re the only ones here!” Said the White Ranger, chuckling.  
“Just come here and give me all you got!” yelled Pyrite, and then under his breath, “I swear to god if this doesn’t work.”  
The White Ranger charged at Pyrite, pulling out his sword, as soon as he was in stabbing distance, they were teleported away.  
At the command center, the Rangers were in the middle of an intense battle.  
“You’ve truly gone insane haven’t you?” yelled Dan, his expression was intense, brow furrowed, teeth clenched.  
“Ha,” laughed Madi, “Insane is such a strong word, I prefer… enlightened,”  
“You do realize that this is something no one has pulled off before!” Dan screamed,  
“Oh really!” said Madi cockily, “Watch this,” it is revealed that the Rangers are playing a fighting game, Madi down to her last few hit points, super meter full while Dan has a half-full health bar, but his Super Meter was already used up. Madi performed a very specific combination of buttons, and her character on screen performed an intricate combo, Dan was down to a few hit points, Madi activated her super move, her character annihilated Dan’s finishing him off.  
“TENTH ROUND IN A ROW!” Madi celebrated.  
“UNBELIEVABLE!” Dan cried, “How did you get so good?”  
“Practice… and too much free time”  
“Ay yi yi!” Alpha 10 yelled, “Would you Rangers Keep it down! I am trying to figure out what Pyrite’s next move! I may be a robot but I can barely hear myself think!”  
“Chill dude,” said Adam, “We’re trying to relax, we had a rough past month, besides this peace is what all true warriors strive for.”   
Madi looked at Adam, “Did you just-”  
“I can’t argue with that Alpha, they did just stop a demon king from plunging the earth into fear,” said Xenon.  
“Ay yi yi… I will never understand you humans.” sighed Alpha, he continued typing on the computer, “You know, it may be wise to train instead of playing you… video games. I haven’t even seen you use your Samurai Powers.”  
“Alpha, we’ll be fine, we can just figure it out next time we battle.” Said Adam nonchalantly.  
“Ay yi yi- what on Edenoi is that?” said Alpha.  
“Lemme guess, a monster?” said Zee.  
“Maybe… it seems to have some prehistoric DNA, I’d be careful.”  
“Well guys, you know what time it is? IT’S MORPHIN TIME!” yelled Mike.  
The four other Rangers followed his lead and said, “FINAL FORCE, ACTIVATE!”  
After they morphed they were teleported down to a small city near Angel Grove, Reefside. They were met with a reptilian beast with large dragon-like wings, he was white and black with black bone-like spines coming out of him.  
“Oh my god, that thing is gross even by our standards,” said Dan, gaging.  
“Oh look, company!” said the lizard, “Good, I needed a good snack!”  
“You’re not eating anyone scale face, let's get him!” yelled Madi.   
The Rangers dashed toward the Monster, letting out a battle cry. The creature shot lightning from his eyes the rangers were shot back, “Man this freak is intense,” said Zee, “I think that this may be more difficult than Alpha made it out to be!”  
“He literally told us to be careful,” said Dan.  
“Hush shush shush quiet,” said Zee.  
“PREPARE TO BECOME EXTINCT!” Screeched the dinosaur.  
“I feel like someone should tell him,” said Dan.  
“We can’t hurt his feelings!” said Madi.  
“Ugh, come on let's just kick his ass… Legendary Style!” said Mike, he and the other Rangers selected Samurai on their Morphers and yelled, “Go Go Samurai!” The Rangers Morphed into their Samurai outfits and prepared their swords for battle.  
“Let’s slice this bitch up!” yelled Adam. He ran toward the monster and tried stabbing him, until it flew into the air, “Oh what the hell!” Adam screamed  
The Dinosaur used a tractor beam on the Rangers, throwing them into a building. The Rangers struggled back up and tried to get another attack in, but were knocked back down.   
Things were looking bleak, the Rangers could barely stand at this point and were forced back into their Final Force forms. At the monster was about to finish them off he was interrupted by a shadowy figure who stood at the top of a flight of stairs. He looked down at the monster, “I thought you were done with this stuff Terrorsaurus?” he said, and he began walking down the stairs his features were a bit more defined, he wore a white jacket with green highlights as well as a red t-shirt underneath, he had short but scruffy hair and stubble. He got to the bottom of the stairs and said, “Most of you creeps know when to quit.”  
“Who is this?” said Zee, “He looks a bit old. Not to be mean or anything.”   
The old old man pulled out a Morpher that looked like the Mighty Morphin Morphers, except it was golden with some red markings around the center. He held it out in front of him and yelled, “Dino Thunder Power Up” he was then encased in black Ranger armor with golden diamonds along his arms and up his legs and torso and his chest had a logo of a dinosaur footprint, he had golden shoulder pads and his helmet had a jagged visor and a fin atop his head, he had a gold belt that held his Morpher on the buckle. After morphing he yelled, “Bracio!”  
“Tommy!” said the Terrorsaurus, “I thought you were old last we fought, but now this is just sad!”  
“Well to be fair you look worse each time we fight! Now tell me what you did with my team!”  
“Some leader, can’t even keep track of his own Rangers!” heckled the Terrorsaurus.  
Tommy equipped his Braciostaff and said, “I’ll make you eat those words!” He stabbed the staff into the ground, creating an eruption of flame, scorching the Terrorsaurus.  
“Now’s our chance!” Yelled Mike, “Finale Cannon! FIRE!” they shot the cannon at the Prehistoric Psychopath, making an enormous explosion leaving a crater.   
“Well, at least that’s taken care of! Power Down” Said Tommy, “Now we just need to fi- what the…” Tommy walked to the center of the crater, “Oh this is bad.” said Tommy, he picked up a white gem from the crater and held it in his hand, “Without this, Trent cant morph, and whoever kidnapped him and the rest must have their Dino Gems.”  
“Um,” said Madi, “Mr. Tommy, can you explain what’s going on?”  
“Please, just call me Tommy,” the man explained, “One of the teams I led, the Dino Thunder Rangers, have gone missing, and this, shows what happened.” He held the white gem between his fingers.  
“Well, I think we can help, we are Power Rangers after all!” said Mike.  
“Well, thank you,” said Tommy, “Let's get to my headquarters and see what we can do.”  
The Rangers walked into a small house in the woods, inside was a blonde woman in a pale pink sweater was sitting at a table, she noticed Tommy and the other Rangers, “Tommy! Did you find out what happened to the Team?”  
“Maybe, I need to get to the headquarters and run some tests.” Tommy moved the head of a t-rex model, opening a trap door. The Rangers followed Tommy to a room filled with machines and computers. Tommy sat at a supercomputer and began typing, “The Dino Gems are linked to the Morphin’ Grid. They let off some residual energy wherever they go allowing me to triangulate the position of the other Rangers.”  
“Um… English?” said Zee.  
“Sorry it’s been a while,” said Tommy, “Basically the Gems are putting out a signal that I can pinpoint by matching it with the energy of the white Gem.” Tommy rapidly typed on his keyboard, the image on the screen showed a map that zoomed toward an abandoned area covered in rubble, “No way…” said Tommy, “This can only be bad.”  
“What is it?” said Dan.  
“That’s the headquarters of Mesogog, who was a villain the Dino Rangers and I fought.” explained Tommy, “We need to go.”  
Tommy and the Rangers rushed out of the house and into the city, running toward a Mansion, Tommy rang the doorbell, “C’mon Anton…” Tommy mumbled. After a few minutes of waiting, Tommy realized something was wrong. He tried calling Anton on his phone but no answer, he looked around and then kicked the door down.   
“Tommy are you crazy?” said Mike, “You can’t just bust down doors!”  
“I can and just did.” said Tommy, “Come on hurry!” He ran into an office room and started searching.  
“Hey,” said Zee, “You think he might be a bit crazy?”  
“That's not nice!” said Madi.  
Just then portal appeared and Tommy signaled for the Rangers to follow, they shrugged and then went inside, they were teleported into a dark and broken down laboratory, where they saw 3 people tied up, one of them was a man wearing a red tracksuit with hair parted down the middle, the Other was a Man wearing a blue hoodie and short hair, the last was a blonde-haired woman with a black t-shirt with yellow gloves.  
The man in the red tracksuit yelled, “Dr. O! Look out!”   
Tommy turned around and dodged a red Humanoid dinosaur with white claws and spines down his back.  
2 other Dinosaurs showed up and attacked the Rangers, they all backed into a circle and Mike commanded, “Ok I’ll save the Dino Rangers, you guys help Tommy with the Dino-creeps. It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
The Rangers morphed and got to work, Mike rushed toward the captured Rangers and summoned his Finale Sabre, slicing them free, “Ok, I’ll get your gems!”  
Tommy was backed into a corner by the Red Dino, he pulled out his Morpher and yelled, “Tiger Zord! White Ranger Power!” and morphed into a white suit with a black chest plate, gold, and black gloves, with a Tiger design on his helmet, “You messed with the wrong Ranger! Fire!” he shot a white laser from his Sabre, (which had a tiger’s head on the handle). The lasers pushed the Dino Backward. Zee followed the attack up with a stab to the chest.  
The Dinosaur disappeared in a poof, dropping a red gem, she threw the Gem toward the guy in the tracksuit and gave him a thumbs up. The Man slapped the Gem onto his wrist and yelled, “Dino Thunder, Power Up!” and morphed into a red suit with white diamonds along hist arms legs and torso with a gold belt and silver buckle, his Helmet had a jagged visor and eyes at the top.  
“Woah, he’s cool,” said Madi, then the Blue Dino grabbed her and picked her up above its head, She shot an arrow straight up, it went up and then fell hitting the Dino in the skull, Dan chopped into its chest, making poof into a gem.   
Dan tossed the Gem to the blue hoodie guy, he slapped his wrist and yelled, “Dino Thunder, POWER UP!” He morphed into a suit nearly identical to the Red Rangers, but blue, and his helmet had horns on the forehead.  
Adam and Mike charged at the yellow dino, who flew up in the air and fired a sonic screech at the Rangers, who dodged, Adam, threw his daggers into the air and then kicked them toward the Pterodactyl. The daggers hit its wings and pinned it to the wall, Mike shoved his saber into it, poofing it into a gem.  
Mike tossed the Gem at the woman, who morphed just like her partners. Her suit matched the other two’s just yellow, and featured a skirt, her helmet had a smooth visor and had a fin at the top.  
The 3 newly reformed Dino Rangers grouped up with the rest, Pyrite jumped up from behind a shelf, “Ugh, I really with you gave me more time, I could’ve developed those monsters to be more durable. Oh well, I got what I wanted, he bowed and aimed his hands behind him, a light flickered on showing 2 people on tables hooked up with a bunch of wires, “My plan is going swimmingly!”   
“Trent, Anton!” yelled Tommy, “Conner, Kria, Ethan, come on!” the four Rangers raced toward the tables but were shot back by an energy wave, Tommy dropped the white gem and Pyrite picked it up.  
“Oh, thank you for giving me my final ingredient!” Pyrite Mocked, he placed the white gem back into Trent’s bracelet, as soon as he did, Trent was Morphed into his White suit, his visor was glowing intensely red, he leaped from the table and instantly started attacking the Rangers.  
“Not again,” said Conner, “Snap out of it!”  
Trent screeched at Conner, who used his super-speed to evade a barrage of arrows coming from the tip of his quill dagger.  
Conner sighed, “I hate that you make me do this. TRIASSIC POWER ENGAGE!” Conner’s Morpher became a glowing gold, his suit got gold and blue highlights on the diamonds, and golden shoulder pads and a crown above his visor, Shield of Triumph, ACTIVATE!” he aimed his shield toward Trent which teleported them away.  
“What the-” said Pyrite, “Ugh, no matter the second phase is in effect!”   
Anton’s eyes glowed Red, and he grew scales along his body, becoming a dinosaur. He broke out of the straps keeping him on the table. He growled and said, “Mesogog is reborn!” he stomped toward Tommy, “Oliver… hehehe. You’re gonna pay!”   
“Mesogog! Long-time to see!” said Tommy  
“Don't be coy with me Tommy, you know what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna turn you and the rest of humanity into reptiles!”  
Pyrite chuckled, “Not so fast,” he pressed a button on his remote, electrocuting Mesogog, “You can’t go being in charge you know? We merely need you for your brute strength.”  
“You… you... I hate you…” said Mesogog.  
“Oh come one,” said Pyrite, “I’m not that bad! Now, attack the Rangers!” He pressed a button on the remote forcing Mesogog to attack. He grabbed Ethan and threw him into a wall, he then turned to Tommy, kicking him to the ground.   
“You know,” said Kira, “I hated Mesogog, but this is ridiculous.”  
“We’ll handle Pyrite!,” said Mike, “Final Force! ATTACK!” the Rangers summoned their weapons, Pyrite yelped and fumbled to his remote, pressing a few buttons, and summoning Slimebots. The Rangers Sliced through the Robotic Creatures, but they kept on coming.  
“Come on you wuss!” yelled Adam, “Can’t you fight us yourselves using that, gold form.”  
“If you insist…” said Pyrite, laughing hysterically, tapping his pin, he gained his armor, sword, and insanity, he flew up toward the Rangers and started hacking and slashing at the Rangers, the two teams were backed into each other, when Trent and Conner were warped back.   
Trent attacked Mesogog yelling, “Let go of my dad Mesogog!” he sliced at Mesogog with his Sword.   
“The Remote!” yelled Madi, “It controls him!”  
“Then let's get it,” said Tommy, “Zeo Ranger V, Red!” he Morphed into the Red Zeo Ranger, and pulled out his sword, running toward Pyrite, slashing at him trying to get the remote.  
“What? You want this?” said Pyrite, “COME AND GET IT TOMMY!”   
“That's the plan psycho!” said Tommy.  
“Come on,” said Mike, “Let’s do this Legendary Style! It’s Morphin’ Time!” The Rangers selected the Mighty Morphin Power Set and called out their Dinosaur.  
“Mastodon!”  
“Pterodactyl!”  
“Triceratops!”  
“Sabretooth Tiger!”  
“Tyrannosaurus!”  
The Rangers Morphed and got ready to finish this battle, Tommy looked at their suits and felt nostalgic, “Hey,” he said, “Let me join you! Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!” Tommy morphed into a suit nearly identical to the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, except green and had a Golden Shield on his chest. He pulled out a Dagger that looked a bit like a flute at the same time, he played a tune into it and it created green energy that fired into Mesogog and Pyrite, knocking them back. Pyrite dropped his remote and Trent sped over and snatched the remote, he pressed a button, freeing his father.  
The Final Force Rangers activated the Power Blaster, meanwhile the Dino Rangers activated the Z-Rex Blaster, the both fired it at Pyrite, he noticed through his insanity what was happening, he teleported away just in time.  
The rangers unmorphed and Mike kicked the ground, “I can’t believe he got away again.” he said.  
“Don’t worry!’ said Zee, patting Mike on the back, “Today wasn’t a total loss! We saved the Dino Thunder Rangers, and we might get new Powers out of it!” she said looking toward the Dino Rangers.  
“Oh right!” said Mike, “In all the insanity I forgot! Tommy, would you trust us with the Dino Ranger Powers?”  
Tommy laughed, “Of course, you've done more than enough to help!” the Rangers looked at their Morphers and saw that a new logo appeared, giving them access to the Dino Thunder Rangers.  
The Rangers went home and celebrated yet another victory and got ready for their next adventure. Little did they know, they were in for an adventure of intergalactic proportions.


	6. Legendary Legacy

Adam just got back from a pizza place, holding 3 pizzas in one hand and a bag of sodas in the other. He was just about to find an alley to teleport to the command center, but he heard someone screaming, he looked down the alley and saw a woman backed to a wall, while 3 hooded men held knives close to her throat.  
The first man said, “It’s simple lady, just give us all the money!”  
The woman cried, “Please, I need this money, I-I don’t have a job!”  
Adam thought for a second and then tossed the pizzas and sodas into the air and yelled at the hooded men, “Hey! Why don’t you goons pick on someone who can afford it!” Adam got into a fighting stance.  
The criminals looked at each other and laughed, attacking Adam, he easily dodged and kicked one in the back. He grabbed two by the head and whacked them together. The men got up and ran away, Adam held his hands out and caught the pizzas and sodas.   
Adam teleported to the Command Center, he set down the food and drink and said, “Alright Xenon, what’s the surprise movie thing?”  
“Well.” said Xenon, “Dr. Oliver sent us a video detailing each Ranger Team that came before you!”  
Madi looked incredibly excited, meanwhile, Zee groaned, “I dropped out of high school for a reason Xenon!”  
Xenon chuckled, “I promise this will be fun! Now let's get started”  
Alpha inserted the USB and played the video.  
Tommy’s voice came through the screen, “The first reported Ranger teams date back to ancient Japan, with the ancestors of the modern-day Samurai Rangers, followed by many generations of Samurai. Not much is known about any Rangers that preceded them. The first publicly known team was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! When the evil space witch Rita Repulsa invaded Earth, Zordon recruited a team of teenagers with attitude.”  
“Haha what?” said Madi, “Why to phrase it like that?”  
“Maybe it was a joke?” said Mike.  
“Ok let's get this over with,” said Zee impatiently.  
Tommy’s voice continued, “Zordon gave these kids the powers of prehistoric beasts, Jason got the powers of a Tyrannosaurus, Trini became the Sabre Tooth Tiger Ranger, Billy was the Triceratops Ranger, Kimberly became the Pterodactyl Ranger, and finally Zach with the Powers of a Mastodon. Using their powers they fought Rita and her menacing monsters. Rita, realizing she was in over her head, wanted her own Ranger, using her Dragon coin, she kidnapped one of the Ranger’s friends, Tommy Oliver, mind-controlling him and giving him command of the Dragon Zord, becoming the Green Ranger.”  
“Hold up.” said Dan, “That Tommy guy was… part of one of the first Ranger Teams? Is he the oldest living Power Ranger?”  
“Not the oldest,” said Xenon, “Just the best”  
Tommy continued, “After an epic battle the Power Rangers broke Tommy’s mind control and he joined the team and fought alongside the other Rangers. That is until they learned about Rita’s Power Candle, which was siphoning Tommy’s Green Ranger Power, so in order for Rita to not hold Tommy’s powers, Zordon Transferred his Power to Jason while Tommy left and the Rangers continued their fight against Rita’s forces. All was going well until Lord Zedd, the King of Evil took over Rita’s throne and became the Rangers’ new enemy. Thanks to this the Rangers were in a real bind which is where the White Ranger came in, who swooped in at the Ranger’s time of need and revealed himself to be, Tommy.   
After this Jason Zack and Trini were invited to be representatives of Angel Grove in a peace conference, having their friends Rocky, Aisha, and Adam take their place as the Red Yellow and Black Rangers. After this Lord Zedd and Rita got married and used the help of the Evil Space Aliens along with Rita’s brother Rito to assist them in the destruction of the Power Rangers. Because of this, the Rager’s lost their Megazord and their Morphers broke. After this, the Rangers set out to find Ninjor, creator of the Power Coins. And when they did they were given the new, improved, Ninja Coins, allowing them to access Ninja forms. After coming back on top, Zedd rewinds time on Earth, causing the Rangers to become children so Zordon, thinking quickly, summoned the Power Rangers of the planet Aquitar.   
Meanwhile, Billy was working on a way to bring the Rangers back to their normal age and used the Ninja Coins to bring himself back to his normal age. The Alien Rangers were faced with their foe from Aquitar, Hydro Hog, while the child Rangers went on a quest to find the Zeo Crystals and restore time. After the Rangers collected the Zeo Crystals, (And Aisha decided to stay behind, sending Tanya in her place), Goldar ground the Ninja Coins into dust and Rito Stole the Zeo Crystals while blowing up the Command Center.”  
“My god.” said Zee, “How many crises did these guys face?”  
“I know we helped to take down a Demon God and a Dinosaur Man, but I think we have it easy,” said Mike.  
Tommy continued, “When all seemed lost, Zordon revealed the new Command Center below the old, destroyed one. The Rangers used the Zeo Crystals to become a new team of Power Rangers to destroy the Machine Empire. A new Gold Ranger joined the Team, Trey of Triforia, though he immediately needed to give his powers to a new Ranger, or an old friend. Jason rejoined the team as the Gold Ranger, while Jason was a perfectly strong Ranger, Trey’s Zeo Crystal was active for much longer than the other Ranger’s crystals, meaning it has charged up more power and was too much for Jason’s Human Body to handle, so Trey finally managed to get his Powers Back.   
After the Machine’s defeat, Trey went back to his homeworld just as a Pirate named Divatox came and caused chaos, forcing the Zeo Rangers to become the Turbo Rangers!... with one exception, Rocky had suffered a severe leg injury, making him retire from being a Power Ranger, being left without a blue Ranger, Justin, a young boy who accidentally found out about the Ranger’s identities, was picked by Zordon to be the new Blue Ranger.”  
“WHAT?” said Zee, “That kid’s like… 12!”  
“Well, maybe Zordon though a child could be a bit more… useful?” said Madi.  
Zee glared, “He’s 12.”  
Madi just cleared her throat, “Um… j-just play the rest of the video”  
Tommy continued, “Divatox was no match for the Turbo Rangers, but Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat weren’t teenagers anymore, they wanted to keep living their lives, go to college, get real jobs. So Zordon recruited 4 new Rangers to take their place, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. Zordon and Alpha went back to Eltar and Dimitria and Alpha Six took their places. The new Turbo Rangers, accompanied by the Shadow Ranger and Blue Senturion, were ready to defeat the evil Divatox. But when she releases Goldgoyle, an invincible beast who destroyed their Megazords.   
Blue Senturion, Shadow Ranger and Dimitria went the Eltar, which is under attack by evil forces, after this, the Rangers chased Divatox, by using a NASADA ship. The Rangers (sans Justin) headed out to stop Divatox, and find Zordon. When they found a Spaceship that they attached their shuttle to, when they got inside they found a Red Ranger, who just escaped Dark Specter and Astronema, the two leaders of the United Alliance of Evil, a group of each villain the Rangers have faced up until this point. The ex-turbo Rangers earned the new Red Ranger’s trust, his name was Andros, a human from the planet KO-35, he gave the Turbo Rangers new Morphers and they became the Space Rangers! The new Space Rangers managed to defeat Astronema as they found out she was Andros’ sister. Despite this, the rest of the Alliance was attacking not only Earth, but Triforia, Aquitar, and KO-35. The only thing Andros could do was destroy Zordon’s containment tube, killing Zordon and releasing the Z-Wave, eliminating evil in the galaxy, Rita and Zedd became human, Divatox was turned good, and every monster was turned to dust, including Dark Specter.”  
Madi was tearing up, “So… that's what happened. He died to save the world.”  
Xenon smiled, “I told you his death wasn’t in vain. He was a hero.”  
Tommy’s voice started up yet again, “A year later Terra Venture, a space station made to search the galaxy for a new planet for humans to colonize. 5 Rangers found the ancient quasar sabers, becoming the Lost Galaxy Rangers as they waged battle against Trakeena who was defeated by Leo.  
Later, back on earth, demons were released from their prison, Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, Chad Lee, Kelsey Winslow, and Dana Mitchell were recruited to be the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.”  
“Yikes,” said Dan, “More demons, you think they know that Xandred guy?”  
“Oh please, Dan,” said Adam, “Not all hellspawn know each other.”  
The video continued, “in the Year 3000, the space criminal Ransik was about to be put in cryo prison, but he escaped and killed Alex, the Fiance of Jen Scotts, and escaped to the past. So she, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip went back in time to the year 2002 and recruited Alex’s ancestor, Wes. The team became Power Rangers Time Force, and bound together to defeat Ransik once and for all.”  
“Oh for real?” said Zee, “Time travel? I thought this would be easy to follow.”  
“In the town of Turtle Cove, the Orgs have begun their conquest of Earth using pollution. Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, and Alyssa Enrilé were selected to be the Wild Force Rangers.  
Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train Earth’s future protectors, until Lothor attacked, kidnapping all the students but 3, Shane, Dustin, and Tori, who used the Powers of Wind, Earth, and Water. They were eventually joined by Blake and Hunter Bradley, the Thunder Rangers, and finally, Cam, the Samurai Ranger. Using their abilities the Rangers defeated Lothor at the loss of their Powers, for a while.  
Conner, Kira, and Ethan were students at Reefside High, and one day they were all sent to detention by their principal. She commands that the newest teacher, Dr. Oliver to watch over them. The 3 kids wound up finding the Dino Gems, as well as Dr. Oliver’s laboratory, the find out about his Ranger Past and he later became the Black Dino Ranger. They were later joined by Trent who became the White Dino Ranger. These 5 went off to fight against Mesogog as the Dino Thunder Rangers!”  
Zee scoffed, “How many teams does one guy need? Yeesh.”  
Mike laughed, “Dude, this guy is the coolest, how many martial artists, race car driving, paleontologists do you know, and a Power Ranger on top of that!”  
“A year later, Nick, Charlie, Madison, Vida, and Xander were summoned by Udona to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force, and fight the Morlocks.”  
Madi practically had stars in her eyes, “Wow, magic IS real?”  
Zee said, “Yes, or they are just using the Morphin’ Grid to augment reality.  
Madi groaned, “You have to go and ruin my fun!”  
Zee just shrugged.  
“The two brothers, Moltor and Flurious tried stealing the Corona Aurora and were put into an intergalactic prison. Sentinel Knight scattered the pieces across the Earth so Moltor and Flurrious can’t find them should they escape. Years later, Andrew Hartford, world-renowned treasure hunter, found the Corona and recruited 5 teens to become the Overdrive Rangers and restore the gems to the Corona.  
For over 10,000 years, Dai Shi has been locked away safely by the Pai Zhuq, but now Dai Shi escaped and the Pai Zhuq selected their top students, Jarrod, Lilly, and Theo… except Jarrod turned out to be a poor choice, so Casey was selected instead, so they became the Power Rangers Jungle Fury! Meanwhile, Jarrod was taken over by Dai Shi, and the Jungle Fury Rangers fought to protect people from the evil Dai Shi clan!  
The Powers of the Samurai Rangers have been passed down for many generations, they are brought together whenever the Nighlok want to flood the world with Sanzu River Water. Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily were brought together as the Nighlok returned, to defeat Xandred as the Samurai Rangers.”  
“Oh wow,” said Mike, “I thought they were cool but they seem way cooler with that backstory!”  
“Yeah I guess,” said Zee, hiding that she’s been enjoying this.  
“When the Space Armada attacked, Gosei, the guardian of Earth who was trained by Zordon, summoned 5 teens who truly cared for the Earth, they became the Mega Rangers! But when it was obvious that the Armada was much too strong for them, so Gosei gave them the Legendary Morphers, giving them a new form and gave them the ability to transform into their fellow Rangers.”  
“Hey!” said Adam, “Why do they get all the Rangers from the start?”  
“Oh…,” said Xenon, “Well uh, Gosei was always smarter than me, he gave both me and him the 5 Power sets, but he found out how to harness them as the keys and then found a way into the Grid so he can create the keys, heh, he even managed to get Powers from alternate dimensions! I don’t even know how that’s possible! Oh hey, there's one more so far”  
“Earth’s greatest ninja sacrificed his life when Galvanax, the champion of the Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. The Stars were held within the Nexus Prism and the Stars were put in the hands of Brody, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah, who are the Ninja Steel Rangers, who used their Ninja powers to protect Earth from Galvanax and his Warrior Contestants!”  
“And that.” said Alpha, “Is the end of the first informational video!”  
“The first?” said Mike, “But that was already an information overload!”  
“Odd,” said Alpha, “I was under the assumption that human brains could carry much more data than this.”  
“Ugh, whatever,” said Zee, “Imma head home… it’s gettin’ late.”  
“But Makenzie, this information is crucial to mastering the Legendary Powers!” said Alpha, “Do you want to fail at saving the planet?”  
Mike shrugged, “As we’ve failed before!”  
Alpha chuckled and said, “Well I will send these videos to your Morphers to watch at any time  
“Ok I need sleep, goodnight ya buncha wackos!” said Zee as she teleported off.  
The other Rangers said goodbye and teleported home, and Mike went off to his room and they all slept except Mike, who stared at the video Alpha sent to his Morpher, he focused at the Mega Rangers and thought for a minute, then he shook it off and went to bed.


	7. Galactic Encounter

“Alright Mackenzie,” said Alpha, “The new Micro Zords are ready to be tested. Just morph and we can begin!”  
“Ok.” said Zee, “Just… call me Zee, Mackenzie sounds dumb.”  
“Yes yes, of course, sending out Micro Zords.”  
“It’s Morphin’ Time!” yelled Zee, “Final Force, Activate!”  
Alpha sent out cybernetic beings about the same size as Zee, “Okay,” he began, “I will start by setting it to the skill level similar to your’s and your companion’s if it gets too intense just say the word and I will deactivate the Micro Zords.”  
“Pssh,” said Zee, “As if, this will be a piece of cake. Victory Trident!”  
One of the Zords walked up summoning a spear, it ran toward Zee but she managed to trip it using her Trident. Another one came from behind with a sword, but she disarmed it and kicked the sword into the head of the one aiming a bow at her. The one with a spear tried sneaking up to her but she stabbed it and threw the robot at the dagger-wielding one before it could even begin to fight.  
“Come on Alpha, there’s got to be some more glitches, I barely broke a sweat!” complained Zee.  
“Hmmm, perhaps I can make some more minor adjustments, I do hope the defender’s of the universe would have some challenge with their training sessions.”  
Mike walked out of his room and into the training room, “Good lord you two, could you be any louder?”  
“Theoretically, yes,” said Alpha.  
“Ugh, I mean I would like to sleep in peace please.” Mike groaned.  
“Sorry to burst your bubble,” said Xenon, “But we’ve got a monster sighting, looks like Pyrite’s there too. I contacted the others and they are being teleported as we speak. I’ll warp you two out now.” as Xenon stopped speaking the two were sent out to the top of a tall building. On top was a monster who looked like a living extension cord, with outlets on each hand and tendrils coming out of his head.  
Pyrite noticed the Rangers and decided to introduce the monster, “Oh, well Rangers, why don’t you say hello to SurgeBreak… or you know just destroy it like you always do. That’s how these things always end anyways, well goodbye!” he teleported off and left the Rangers to fight SurgeBreak.  
“You know.” said Adam, “I think he’s kinda cute.”  
The other Rangers looked at him and decided to ignore it and get to fighting. The monster summoned some Slime Bots, which were easily taken care of by the Rangers without morphing but when the Monster started fighting is when they needed their suits.  
“Ok guys!” said Mike, “It’s Morphin Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!” They got into their uniforms and summoned their weapons.  
“Alright everyone,” said Dan, “Let’s blow this spark plug!”  
The Rangers rushed at SurgeBreak, dodging his whipping wires. Just when they thought they had this fight in the bag, the monster unleashed a storm of electricity, immobilizing 3 out of 5 Rangers, luckily Madi and Adam dodged the blast, Adam Morphed into his Dino Thunder form while Madi became the Pink Samurai Ranger. Adam uses the Ptera Grips while Madi summoned a giant shuriken and threw it at Surge Break, Adam then flew past Surge Break and slashed him, severing his tendrils.  
The Rangers regrouped while Madi and Adam demorphed and summoned the Finale Cannon, wiping out the electrical monster in an explosion.  
“That was… easier than it should’ve been,” said Zee  
“I think I know why,” said Xenon through their communicators, “Seems like some teleportation signatures are leaving Earth’s atmosphere. Looks like it was headed toward Miranoi. In other words, this guy was a distraction”  
Madi Perked up, “Woah wait, M-Miranoi? That’s… That’s the planet that the Terra Venture colony inhabited! That’s where the Lost Galaxy Rangers are!”  
“That’s right!” said Xenon, “I’m readying the teleportation sequence, it may take a while.”  
“Well, let’s hope the Rangers on Miranoi can handle whatever Pyrite is gonna throw at them,” said Dan.  
They couldn’t. Pyrite had used a spell similar to what Octoroo used, the Spell resurrected Trakeena, the enemy of the Galaxy Rangers and used a bit of DNA he dug up from Mesogog’s lair. With Trakeena under his control, he made his demands clear, “All I want is the Quasar Sabres, then me and my friend here will leave your little colony.”  
“As if!” said Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, “We won’t give you the Sabres no matter what! I don’t know who you are but if you are teaming up with Trakeena, then I know you’re bad news.” he and his teammates got into a line and yelled out, “GO, GALACTIC!” and Morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers.   
Kai, the Blue Ranger, chuckled, “Honestly, you expect us to be threatened? We destroyed Trakeena ages ago, what makes you think she’ll stand a chance now?”  
Pyrite just glared, “Oh, this will be fun. Slimebots, attack!” the grimey mechanical beings lunged straight to the Galaxy Rangers, who were having a bit of trouble, being out of practice for so long, but they did manage to knock them all down albeit a bit winded. Pyrite then sent out Trakeena which is when the tides turned in favor of the villains, she fought like a rabid beast, clawing at the Rangers.   
Trakeena managed to knock all the Galaxy Rangers out of their suits just as the Final Force Rangers appeared. The instantly Morphed and began fighting the humanoid insect, dodging her wildly sporadic attacks.  
“Ok guys,” said Dan, “This is getting intense, we should go Legendary!”  
“Agreed,” said Zee, “Let’s Rocket!” she said as she led the Morph into the Space Rangers. When they morphed they used their new weapons to fight Trakeena. Mike stabbed at her with the Spiral Sabre, while Zee used the Astro Axe to slash her in the back. Trakeena screeched in pain and Pyrite realized he needed to fallback, he and Trakeena teleported to somewhere else on the planet, while Final Force went to help the Galaxy Rangers.  
Mike went up to Karone, the Pink Ranger and helped her up, still Morphed into the Red Space Ranger, she got up and looked at Mike, still a bit dizzy from the fight, “Andros?” she said, puzzled.  
“What? Oh, no.” said Mike, demorphing, “I’m Mike Blade, Final Force Red!”  
“Well,” said one of the Rangers getting up, “I’m Mike Corbett.”  
Final Force Mike groaned and said, “Great, another Mike.”  
“We know all about you, from the videos Tommy Oliver sent us,” said Maddi  
“Actually,” said Zee, “Madi watched all of them, the rest of us got the short version.”  
Leo joined in, “Well, it’s good to get some help, we’re a bit rusty. No one has attacked Miranoi for… God, was it 20 years?”   
“Don’t worry,” said Adam, “We’ll help you out!”  
“Well,” said Maya, the Yellow Ranger, “I suppose until they show up again, we should show you all around here, as there haven’t been many visitors from the earth until now.”  
The Final Force Rangers along with the Galaxy Rangers were led down a path into a small, yet busy town. Earth’s technology combined with Miranoi’s unique plant life was a perfect mix as many exotic foods and such were invented thanks to the combination of cultures.   
“Wow…” Madi exclaimed, “Being on a whole new planet is so… surreal, I would’ve never thought it would feel like this.”  
“Here’s our last stop,” said Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger, “These, are the planet’s most precious items… the Quasar Sabres.”  
“They give this world life,” said Mike C. “They also created our Morphers and even brought one of our friends back to life.”  
“Interesting,” said Zee, “Seems like they have a strong connection to the Morphin’ Grid. No wonder Pyrite wants them so bad.”  
“All the more reason to kick him off of this planet,” said Mike B.  
Meanwhile, in an uninhabited section of the planet, Pyrite was discussing a new plan with his master, “How did they even manage to get here?” Pyrite questioned, “It’s not like I told them anything about where I’m going.”  
On the other end, his Master groaned, “You did remember to cloak the Teleportation signal… right?”  
Pyrite’s face turned bright red, he coughed and said, “I uh, won’t disclose that information as of right now.”  
“Well then,” said Pyrite’s master, obviously holding back his anger, “I may have another idea, I’m sending another DNA sample to you, add it to Trakeena and if she falls, we’ll have just enough energy to fire an Ulti-laser and Teleport you home, where I’ll berate you for your constant failure.” The shadowy figure closed off the feed and Pyrite sighed as the DNA sample teleported to the ground in front of him, He grabbed and opened it, combining it with Trakeena. When it did she erupted in flame and Pyrite smiled.  
Back in the colony, the Rangers were at a bar made from salvaged parts of Terra Venture. Inside was a small gold and red robot, his head looked like a UFO with a red light moving from left to right on his “face”, on his chest was a yellow glowing lightning bolt, the small robot spoke, “Ay yi yi! Are you ok? That battle sounded bad!” he spoke with a slightly nasally and high pitched voice.  
“We’re fine Alpha,” said Kai.  
“Alpha?” said Adam, “We have an Alpha back at home, Alpha 10.”  
“Oh!” said the other Alpha, “You know one of my brothers? Incredible! You five must be Power Rangers, allow me to introduce myself, I am Alpha 6.”  
“Cool!” said Zee, “What happened to 7 through 9?”  
“And 1 through 5 for that matter,” said Dan.  
“Well, Alpha 4 was repurposed into Alpha 5, who is on Eltar, Alpha 7 is on KO-35 with Andros, and Alpha 8-”  
“Sorry to interrupt!” yelled Pyrite, “But the Rangers and I have some unfinished business!”  
Everyone in the bar and surrounding establishments ran home, while the 11 Rangers ran outside to see Pyrite with a Flaming Trakeena, her eyes showing nothing but a hunger for death. The Rangers got ready to fight as Pyrite sent out Slimebots, the 2 teams readied their Morphers.  
“Ready?” yelled Leo and Mike B. at the same time.  
Their respective teams yelled out, “Ready!” and activated their Morphers.  
“Final Force, Activate!” yelled the Final Force Rangers.  
“Go, Galactic!” yelled the Galaxy Rangers.  
They Morphed and instantly started fighting the Slimebots, getting a bit overwhelmed y the sheer number of them. When the Rangers got through them, Trakeena charged at the Rangers with giant glowing red claws, slashing and stabbing at the Rangers.  
“This planet wouldn’t happen to have a Fire Department would it?” quipped Adam.  
“It wouldn’t be enough, she’s gonna burn down the whole jungle!” said Maya, frightened.  
“Final Force!” yelled Mike, “We need to contain the flames, I have an idea, Zee, you Morph into Samurai Blue. You can use its water power to put out the flames!”  
“You got it, Mike,” said Zee, “Go Go Samurai!” Zee Morphed and then turned to the fire, she pulled out the Samuraizer again and wrote 沫, and yelled out, “Symbol Power, Splash!” a wave of water came from the Kanji, extinguishing the flames. “Hey, it worked!” Zee said, surprised.  
The rest of the Rangers were about to finish off Trakeena, but before they could Pyrite yelled, “FIRE THE ULTI-LASER NOW!” a laser shot Trakeena’s beast-like body, turning into a giant, who lept into the atmosphere and out into space, shooting flames at the planet.  
“Augh, we need to stop her,” said Leo, “You guys need to stop her, the Galacta Beasts won’t form into Zords anymore!”  
“Uhh, Xenon, can our Zords… do that?” said Madi.  
“Umm… Maybe?” said Xenon, unsure.  
“Goddamnit Xenon, the Planet is literally on fire! You need to tell us if we can do this!”  
Alpha groaned, “The Zords can work in space. Just not for long. You need to take down Trakeena in 5 minutes,” Alpha was punching in the coordinates of the Rangers, sending the Zords there way.  
The Zords arrived and combined, ready to fight… in space! They started by slashing the Megazord’s sword at Trakeena, she dodged but the Zord fired missiles at her, knocking her back, the Megazord then boosted toward her. And stabbed her with the sword. Despite the Sword in her chest, she ignited herself to be hot enough that the Rangers could feel the heat in their cockpits.   
Zee got an idea, “Guys! What if we launched her into the sun?”  
“WHAT?” said Adam, “That’s insane! I LOVE IT!”  
The Rangers turned the Megazord, aiming Trakeena toward Miranoi’s sun, they then activated the jets giving just enough momentum to launch her into the sun, while the Rangers moved toward Miranoi, the Megazord crashed on the surface and the Rangers were teleported out of the Zords, which were sent to Alpha for repairs.  
Final Force was getting ready to go back to Earth, saying goodbye to the Galaxy Rangers. “Thanks for the help,” said Leo, “The planet would probably be burnt to a crisp if it wasn’t for you!”  
“No problem,” said Mike B. “Just make sure you keep in shape, practicing and such.”  
“Absolutely, oh by the way,” started Leo, he looked at the other Galaxy Rangers and they nodded at him, “We, the Galaxy Rangers, entrust you with our Power!”  
The Final Force Rangers smiled and Alpha opened a Portal to Earth, while Final Force walked through, the Galaxy Rangers walked to their homes.  
As the portal was closing, a green figure zoomed through at last minute, they were dropped in the middle of Angel Grove. The green figure pressed a button on a box on their thigh, out came a glowing card, as the card’s glow died down, Mike Corbett’s Ranger Form, the Magna Defender, was shown on it, they put the card back and said, “Earth… finally.” they dashed away as the lights from a car drew near. They watched from atop a building and said, “This will require some getting used to.”


	8. My Life as a Blue Ranger

By the time the Rangers got back from Mirinoi, it was already nighttime, they all said goodnight and teleported to their homes, Zee, however, teleported about a mile away from home and walked the rest of the way. She came up to the big gate surrounding the biggest, fanciest, house in Angel Grove. When she got inside her father was there with a concerned expression.  
When her father noticed her, he went over and said, “Mackenzie! Where have you been? I was so worried you didn’t answer your phone and then you get home a 10 at night! Are you ok?”  
Zee groaned, “Dad, I’m fine, I guess my phone had no reception, I'm just kinda tired, I’m going to bed.”  
Zee’s father’s expression turned from concerned to upset, “Mackenzie I can’t have you leaving every other day to go do God knows what and get home all tired, you have responsibilities!”  
Zee continued walking to her room and said, “You have no idea,” shutting her door. She flopped down in bed and looked at her phone, checking her social media, Zee somewhat regretted following Madi as she posts A LOT. Zee finally fell asleep.  
Zee woke up a bit late and went to get some breakfast. She saw her father reading a newspaper with some coffee, he took his last sip as Zee was putting bread in the toaster. Zee’s father spoke up, “I have to go to a meeting at work today, please promise you’ll be home when I’m back.”  
Zee didn’t even turn around and said, “Mmhmm”.  
As her father left Zee reached to her pocket, and realized she didn’t have her phone, “Um Andrews?” said Zee, “Do you know where my phone is?”  
The butler turned around and said, “Oh, I noticed it was low on battery so I took the liberty of charging it. I hope that is fine.” He gave the phone to her.  
“Aw it’s fine, thank you,” said Zee pocketing the phone. When she did, her hidden Morpher beeped which made her jump. Zee cleared her throat and said, “Oh I just remembered, I have to do a thing with my friends so uh… I’ll be right back.” Zee rushed to her room and teleported to the command center. She saw the other Rangers gathered around Xenon and Zee said, “This better be important, I think my dad is getting suspicious.”  
“Well I mean you COULD go and stop the monster from destroying the city,” said Alpha 10, “If that isn’t too much trouble.”  
“Well,” Xenon began, “Looks like Pyrite sent out some kind of knight. Alpha’s scans have identified him a Chaos Knight, who has conquered some distant planet called uh… Nemesis. I suggest you be careful as he is known for his ruthless fighting style.” As Xenon spoke he showed a picture of the knight, he had your standard knight armor, with some glowing bits as well as a lot of gold.  
“Heh, we don’t need to worry,” said Adam, “I bet you that planet wasn’t home of the coolest Power Rangers team!”  
The Rangers were teleported into the city, where the knight was waiting, “Ah… you must be those… Power Rangers. I’ve never fought such a thing on my Planet. This is sure to be interesting,” The knight walked toward the Rangers slowly with his giant blade over his shoulder.  
“Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint you, would we?” said Mike, sarcastically, “Ready guys?” he asked, readying his Morpher.  
“Ready!” echoed his team, then all together they said, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Final Force ACTIVATE” and they Morphed and summoned their weapons.  
“Oh yes! This is going to be fun!” said the Knight.  
“Let’s go!” said Mike, and they all charged at the knight at the same time. The knight swung his blade at Mike, who caught it with his Finale Sabre. Madi followed up with a few bow shots and the Knight stumbled back a bit. Adam tried to get him in the back with his Destruction Daggers, but they just bounced off. The knight then tried to hit Zee, but she reacted quickly and Morphed into Dino Thunder blue, using her Tricera Shield, allowing Dan to use the Black Alien Ranger powers to fire the Aquitian Blaster at the Knight’s hand, allowing Zee to do a sweeping kick at the Knight, but to her surprise he didn’t fall.  
Zee rolled away, dodging the sword but she was still surprised at his immense strength, “Maybe I’ll fight swords with swords! Yeah… that makes sense.” she selected Samurai on her Morpher and called out, “Go Go Samurai!” Morphing into the Blue Samurai Ranger. She Charged at the Knight and managed to hold her own against him for a while. She was about to get a strike in his neck but was kicked back.  
The Chaos Knight laughed, “You thought it’d be that easy? Ha! I am more powerful than any of you, I’ll be back to destroy this city in a bit, be ready” the Knight laughed as he teleported off.  
The Rangers powered down, but Mike was a bit upset, “Damn it! He was too strong, what are we gonna do?”  
Zee patted Mike on the back, “Don’t worry, I think I had him with the Samurai Powers. Maybe if we all use them we could stand a chance.”  
“Even if we use those powers.” said Dan, “He’s more experienced than us with sword fighting. We need to practice if we’re gonna make a dent in his armor.”  
“Alpha told me the bugs in the training center should be ironed out.” said Zee, “We can go and practice there!”  
“You aren’t going anywhere!” said a voice from behind the Rangers.  
“D-dad? What are you doing I thought you had a meeting!” said Zee.  
“Oh I did, but I left after Andrews told me about how you just took off as soon as I left, right after I told you to stay home!”  
“Um i-if I may Mr. Sapphire.” said Madi, “Zee wasn’t d-doing anything wrong! She was just helping us with… uh…” Madi stopped as she realized she can’t just tell a civilian about their Ranger antics.  
Adam spoke up, “Cleaning!” The other Rangers looked at him like he was insane, “She uh… wanted to help us with a bit of… volunteering?”  
“Uh-huh. Come on Zee, you’re grounded,” said Zee’s father. Zee groaned and got into the limousine parked a few feet away. When they got in Zee’s father continued speaking with her, “So this is what you do all day? Hang out, ‘cleaning’ with your hooligan friends?”  
“They aren’t hooligans dad! If you go to know then you’d see that they are great people!” said Zee.  
“There are no great people in this world Mackenzie. Just people trying to stab you in the back and take advantage of you.” said her father.  
“That’s not true what about… what about the Power Rangers? They spend their lives helping the people of this planet purely because they know it’s right!”  
“Oh, you can’t be serious Mackenzie! You don’t know the Power Rangers! No one does, how do you know they are such great people?”  
“BECAUSE I AM ONE!” yelled Zee, immediately covering her mouth after realizing what she said.  
Her father was dumbfounded, “I knew it!”  
“What… how?-”  
“You’ve been going off doing drugs haven’t you?”   
Zee just stared at her father, “You can’t be serious.” Zee noticed that they were home, he got out of the car and went straight to her room.  
Zee just laid there for a minute until her phone buzzed. She saw a text from Madi, “You ok? Will you be able to help us if the knight returns?”  
Zee tapped her phone a few times and sent, “Grounding doesn’t mean I can’t still teleport”  
Madi sent a thumbs-up emoji and said, “Perfect, we’ll let you know when he’s back.”  
Madi’s father sat in his office and covered his face, he looked at a picture on his desk showing himself, a younger Zee, and a woman about the same age as him. He looked at the picture and said, “What am I doing wrong.”  
Andrews knocked on Zee’s door, Zee said, “It’s open” and Andrews walked in.  
He spoke, “You do know why your father is so protective, correct?”  
Zee sighed, “Yeah… it hasn’t been the same since mom left. Doesn’t mean you had to put a locator app on my phone while I slept.”  
“Sorry,” said Andrew, “But you do know if I didn’t I could’ve been fired.”  
“Yeah… I wouldn’t want that for you.”  
Andrews got up to leave, “Just… go easy on your father. He’s trying.” he walked out the door.  
Zee heard the beep from her Morpher and looked at it, then looked at the door, “Sorry dad.” she said to herself, before teleporting back into the middle of the city.  
“There you are!” said Mike, “We’re up to our heads in Slimebots!”  
“Don’t worry!” said Zee, she began fighting them, knocking them into each other.  
Back at her house, Zee’s dad got a notification saying Zee was back in the city’s center. He got up and Andrews got into the limo and began driving to her location, “How did she get there so fast?” said Zee’s father scratching his head.  
Andrews looked back and said, “Sir, there’s a monster attack in that section of the city and it’s been evacuated.”  
“What?” Zee’s father yelled, “Then go! Go faster! We need to make sure she’s ok!”  
Andrews stepped on the gas making the limo speed up significantly past the speed limit. They finally got there and Zee’s father saw her and her friends fighting Slimebots when a giant knight materialized in front of them.   
Zee’s father scrambled out of the car and ran toward the direction of Zee, but he noticed that the 5 teens were lined up, then they yelled out, “Final Force, ACTIVATE!” as a wave of light washed over them, putting them into their uniforms.  
Zee’s father was dumbfounded, but then ran up to Zee and said, “What do you think you’re doing?”  
Zee heard her father and turned around and said, “Da- uh… citizen! Please leave it’s dangerous here!”   
Her father said, “I know it’s you, Zee! How could you do this without telling me?”  
Zee just said, “Dad, we don’t have time for this shit! Go home!”  
“NO! I will not allow you to continue with this!”  
“Ah… drama!” said the Knight, “This is most definitely interesting, but I have a job to do,” he dashed toward Zee and her father.  
Reacting quickly, she Morphed into Turbo and ran her father off to a safe place, “Dad, you stay here I gotta go-”  
“No!” said her father, grabbing her arm, “Mackenzie I can’t let you go and put your life in danger!”  
“Dad,” said Zee, taking off her helmet. “Putting my life in danger is what’s keeping everyone else live’s safe. My responsibility as a Power Ranger is more important than just my life.” Zee’s father was speechless, Zee added, “Besides, I just won’t die, I’m too strong” she put her helmet back on and raced off to the knight.  
“Ok everyone, let’s use Samurai’s Powers to finish this fool!” said Mike.  
The rangers called out, “Go Go Samurai!” and Morphed into a Samurai Gi. And aimed their Spin Swords at the Chaos Knight.  
“Hey Zee,” said Mike, he handed her the Shark Attack Spin Disc, “You weren’t able to train with us, you can use this.”  
“Thanks, Mike,” said Zee, smiling. She slid the Disc onto her Spin Sword, spun the disk and got a Red Coat, the blade of her sword became a Shark.  
The 5 Rangers ran toward the Chaos Knight, catching his sword swipes and landing a few hits on his Armor, Zee used her Shark Sword to slash up the Chaos Knight. Causing him to stumble back. The Rangers lined up and Spun the Discs on their swords, shouting, “Spin Sword Quintuple SLASH!” and shot waves of elemental power from the blades, blowing up the Chaos Knight.  
A laser from the sky surrounded the area where the Chaos Knight was destroyed, making him grow. The Rangers summoned the Megazord and begun fighting with the Chaos Knight.   
“No one will destroy me Rangers! And now at this size, all I need is to crumple your little tin can to become ruler of this planet!” bragged the Chaos Knight.  
“You wish, metalhead!” said Zee, but despite their efforts, the Megazord was just not strong enough. They fell to their knees and struggled to get to their feet.  
“Ay yi yi!” screamed Alpha, “The Megazord has sustained too much damage! You need to leave now!”  
“Not a chance Alpha, we need to protect the Earth from…” Mike said, but got distracted by something flying past the Megazord, “What is that?”  
The mysterious savior was what looked like a Zord styled off of a dragon. It flew up to the Chaos Knight and fired Plasma Breath at him, melting his armor, then the Dragon morphed into a Megazord, it retained the Dragon’s wings on it’s back, while the head formed the Right arm and the tail, the left. The Megazord stabbed it’s tail-arm into the Knight, then fired more Plasma Breath from the right arm, destroying the Knight for good. After the explosion, the new Megazord gave Final Force a salute and then morphed back into a Dragon, flying away at light speed.  
The Rangers got out of their Zord and just tried to process what just happened, but before they could, Zee’s father walked up and spoke with her.  
“Mackenzie… I just wanted to say…” he began.   
Zee responded, “Dad, I don’t care what you say, I will continue being a Power Ranger no matter-”  
“I’m proud of you.”  
“W-what?”  
Her dad sighed and said, “Though I am worried about your safety… I see now that you can hold your own and… your mother would be proud of you as well.”  
Zee smiled and hugged her father, and they went home.  
The Dragon landed on a mountain, and the Green Ranger walked out, “I think it’s time… I reveal myself,” they said as they removed their helmet, revealing two-toned, shoulder-length hair. They looked to the sky and teleported off in a green flash.


	9. Go Green Ranger Go!

The Rangers had just gotten back to the Command Center after their intense battle with the Chaos Knight, and witnessing the Dragon Zord save them from a grim demise.  
“Ok Xenon,” said Zee, “Can you explain what that new Zord was?”  
“Was it a 6th Ranger!?” said Maddi, excitedly.  
“I do not remember a Dragon Zord,” said Alpha, “We only had 5 Zords created because we only had 5 Morphers for 5 Rangers.”  
Xenon nodded, “I have no idea where thatZord came from… wait”  
“What is it?” said Adam.  
“I… might know where the Dragonzord came from.” said Xenon, “When I was developing your Powers, I had a prototype version, I discarded it, but I guess it wasn’t destroyed, perhaps the Zord was made from that prototype Morpher.”  
“Well then, maybe we just need to find the Zord and whoever’s piloting it!” said Zee.  
The Rangers went out into the city and split up searching for someone who would be a Power Rangers. The looked through the city for somewhere a Ranger would be, Mike and Dan bumped into this guy who was wearing a bunch of silver, but it turns out he was a street performer. “Why did you think he was a Ranger?” asked Adam.  
“Well, I mean we all wear colors matching our suits for some reason. I just thought someone wearing all that silver could be a Ranger!”  
Dan sighed, “Mike, I respect you as a leader but that was a bit of a stretch, common, let's keep looking.”  
“I-I dunno guys,” said Madi on the phone, who was in her favorite comic shop, “We’ve been looking for an hour and we don’t even know what they’d look like. I feel like we should wait until they show up again to help with a monster.”  
“I think Madi’s right,” said Zee, also on the phone, “We should just wait for a monster attack.”  
The other Rangers hung up and decided to wait. Meanwhile, Madi looked around the shop when she saw a girl looking confused at a comic about aliens, she was wearing a grey jacket with a green shirt, and black shorts., and her hair was half brown and half blonde.   
Madi decided to introduce herself, “H-hi there! I’m Maddi. I love how you dyed your hair!”  
The girl looked at Madi and looked around making sure she was the one being talked to then said, “Uh yes… haha. That.” She spoke with a British accent. Madi was about to ask her name but she said, “I gotta leave and go do… something else… bye!” and ran out of the building. Madi scratched her head and then left as well.  
“Well that’s just great,” said Mike, “Not only can we not find the new mystery ranger, but we can’t even lure them out because Pyrite hasn’t sent anyone out to fight us!”  
“Yeah…” said Zee, “He usually has one out by now.”  
Meanwhile, Pyrite and his master were discussing the previous failure, “I just don’t understand. I gave you the Chaos Knight, a being who conquered an entire planet on his own, and he was defeated?”  
“Master,” said Pyrite, “To be completely fair, Planet Nemesis didn’t have any Power Rangers. Aaaand these Rangers had help.”  
“Help? From who? A team of Legendary Rangers?”  
“No… it was a Megazord that wasn’t listed anywhere in our databases.”  
“So… they have a sixth Ranger now… I should’ve seen this coming. Send out a monster, we shall test the strength of this new Ranger perhaps they will make our quest to defeat the Rangers more interesting.”  
Pyrite Groaned, “I will never understand you.” Pyrite tapped a few buttons on a device he held in his hand, “I’ve got a monster, his name is Blockade, he can create shields around himself that are near unbreakable, as well as absorbing all attacks sent at him. Will that be a good way to test this new Ranger?” asked Pyrite, obviously tired of his master’s weird ideas.   
“Yes… it’s perfect.” said the Master, sitting back in his chair, “I can’t wait to watch.”  
The Rangers were lounging around the Command Center, waiting for something to happen, discussing their thoughts on the possibility of the new 6th Ranger, “What do you think his suit looks like?” said Mike, “I betcha it’s gold or silver?”  
“It’d be pretty cool if they had, like, a huge suit of armor.” Zee thought aloud.  
“Do you think he’ll even want to be part of our team?” asked Dan.  
“It’s p-pretty obvious that he will if the patterns of other 6th Rangers stays t-true,” said Madi.  
“Well, they seem to be with us, considering they helped up with the Chaos Knight, I’d say he’s on our team,” said Adam.  
“Great. More humans, I couldn’t be happier,” said Alpha.  
“Alpha we know you love us!” said Madi.  
Alpha let out a robotic groan and said, “Well what do you know, a monster attack, go, fight, leave.”  
The Rangers got up and teleported to where the monster attacked. Seeing a muscular monster with what looked like cybernetic enhancements on his arms, legs, and chest. He looked toward the Rangers, smirking, “Well look at that! Power Rangers… Pyrite was correct, you are quite fast when it comes to monster attacks! Now let's see if your strength comes anywhere near your speed! Slimebots, ATTACK!”  
Right on cue, the Slimebots attacked, unnaturally moving toward the rangers, who were battling still unmorphed leaving a pile of slimy metallic parts afterward. The Rangers were now ready to fight Blockade. They readied their Morphers and yelled, “It’s Morphin Time! Final Force, Activate!”  
The Rangers charged toward Blockade, starting to fight with just average punches and kicks, but they soon realized they weren’t doing anything, “What's the matter Rangers?” said the monster, “Having trouble?”  
“It’s fine, let’s just use our weapons,” said Mike, the Rangers followed his lead and summoned their weapons and continued wailing on Blockade. Madi fired a few energy shots from her Bow, allowing Adam to follow up with his daggers. Zee then stabbed at him with her Trident, but they realized that their attacks were still futile.   
After the Rangers stopped attacking, Blockade reflected the energy the Rangers used to attack him in the first place, launching the Rangers back. Zee got up and said, “He’s using our energy against us!”  
“What’ll we do?” said Madi.  
“We need to keep fighting, we can’t let him get to the rest of the city!” said Dan.  
“But fighting makes him stronger!” said Mike.  
“Oh, I’m strong either way,” said Blockade, running at Mike, who was picked up and launched at a nearby building, followed by Zee and Adam, who were enveloped with energy and forced to demorph. Madi tried firing energy arrows to stop him but he just mirrored the attack and forced Madi and Dan to demorph.   
All seemed lost, the Rangers met a foe who they simply couldn’t fight, but behind Blockade was the shadow of a human up on a nearby ledge. She spoke, “You may want to give up now, otherwise this may get ugly!” she had a British accent and two-toned hair, Madi looked up and recognized her as the same girl from the comic shop.  
Madi tried warning her, “Hey get out of here it’s too dangerous!”  
“Trust me” said the girl, “I can handle this!” she tapped a button on a box on her thigh, making a green glowing card comes out, she held it in her palm and yelled, “It’s Morphin’ Time!” she took the card and swiped it on the Morpher attached to her forearm, “Final Force, ACTIVATE!” she was engulfed in green energy, making a suit that looked near-identical to the other 5 Ranger’s suits but then a golden shield formed on her chest. She struck a pose and said, “Introducing your new teammate! Final Force… GREEN!” She held out her hand and a laser sword formed from her wrist. She jumped down with a flip and got ready to fight.  
“WAIT!” Said Zee, “He absorbs energy! You can’t just attack him!”  
“Watch this!” said the Green Ranger who ran toward Blockade, slashing at him with her laser blade, and he just laughed.  
“You can’t beat me like that, girl!” yelled Blockade.  
Final Force Green laughed and said, “Well let’s see if some other Ranger can beat you then!” she tapped the box again and out came another card, when she swiped it, a golden, hexagon-shaped Morpher came out, she held it in front of her and said, “Dragon Zord!” she Morphed into the Green Mighty Morphin’ Ranger. She pulled out her Dagger and played it, shooting out green lightning, which was absorbed yet again. She pulled out another card, swiped it and said, “Magna Power!” Morphing into the Magna Defender, a big black suit of armor with bull horns on her helmet and a big flowing cape. She used her Magna Blade, and slashed at Blockade, then converted it into the Magna Blaster and fired it at Blockade.  
“Augh… wh-what are you doing?” said Blockade.  
“Get ready for a power overload!” said the girl, using one more Card, swiping it, saying, “White Ranger, Dino Power!” becoming Dino Thunder White. She used the Dragon Quill to make arrows, which flew toward Blockade, making him overload and explode.  
She went back into her base Final Force form and took off her helmet to introduce herself, “My name’s Kass! Nice to meet you, Power Rangers!”  
Madi’s eyes were practically glowing, “The Sixth Ranger’s a girl? Woah…”   
Kass smiled, “Alright, you five better Morph, I have a feeling we aren’t done!”  
And then, almost like clockwork, Blockade grew to a mountainous size, so the Rangers, along with their new teammate got into their Megazords and began their fight.   
Kas called out, “Rangers, we need to attack simultaneously, we can overload him as I did before! Ready?”  
“READY!” said the Rangers, The Rangers used the Final Force Megazord’s Sword, while Kas’s Dragon Megazord used its tail which formed a Drill, They both struck the beast and he fell back a bit and zapped the Zords, but they retaliated with more attacks, attempting to force its shield to break.   
Kass had the other Rangers step back. She activated the Megazord’s arm cannon, firing Plasma Breath, breaking his shield, the Two Megazords then rushed by and slashed up Blockade’s Cybernetic body, making him explode for the last time.  
The Rangers got out of their Megazords and demorphed. They decided to properly get themselves introduced to Kas.  
“It’s great to meet you,” said Mike. “As you can tell I’m the Red Ranger, Mike.”  
“I’m Zee”  
“My name’s Adam.”  
“I-I’m Madi. Oh wait, you knew that. Hehe”  
“Hi, I’m Dan.”  
“Well,” said Kass, “You know my name, but not much else. I’m not from this planet. I came from the planet KO-35. Which is inhabited by Humans who evolved a bit differently. As you can tell by my hair.”  
“Oh… that isn't dyed?” said Madi, “That's… really cool!”  
“Ok, I’m just gonna ask the question that’s on everyone's mind,” began Mike “Where did you get that Morpher?”  
“Well…” She began. “It was about a month ago. I was… drawn toward an abandoned rock quarry. I saw something… glowing buried in the rocks. I dug it up and found this Morpher and the Box, but when I first dug it out it had one Ranger Card, the Final Force one. But I’d say about a week later, 4 new Cards showed up. A green one, a white one, a gold one, and a silver one. I was very confused about these Cards. But I realized that the Morpher was a scanner for the Cards, I strapped the Morpher to my arm and slid the first Card through and… I Morphed. I felt the energy flowing through me. Over the next week, I got 2 more Ranger Cards, another gold one and a new white one. I felt this… urge. I don’t know what but it was telling me to do something, running out of options I went back to the quarry, then out of the Final Force Card came this huge burst of energy, forming the Dragon Zord. I got in and it had coordinates already set for the planet Mirinoi. At this point I was just following whatever crazy thing was happening. So I flew the Dragon to Mirinoi where I caught the tail end of your fight with Trakeena. I saw the portal opened for you and I just ran through without thinking and… now I’m here on Earth.”  
“Let me get this straight,” said Zee, “You came all the way to Earth, just because the cards told you?”  
“That pretty much sums it up!”  
“OK,” said Mike, “I suppose we should take you to the command center.”  
“I don’t know Mike,” interrupted Dan, “I know she helped us a lot but… what if this is all just a trick? I mean it’s not like evil 6th Rangers are a new concept.”  
Maddi butted in, “No! She can’t be evil! I-I mean, not all 6th Rangers are evil the evil ones are a minority! I say we bring her to the command center!”  
“Well, that settles it! Let's go, beam us up Alpha!” said Adam.  
Alpha spoke through the Morphers, “Don’t ever say that again.” Alpha pressed a button on the control console and teleported the 6 Rangers to the command center.  
Kass was amazed at what she saw, the futuristic room with many lights, buttons, and screens surrounded her, then her attention was drawn to the man in the tube, “Hello! Why are you in there?”  
“Hi, you must be the elusive 6th Ranger,” said Xenon, “I’m not actually in a tube, by the way, it’s just a screen, I’m actually in the Morphing Grid, long story.”  
“So does she have the Morpher you told us about?” said Zee.  
“That looks like it, now I saw that you had access to the Legendary Rangers, seems like I forgot to desync that one from the others. Oh well, we sure were lucky to have you!” praised Xenon.  
“I just have one question,” said Dan, “Where will she live?”  
Alpha groaned, “No more Rangers in the command center, Mike is more than enough.”  
“Oh, it’s fine!” said Kass, “I can just sleep in the Dragonzord.”  
“U-um, maybe you should be somewhere with actual… beds?” said Madi, “I have an extra mattress at my house.”  
“Oh how nice!” said Kass, “I would love to, but I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”  
“Oh, n-nonsense, it will be fine!” said Madi nervously, “It does get a bit lonely at home anyways, and tomorrow I can show you around Angel Grove, get you… um familiar with Earth?”  
“Well, glad that’s settled!” said Xenon, “Now I suggest you go home, it is a bit late.”  
“Actually,” said Alpha, “Looks like Pyrite is down at a construction site, go and stop him, then you Rangers can rest.”  
All the Rangers but Kass groaned as they were sent to the construction site, and of course, Pyrite and an army of Slimebots were there, the Rangers got ready for yet another fight. Pyrite looked furious, breathing heavily, walking toward the Rangers.  
“I assume that is Pyrite?” said Kass.  
“Yeah,” said Mike, “He’s the one who sends out the Monsters.”  
Pyrite began shouting at the Rangers, “I am tired of you, always ruining my plans! I must defeat you, at whatever cost!” he pulled out a golden handgun, which ignited with blue energy, Pyrite saw the Ranger’s expressions and said, “You like it? It’s my design, and it will cause YOUR demise!”  
“Yeah right golden boy!” said Adam, “It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
The team followed along, saying, “Final Force, ACTIVATE!” Readying their weapons for battle. Pyrite sent the Slimebots to attack the Rangers and began lunging and punching the Rangers. Mike leaped over the Slimebots going straight to Pyrite, who shot at Mike with his new gun, Mike tried reflecting the shots with his sword but he missed one and got shot in the shoulder, Kass ran in to rescue her teammate, activating her wrist blade and slashed at Pyrite, who continued shooting until Kass knocked the gun out of his hand, she backed away and helped Mike to his feet, the other Rangers got back from the Slimebot battle and activated their Morphers.  
“We gotta go Legendary, I feel like I know what's about to happen, let's use the Space Ranger powers!”  
Kass gasped, “They are the team formed by Andros! He’s from my planet, he’s a hero to us!”   
“Well, are you ready?” said Mike, Kass nodded and they all selected Space Ranger’s icon.  
“Let’s Rocket!” they yelled, then becoming the Space Rangers, Kass became the Silver Ranger, who looked similar to the other suits but silver with gold highlights and the multicolored squares on the chest of the suit were now black.  
After Morphing, Pyrite tapped his pin, giving him his wings, armor, and sword. He maniacally laughed and flew toward the Rangers, Kass activated her weapon, the Super Silverizer, and used it to fire shots at Pyrite, slowing him down a bit.  
Mike punched Pyrite and used the Spiral Sabre to slash at him a bit, allowing Adam to use the Star Slinger to fire energy shots in his face. Then four of the Rangers got together and combined their weapons, forming the Quadro Blaster, which fired a powerful blast straight to Pyrite’s Chest, his armor faded away as he picked up his gun and said, “This… isn’t over…” and teleported away.  
The Ranger demorphed and Zee said, “Ok… I am so ready for sleep, I’m goin’ home,” and teleported away.  
The other Rangers went to their respective homes and Kass was led into Madi’s small house in a development area in Angel Grove, “Here it is Kass! My little home is now uh… your home! D-do you like it?”  
Kass looked around, there was a small TV with a game console attached in her living room, her kitchen had a few dirty dishes in the sink with a collection of paper plates next to the pile, Madi led Kass to her room where Madi put the extra mattress, Kass noticed a lot of Power Rangers figures and posters on the shelves and walls.  
Kass spoke up, “It’s very… cozy! I like it and I truly appreciate your generosity!”  
Madi blushed, “Oh it’s nothing, haha, I uh, saw you noticed my collection. I’ve looked up to the Power Rangers since I was a little kid, it’s still surreal knowing I am one now.”  
Kass yawned, “I better sleep, I’ve barely slept at all since I got to Earth, goodnight!”  
Madi and Kass went to their respective beds, sleeping off the tiring day they just had.  
Meanwhile, Pyrite was sent back to his Master’s domain, “How could you!” yelled the dark being, “I never ordered for you to leave and fight the Rangers, I don't want to lose my best general!”  
“I’m your only general,” said Pyrite, “Also I feel that the Rangers need to be destroyed at all costs, especially now when they are stronger than before with their new Ranger!”  
“That is none of your concern, worry not. The Power Rangers will see their demise, just now is not the time…”  
Pyrite scowled and said, “Fine… master” and walked away.  
And so, the Power Rangers got their well-deserved rest, and now with their new teammate, they are unstoppable, yet Pyrite’s master is still unphased… what is he planning?


	10. Spirits Unleashed!

“Alright Adam,” said Zee, “What’s this big thing you called us here for?” All of the Rangers were in the Command Center, invited by a very excited Adam.  
“Ok so, me and my family used to live in Ocean Bluff, and they had this pizza place that I always loved but they only had that one location, meaning there’s none here in Angel Grove, BUT, since we have this handy dandy teleportation device, we can go anywhere in the world, and I feel we deserve to treat ourselves!” said Adam, he sounded very excited, like a little kid.   
Alpha objected, “Adam, you can get more than optimal human fuel sources anywhere, why must you travel across the country for such a thing?”  
Xenon stopped him, “You know Alpha, you may have a supercomputer mind, but you do not know how humans work at all. Let them go, relaxation is highly important to the development of skills and such. I know I’d go if I could.”  
Alpha groaned, “Fine.” Alpha let Adam type in the coordinates to the pizza place and the Rangers teleported there. They found themselves outside a place called Jungle Karma Pizza.   
As they entered the building, Adam got even more excited, “Man, it’s just like how it used to be!”  
The Rangers sat down at a booth and looked at the menu to see what to order, a lot of the items had jungle-themed names and such, one specific item caught Mike’s attention, “There’s this one called the Pompei Pizza, and the picture just shows an overcooked pizza. Are you sure this place is good Adam?”  
Adam got a bit upset and said, “Hey man, don’t knock it till ya try it! How about we go with the simple Pepperoni Pizza. Any objections?” The other Rangers just shrugged and waited for their waiter.   
And soon came a man dressed in a green apron and wearing sunglasses, he pulled out a notepad and said, “Oh ho! Customers in need! Have no fear because your waiter is here! I am Flit and may I take your order?” he talked in a high-pitched voice and he almost hummed as he spoke.  
“Just one large Pepperoni! And uh, let’s do 6 sodas!”  
Each of the Rangers ordered their sodas and Flit buzzed off into the kitchen.  
Madi was looking around the room and noticed a picture on the wall, it had 5 Rangers, a Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and White Ranger on it, she spoke up, “Hey guys look at that picture, it’s the Jungle Fury Rangers! Wonder why they have a picture up there.”  
Right next to them there was a guy wiping the tables he looked over to Madi and said, “Oh, they’re from here, and in fact, they came here on multiple occasions!” he spoke in a “surfer dude” accent and he wore a purple t-shirt under his green apron, “They were highly trained Pai Zhuq masters, and they protected this city… this planet from Dai Shi… oh sorry, just got a bit… nostalgic.” as he was saying this Flit walked out with the Ranger’s Pizza, and they each took a slice and began eating.  
Kass was surprised, “I had never tasted anything like this!” she enjoyed it. She accidentally bumped a salt shaker and it nearly fell to the ground but it halted in midair, while Kass held her hand out, she levitated it back to the table as the Rangers looked in awe.  
“How… did you do that?” said Dan, “I’ve never seen anything like that!”   
Kass looked confused, I didn’t know you couldn’t. Everyone on my planet learns this in our second year of school.”  
“Well she did say her planet’s humans evolve differently.” said Madi, “Maybe 2 toned hair isn’t the only difference between us.”  
Meanwhile, Pyrite was in his living quarters, surrounded by many jars and vials. He was reading a spellbook and practicing a specific spell, the resurrection spell he stole from Octoroo. He was told to master it so that the villains he resurrected would be more than mindless husks. Pyrite tried the spell on the remains of the Lobster Mobster, he said it and the Lobster returned to his original state completely.  
“Augh, what happened, did the Rangers get destroyed?” said the frazzled crustacean.  
Pyrite laughed and said, “Perfect.” He pulled out his gun and annihilated the Lobster in one attack. Pyrite walked out and confronted his Master, “Sir, I perfected the spell! I can resurrect anyone defeated by the past Ranger teams! Any requests?”  
The dark being looked up, he thought for a minute before getting an idea, his red eyes stared into Pyrite’s he blankly said, “Dai Shi.”  
Pyrite was taken back, “I-uh… sir I- D-Dai Shi? Are you sure? He’s far more powerful than you… no offense.”   
“He will be under my control, Dai Shi has no physical form without using others as a host… or by absorbing Animal Spirits, we just have to find the right host for him and he’ll work with us for sure.”  
Pyrite cleared his throat and teleported off to where Dai Shi’s final battle was held, he said to himself, “This will end poorly,” and recited the spell. When he finished, the ground rumbled and out came a golden fiery being with two golden eyes.  
The flaming figure let out a roar and said, “I live yet again! I require a host!”  
Pyrite cleared his throat and said, “E-excuse me… Mr. Dai Shi? Yes, I resurrected you and uh… my master wishes to make you a new general for world domination? Do you think you could help us?”  
Dai Shi cackled and said, “I am grateful that you brought me back to this world! But I require… a host…” Dai Shi flew toward Pyrite, who looked scared.  
“N-n-n-now listen here I… we were intending on getting you a nice strong body to possess if you came back with us we… we could.”  
Dai Shi said, “None of that will be necessary… I have a perfect host right here…” Dai Shi flew into Pyrites body, his eyes glowed and he let out a distorted laugh and headed toward Ocean Bluff.   
The Rangers were all finishing up their Pizzas, the guy with the surfer's voice came up to them, “So I assume you enjoyed?” he said.  
The Rangers, who were stuffed, just gave him a thumbs up.  
“That was honestly the best pizza I’ve had in a while,” said Zee, she paid for the Pizza and gave a generous tip. Flit took the used plates and cups off the table while the Rangers got ready to go, but outside they heard chanting in a different language, they saw these pure white-skinned beings with hats that covered their heads and what looked like karate gis, the held their arms out and here hopping in a line, having civilians run in terror.   
Leading them was the recently possessed Pyrite, laughing and saying, “Yes! Feed me with your fear! Give me power!”   
The Final Force Rangers looked at each other and nodded, they were about to walk out and stop him but they were stopped by the surfer dude-voiced worker, “Um… let me take this one… you guys just ate. Flit, you know what to do!”  
“You got it RJ, my old friend!” he ran upstairs while RJ stepped out. The Final Force Rangers looked at each other, confused.  
RJ confronted Dai Shi and his warriors, “It’s been a long while since I’ve seen these guys, you know Rin Shi Warriors were always pushovers.”  
Dai Shi scowled, “I see some things never change RJ.”  
“I gotta say, I think this host is a bit of a downgrade, but it’s not any of my business. I’ll take you down no matter what you look like!” he pressed a button on a device on his wrist, his fists lit up with purple energy, as he yelled out, “Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” he blew up with purple energy and emerged in a Purple Ranger suit, it was designed with a claw mark logo on his chest, he had bits of armor on his forearms and his helmet was designed like a wolf, with ears at the top and white markings resembling whiskers. RJ struck a pose and said, “With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!”  
As RJ began taking down the Rin Shi, Madi was having a fangirl explosion, “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe on of the Jungle Fury Rangers was working there the whole time!”  
Zee interjected, “Well, he did seem to know a lot about Dai Shi, Pai Zhuaq and Jungle Fury. It’s kinda obvious in hindsight.”  
Mike sighed, “Don’t you think we should help him instead of talking about lore, It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
The other Rangers followed Mike’s lead, “Final Force, ACTIVATE!” the Morphed and ran out to help RJ, who was surrounded by Rin Shi, the Final Force Rangers activated their weapons and slashed away some of the warriors, leaving the Rangers standing face to face with Dai Shi.  
Zee mocked Pyrite and pointed her trident at him, “What’s the matter Pyrite? Got tired of SlimeBots?”   
Dai Shi stepped closer to the Power Rangers, “Oh Pyrite’s body is my host. I do think this will be temporary though. He possesses the spirit of the monkey, he seems dumb… foolish on the outside. But on the inside he is cunning, smart, always planning. It's a shame that he didn’t train to harness this spirit. He could be more useful… oh well.”   
Dai Shi lept toward the Rangers and he punched and kicked at the Rangers wildly. Forcing the Rangers to get more serious then, using their weapons to force Dai Shi back. They attempted to form the Finale Cannon but were interrupted by an energy blast from Pyrite’s blaster.   
Mike called out to his team, “We need to go legendary!” Mike selected Lost Galaxy on his Morpher as did the others, they all shouted out, “Go Galactic!” and Morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers while Kass became the Magna Defender, they rushed toward Dai Shi but were swiftly knocked back, but just as Dai Shi was ready to unleash a fatal attack, he was interrupted by a boa staff whacking him on the back, while two other mystery fighters attacked him with tonfa and nunchucks.   
Dai Shi stumbled back and look with anger at his attackers, who were wearing red, blue, and yellow gis, they each pulled sunglasses out of their pockets and put them on, they yelled out, “Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” they erupted with their respective colors, getting Ranger Suits, Red styled off of a Tiger, Blue a Jaguar and Yellow, a Cheetah and they yelled out their role call.  
“With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!”  
“With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!”  
“With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!”  
The 3 cat-like Rangers ran toward the crazed Dai Shi, with amazing kung-fu moves. The Red one spoke up, “Dai Shi if you wanted a second beating, you should’ve just asked!”  
“Casey, you have the spirit of a tiger but the sense of humor of a braindead hamster,” said Dai Shi.  
“Well don’t worry, you’ll get the beating of a lifetime… or would this be the 3rd?” said the yellow one, she held out her hand and yelled out, “JUNGLE BO!” and a bo appeared in her hands she smacked the back of Dai Shi’s neck with it, knocking him to the ground.  
The Red one shouted out, “JungleChucks!” and nunchucks appeared in his hands.  
The Blue Ranger yelled, “Jungle Tonfa!” and he got a pair of Tonfa.   
As the 3 got ready to fight but Dai Shi teleported away, the Jungle Fury Rangers demorphed and RJ spoke up, “So uh… where’s Dom?”  
As soon as RJ said that, a man in a white t-shirt ran in, wheezing, and said, “Flit called Dai Shi’s back?”  
“You just missed him,” said the blue Ranger.  
“Ok ok can you guys explain to us what’s happening?” said Mike, powering down with the rest of his team.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” said Madi, “Pyrite resurrected Dai Shi who used his body as a host!”  
RJ looked at her, surprised, “That’s um… exactly what happened. Well anyway, we’re the Jungle Fury Rangers, Red is Casey, Yellow is Lilly, Blue is Theo, That guy’s Dom and I am RJ.”  
“We should get back to the Pai Zhuaq temple.” said Casey, “I left on short notice and left Jarrod in charge, and if Dai Shi is back we need all the help we can get.”  
Adam spoke up, “Oh we can teleport there!” he tapped a button on his Morpher and said, “Alpha, send us to the Pai Zhuaq temple!”  
Alpha said, “Oh of course, what else am I good for, yeah let's just make Alpha our personal teleporter.” Alpha sassily pressed some buttons and they were sent to the Temple.  
Meanwhile, Dai Shi was face to face with Pyrite’s Master, he immediately demanded answers, “Where did you take me? You dare defy me? The great Dai Shi?”  
“Calm yourself,” said the shadowy figure, “It’s thanks to me that you are alive, I propose an alliance. I intend on making a new world order… and it involves the… ‘extinction’ of humanity, just like what you want. Now, if you help me, I will give you your planet to rule, I intend on conquest on an intergalactic scale you see.”   
Dai Shi glared for a bit, then said, “I’ll assist you… but I require a more… competent host. Bring me the one who holds the Lion Spirit… Jarrod.”  
Back at the Temple, Casey was explaining animal spirits to the Final Force Rangers, “Everyone has their own Animal Spirit. Their Spirit has many different factors, personality, hobbies, interests, fighting style, and others. Dai Shi is now reawakened, and your enemy has bonded with him. If you are going to stand a chance to Dai Shi, you must unlock your Animal Spirits, which is what I’ll help you do. Mike, you come with me, Zee and Adam will train with Lilly, Kass will train with RJ and Theo will take Dan and Madi. If all goes well you will be able to harness your spirits before Dai Shi returns.”  
The Rangers went off with their respective Masters and begun their training, Mike was ready and willing to get started, “Alright! What’s my spirit? I bet its a uh… BEAR! Or maybe… a Lion?”  
“Mike, you don’t choose your spirit. It chooses you. Animal Spirits and Power Rangers go hand in hand, even when it isn’t obvious.” Casey walked up to a training dummy and got into a fighting stance, he focused on the dummy and said, “Calling to the beast inside! FREE THE TIGER!” out of him came a red, mechanical tiger, slashing up the dummy.  
Mike clapped, “That was so cool! So you’re saying I get to do that?”  
Casey smiled, “You bet! Now, what is your weapon of choice?”  
“Well, normally I use this, Finale Sabre!” Mike’s Sword appeared, “I never used one until I became a Ranger, but I felt comfortable using one since even when going Legendary I prefer using Powers that give me a sword.”  
“What a great coincidence!” said Casey, “I have these Shark Sabres, we can start there, lets spar!” Mike smiled and ran toward Casey with his blade, and they clashed.  
Lilly had Adam and Zee take turns sparring, Zee going first, Lilly and Zee’s weapons were evenly matched, but Lilly had the upper hand, she spoke between blows, “You can’t force your spirit to form, it must come naturally,” Zee and Adam switched places, Adam’s daggers blocking Lilly’s attacks, though a few connected and Adam stepped back, then he ducked under another attack and performed a swift kick at Lilly, who was impressed, “You and I are not so different!”  
Theo reflected Madi’s arrows with his tonfa, knocked the to the side of him while teaching, “What you must always remember is you must be fully in touch with your spirit to control it, and you must make it an extension of yourself,” Madi and Dan switched, Dan, leaping and slicing with his ax.  
While fighting Madi said, “I can’t say I’m not having the time of my life! Each other legendary team only had the time to fight alongside us, not having the time to teach us. U-unless Tommy counts”  
“I have always felt a strong connection with animals, though I didn’t know much about Animal Spirits,” commented Dan.  
RJ and Kass bowed before engaging in combat, they intercepted each other's punches and kicks, RJ noticed her fighting style and said, “I think I might know what your Animal Spirit is.”  
“Oh really? What is it?” said Kass, stepping back.  
RJ answered, “You have the Spirit of the Dragon!”  
Kass put her finger on her chin, thinking, “That’s the same as my Zord. Is that a coincidence?”  
Little did she know, all the Ranger’s spirits match their Zords Casey was talking with Mike about this, “Like I was saying before, Animal Spirits and Power Rangers go hand in hand, their Zords are part of their destiny. For example, you have the Spirit of a fox, quick thinking, light on your feet… but, something else, you have darkness within you.”  
“W-what?” said Mike, taken back, “Is that… bad?”  
“It depends… everyone has some form of darkness within them, its how they handle it deems their future.”  
When Casey finished, a student ran up to him, “Tiger Master! A man in a gold suit came and attacked, Camille and Jarrod are fighting him but they aren’t holding up well!”  
Casey nodded, “We’ll be right there.”  
Mike and Casey rounded up the other Rangers, meanwhile, Camille and Jarrod were fighting Pyrite, who was still possessed by Dai Shi. Jarrod got thrown into a wall and staggered to his feet, “Who are you?” he said.  
“Oh Jarrod, my old friend, do you not remember me?” said Dai Shi.  
Jarrod was taken back as soon as she figured out what happened, “D-Dai Shi? But I destroyed you permanently! I’m sure of it!”   
“Nothing Is permanent Jarrod.” said Dai Shi, “Now I think you know why I’m here,” he kicked Jarrod down to the ground, but before he could do anything else, Camille lashed her tongue at him and picked up Jarrod.  
Jarrod and Camille got into a fighting stance and said, “Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!” and Morphed into their Armored forms, Camille’s designed after a Chameleon and Jarrod are a Lion.   
Jarrod stomped up to Dai Shi and said, “With the Might of a Lion! Jungle Fury Lion Warrior!”  
Camille posed and said, “With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Jungle Fury Chameleon Warrior!”  
The two warriors ran toward Dai Shi, Camille using her Sais while Jarrod was content using his fists. Camille lashed at Dai Shi, but he grabbed her tongue and used it to whip her at a wall, “Oh Camille, I still remember when you were my best general… and this human corrupted you!”  
“Jarrod’s not the one who corrupted me! Thousands of years wasted just waiting for you to come back and when you did you did nothing but mistreat me!” yelled Camille, she got up and got into a fighting stance but was shot back again.   
Dai Shi laughed, “Now’s my chance!” he grabbed Jarrod and exited Pyrite’s body, his spiritual form surrounded Jarrod as the Jungle Fury and Final Force Rangers showed up, Dai Shi, now totally overpowering Jarrod said, “You’re too late! Yet again Jarrod is under my control!”  
“Well we obviously can’t let you keep him!” said RJ.  
Mike and Casey stood in front of their teams and both said, “Ready?”  
Their teams echoed, “Ready!”  
“Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!”  
“It’s Morphin Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!”  
The two teams ran toward Jarrod and summoned their Weapons Lilly and Theo summoned a Mace and Fans respectively. Theo used his fans to lift himself in the air, then immediately slamming down on Dai Shi. Zee activated her Victory Trident, stabbing Dai Shi, but despite having a magic weapon shoved through him, he just pulled it out and punched Zee.   
Kass and Dan ran up to Dai Shi together, readying each of their weapons and attacking Dai Shi at the same time, knocking him back for Mike to slash at his back.   
Pyrite got up, dazed, and said, “What the hell happened,” then he saw Dai Shi in Jarrod’s body fighting the Rangers and not doing that well.   
Pyrite got a beep on his communicator, “Pyrite, you and Dai Shi teleport back and send out something to handle them!” said his master.  
Pyrite, still dizzy, teleported himself and Dai Shi to their headquarters. The Rangers looked confused until a monster appeared, he was a tall, bird-like monster with sharp talons and red and yellow feathers.  
The monster flew toward the Rangers and slashed them with its talons, Madi managed to dodge it and she unleashed her animal spirit, yelling, “Spirit of the griffin!” And the ghostly griffin spirit shot out.  
Her friends followed her lead, using their spirits to take the monster down. Eventually, of course, the bird grew and the Rangers knew what to do but were interrupted by Casey.  
“Try combining your animal spirits to form a Megazord,” instructed the Tiger Master.   
“They can do that? My god, these spirits are powerful!” Said Adam.  
“C'mon team!” Yelled Mike, “Animal Spirits Unite as One!”  
Mike and his team focussed their energy, forming their spirits, they combined into a brand new Megazord and they were teleported inside.  
“Woah,” said Zee, “ I feel connected to the Megazord!” she moved her and the Megazord mimicked her.  
Mike instructed his team, “We need to stay synchronized or the Megazord won't work!” The Rangers all got into a fighting stance and the Megazord did the same.   
Flit walked out of JKP, seeing the giant robot and Kaiju bird and said, “Oh it sure has been awhile Ocean Bluff! But yet another Megazord battle has commenced!”  
The Rangers punched at the same time, causing the Megazord to do the same. They proceeded to do a flying jump kick at the bird, they punched and the Bird fell backward and they started their finishing attack, the top half of the Megazord began spinning, and it rammed into the Bird Monster. The Bird monster turns to stone and shattered.  
The Rangers got out of their new Megazord and thanked their Jungle Masters and bowed. Casey spoke up, “Despite our hard work, Dai Shi escaped,” after saying this Camille teared up a bit.  
Mike responded and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll save Jarrod and defeat Dai Shi!”  
“That won’t be very easy,” said Dan, “Pyrite must’ve resurrected Dai Shi as he did with Trakeena, but unlike her, Dai Shi was completely sentient. I think he perfected his way of reviving these villains meaning he can get back anyone he wants, Lord Zedd, Master Org, and Galvanax.”  
Adam put his hand on Dan’s shoulder and said, “I wouldn’t worry, we’ve got the best Ranger Team every along with the powers of our Ranger brethren!” he threw his fist in the air triumphantly.  
“Well,” said Casey, “I suppose you’ll need all the help you can get. I hereby trust you with the Powers of the Jungle Fury Rangers!”  
“Thank you! You can count on us!” said Madi, “And thank you for the training!”  
“Well time to head back home!” said Zee, “Alpha lets go home!” the Rangers were enveloped by light and were sent home.   
Pyrite and Dai Shi were in the base, as the master spoke, “It seems I’ve overestimated you, Dai Shi, you were nearly destroyed by the Rangers give me one good reason I shouldn’t get rid of you immediately.”  
“Sir… I have been dead for over 10 years and Jarrod’s body weakened without me,” responded Dai Shi.  
Pyrite’s master sighed, “I suppose it would be quite the waste to just get rid of you. You may stay… for now.”  
Pyrite and Dai Shi went off into their assigned rooms. And the master was left to think to himself, “I can’t believe how powerful the Rangers are… they are already in possession of 9 Ranger Powers and a new Megazord.” he laughed to himself, “And I initially thought this would be boring. I can’t wait to see how this unfolds… my new world order is falling into place!”


	11. Adam's Might

Adam gripped the wheel of his car, taking a deep breath, “Its fine, it's been a while but you still got this.” He turned the key and revved the car a bit the cars next to him also started up and revved their engines.  
One of the cars rolled their window down and Adam did the same, “Long time no see Adam, still think you can win after all this time?”  
Adam, hiding his internal dread said, “Pssh please, I only quit cuz I felt bad for you!”  
The guy in the other car snickered and said, “Never change Adam.”  
A man spoke up on the loudspeakers and said, “Ladies and gentlemen place your bets because the race is about to begin! Returning after a long hiatus is our old champion, The Mighty Adam!” lights flashed on revealing a roaring crowd in the bleachers surrounding a race track, 4 cars including Adam were lined up at the starting line all prepared to race.  
Adam rolled his windows up and said to himself, “I can do this, I used to win all the time and I’m a Power Ranger now I should win easily but…” he took his hands off the wheel and said, “Why am I so scared?”   
The engines of each of the cars roared and the announcer said, “Racers, on your mark…” the crowd went quiet as time seemed to slow down, “Get set….” the engines revved even louder, “GO!” the four cars zoomed off toward the first turn Adam managed to take the lead and the crowd cheered, Adam took the first turn perfectly as his rivals chased after him.   
As they were reaching the next turn a thought came into Adam’s head, “I shouldn’t be doing this,” but Adam shook it off and said, “I already started, I’ll just get it over with.” Adam was about to take the turn but he didn’t realize how fast he was going and his car flipped and crashed into the sidelines, with insane reaction speed, Adam Morphed just before the car made impact with the ground, paramedics and some other bystanders were running toward Adam to make sure he didn’t die, he Demorphed just before anyone saw him and stumbled out and said, “I-I’m fine…” Adam noticed all the cars already on their second lap, he looked back at his car and saw that it was in no condition to drive and he groaned, “This is gonna be bad.”  
Adam was on his way home from the racetrack as he ran into a wealthy and angry-looking man, “Adam” he said in a gruff voice, “You were supposed to win that race you know.”   
Adam laughed and said, “Well uh, hehe I just had a lot on my mind and uh…”  
“Do you remember our agreement?” he said.  
“Well, how could I forget?”   
“Yes, so you know that I bet quite a bit of money on you as always. But you lost this time and that wasn’t part of our agreement.” the man snapped his fingers as 2 other well-dressed men walked out from the shadows, they were holding their hands in their jackets as if they were hiding a weapon.  
Adam held his hands out and said, “N-n-n-no wait! I can uh… I can repay you… how much money did you bet on me?”  
The man chuckled and said, “$50,000.” Adam was about to speak but was interrupted, “You get 3 days to get me the money or you’ll have to use some other compensation. Am I clear?”  
Adam sighed and said, “Y-yes…”  
The men walked off and Adam went to another direction until he was out of sight, then he teleported to the Command Center.  
As Adam arrived he noticed Xenon and Alpha working on something and when they noticed him Alpha said, “Adam! Why are you here don’t you humans need sleep.”  
Adam cleared his throat and said, “Oh hehe that why I came here actually! I just wanna stay in the Command Center for the next oh, 3 or four… years.  
Alpha yelled, “Absolutely not! No more Rangers living here! I told Kass and I’ll tell you one human is MORE than enough!”  
Xenon responded more calmly, “Why do you want to stay here Adam?”  
“Oh it’s nothing really,” he began, “I just want to uh… not die.”  
Xenon looked at Adam and said, “What aren’t you telling us?” by this time Mike was awake and walked out of his room to see the commotion.  
Adam sighed and said, “I just… I made a deal a few years back with this guy named Fresno Bob, he runs the Scorpion Cartel. Basically, I required rent money and I ran into him. He told me of this underground racing thing where people bet money on racers, the racers don’t get any of the money though, they usually are there for fun but Bob basically told me that he’ll bet a large sum of money on me and if I win he’ll give me just enough money to pay rent and get groceries and some extra. I’ve been winning for a while and I made enough to be somewhat comfortable. When Xenon made me a Ranger I just… stopped, it's like when I became a Ranger I just realized what I was doing was super illegal. It wasn’t until a few nights ago that Bob’s lackeys told me if I don’t start making money again I’ll be in deep trouble so I went to the race and I… spun out. I lost the race and he bet 50,000 dollars on me and if he doesn’t get his money he’ll probably kill me.”  
Mike put his hand of Adam’s shoulder, “Hey man, you’ll get through this, we can call the team up tomorrow and figure it out but in the meantime, how about you sleep on my couch for the night.”  
Adam smiled and said, “Thanks.”  
As the 2 Rangers went to bed as Fresno Bob was sitting in his office as a Golden flash appeared before him, as the light dimmed down it revealed Pyrite, Fresno Bob looked up and casually pulled a gun from a drawer, “Who are you?” he said.  
Pyrite laughed and said, “Call me Pyrite. I understand you run the most powerful cartel in the state.”  
“That is correct I assume you want to do some business with me?”  
“Well, I just think you could require some assistance.”  
“I think you got it backward golden boy, people make deals with me, not the other way around.”  
“I just thought a man as powerful as you would want to continue to be in power if there was a new world order.”  
Bob put his gun away and said, “I’m listening”  
Pyrite began casually walking around the room and said, “Oh, that’s perfect, perhaps you can help me take down the Power Rangers then”  
“Heh, are you serious?” said Bob, “I can just take down a team of superheroes like that!”   
“Oh really now? That's strange seeing as you’re already on track to taking one down.” Pyrite gave Bob a picture of Adam, “What if I told you that is the Yellow Ranger?”  
Bob stared at the picture and said, “That… explains how he managed to walk away from the crash without a scratch.”  
Pyrite smiled, Bib got up and said, “Ok shiny, here’s the deal. If you’re telling the truth and Adam is the Yellow Ranger, I will help take down the rest of them, if not you’re on your own.” he held out his hand.  
Pyrite shook it and said, “Deal”  
The next day all the Rangers were standing around the Command Center, trying to figure out a plan, “Well, maybe Zee can pay it?” said Madi.  
“I’d love to but a lot of our money is my Dad’s and he still isn’t 100% on board with you guys, if I told him that one of us is grouped with some crazy cartel business, he’d flip out and no more Blue Ranger,” said Zee.  
Dan said, “Well, I doubt we could make that much money in 3 days, it's like he wants you dead.”  
“Oh my god…” said Adam putting his head in his hands, “I regret… so much.”  
“Don’t worry Adam,” Mike said, “This will all work out.”  
Kass spoke up, “I know I haven’t been here long so I’m not 100% sure about how thing work but, can’t we just go and talk to him?”  
“Bob isn’t much of a talker, more of a… shooter,” said Adam.  
“Well, perhaps we can persuade him some other way?” said Kass while cracking her knuckles.  
Xenon said, “I uh… don’t this that would be a good idea, if you as civilians and try to fight you’ll definitely get gunned down if you go and fight as Rangers, you risk killing someone, revealing your identities, and not to mention is against the Ranger code, no using Powers for personal gain.”  
As Xenon finished an alert popped up on the screen showing a monster attack somewhere in the city, “Oh my god.” said Adam, “That’s where the cartel is… either Bob’s getting attacked or…”  
“Bob’s the one attacking?” said Zee.  
“Doesn’t matter, come on Rangers, It’s Morphin’ Time! FINAL FORCE ACTIVATE!”  
The Power Rangers set out to the Cartel and saw Pyrite right next to Fresno Bob, “Citizen!” said Mike, “Get to a safe place!”  
Bob turned toward him and said, “Actually Ranger, you’re the one who should find a safe place.”  
Pyrite pressed a button and a mechanical Monster came out, he had wheels on his ankles and forearms and exhaust pipes coming from his shoulders. His voice was like a roaring engine, “Graaah! I’ll make you eat my dust Rangers Vrrm VRRM!”  
“Did… did he just say, ‘Vroom vroom?’” said Madi.  
Adam stepped up, “I’ll handle this one.” He held out his hands and said, “Destruction Daggers!” his Daggers materialized in his hands he got into a battle stance and said, “I'm gonna pop your tires.”  
The mechanical monstrosity ran toward Adam, who lept above him and threw a dagger into his back, he reached for his Morpher and yelled, “Shift into Turbo!” he used his new form to speed around the beast using his Turbo Blade to wound him, Adam stepped back a bit and went for his Morpher again and said, “Dino Thunder Power Up!” He flew toward the monster but was shot down.  
“VRRM HAHAHA! You honestly thought that would work?” laughed the Mechanical Beast.  
He shot a few more times until Adam flew straight up, and said, “Jungle Beast! Spirit unleashed!” he fell down and wacked the monster with the Jungle Bo, making a dent in his head. Adam stepped back and said, “Had enough?”  
The Monster coughed and said, “VRMM! I’m just GETTIN’ STARTED!” He zoomed toward Adam but he dodged and said “Go Galactic!” and he dug the Transdagger into the each of the monster’s tires.  
“Told ya!” said Adam cockily. The monster glared at Adam as he went back to Final Force mode, he swiped on his Morpher and selected each Ranger Power he had, 9 translucent Yellow Rangers came from his Morpher and gathered around him. They each readied their weapons and Adam yelled, “Yellow Ranger, STRIKE!” They all launched toward the Monster, leaving nothing but an explosion as the Yellow Rangers disappeared.   
Pyrite laughed, “Well isn’t that a shame? My master won’t be very happy that your money couldn’t buy a better monster, hell most of mine lasted longer, guess I’ll have to… take out the weak links!” he aimed his gun at Bob and charged it up.  
“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Yelled Kass, Morphing into Mighty Morphin White, firing a white laser from her saber knocking Pyrite’s gun out of his hand, she held the Sabre to Pyrite’s neck, “Leave him alone!”  
Pyrite laughed and said, “Ok… ok, but I think you know I’ll be back!” Pyrite laughed and warped back to his lair.  
Fresno Bob said to the Green Ranger, “Th-thank you! Is there a way I can repay you?”  
Kass looked at the man and said, “You didn’t strike me as the thankful type! Ok… there's one thing you can do, remove all debt that you put on people, and no more murder.”  
“Y-you knew about all of that?”  
Kass looked him in the eyes under her helmet, “We Rangers see everything… now go.”  
Bob Ran off and once he was out of sight the Rangers Demorphed, Adam walked up to Kass and said, “Thank you so much!”  
“Heh, not quite the way I wanted to do it, but your debt is gone!” said Kass, “By the way, how’d you do the Yellow Ranger Strike thing?”  
Adam Laughed, “Heh, I don’t know, I was just compelled to do it and I did!” he sighed and said, “Ok… I need to go home… I feel like a weight was taken from my shoulders…”  
The Rangers teleported off as Pyrite was furious, “God DAMN IT!” he punched a wall a few DNA containers fell without him noticing as Pyrite was ranting to himself.   
Dark smoke came from one of the containers that broke, it formed into a humanoid shape, the smoke formed into a man, wearing dark clothing with a cloak and a mask only revealing his eyes, mouth and a ponytail. The man opened his eyes and said, “Where am I?”  
Pyrite turned around and saw the man, he laughed and said, “Oh… this is perfect!”


	12. Ninja Ranger Power part 1

Pyrite was staring in awe at the person who materialized in front of him, the dark figure spoke, “Are you gonna keep gawking at me or tell me why I’m in your bedroom?”  
Pyrite cleared his throat, “S-sorry you are… Lothor if I’m not mistaken?”  
“Yes… I am.”  
“Well, you’ve been missing for years… 15 I believe. That means… you are one of the few villains not destroyed by the Power Rangers.”  
“FIFTEEN? That ridiculous prehistoric pompous freak! Did he keep me in that jar for fifteen years? I’ll make him pay! Where is he?”  
“Uhhh, Mesogog has been defeated by the Dino Thunder Rangers… and the Final Force Rangers a bit ago…”  
“Hmm, maybe I’ll have to go after those Final Force Rangers then…”  
“THAT'S PERFECT! Me, my master, and Dai Shi could use some assistance… here, come with me I think I know what to do.”  
Pyrite and Lothor walk into the center of Pyrite’s base, confronting the master while Dai Shi was brooding in a corner.  
“Lothor!” said the master, “Pyrite revived you?”  
“Err no.” said Pyrite, “He was inside one of Mesogog’s DNA jars.”  
“Well then, that’s perfect! I need you to go after Ninjor, he has a connection to the Morphin Grid and can make Power Coins. Pyrite go to the Wind Ninja Academy and get the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Morphers! Dai Shi, I need you to get the Ninja Nexus Prism as well as the Ninja Steel and Power Stars, it appears to protect the Ninja Steel Rangers, so I’m sure it will show up when you attack.  
“Wait.” said Lothor, “Now… I am more than willing to get rid of any Power Ranger but… I think I should go to my brother’s academy.”   
“Well, if you want to be defeated a third time then sure!”  
Lothor growled as the 3 villains teleported off.  
“So Mike,” said Maddi, “I know we have a Morphing phrase and that’s cool and all but we need a role call.”  
“What?” said Mike.  
“Ok so… The Jungle Fury Rangers for example, when they Morph they call out their animal and name… we should do something like that!”  
“Have anything in mind?”  
“Uhh… give me like an hour. I can definitely come up with something cool!”  
“Speaking of the Jungle Fury Rangers,” said Kass, “I was looking at their database and they have 3 Spirit Rangers that aren’t part of the main team. Which would I turn into? I have cards of all 3…”  
“Why not… I dunno Morph into all 3 at the same time?” said Adam.  
“No way!” said Zee, that’s impossible!”  
Madi spoke up, “Uhh, I believe she can, heh, I mean it’s not the most impossible thing a Ranger has done!”  
Kass grabbed all 3 cards, “How hard can it be!” She swiped all 3 quickly while saying, “Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” she morphed into a black, blue, and greed ranger. The black part was based on a bat, blue a shark and green an elephant, “Amazing!” said Kass, while demorphing.  
“Now that makes me wonder,” said Dan, “If we can combine Ranger Powers, we could theoretically combine ALL the Ranger Powers?  
Mike laughed, “Ok now that's farfetched.”  
Alpha was running scans as the Rangers were hanging out and socializing, he noticed 3 abnormalities, “Um, Xenon, I think we’ve got a problem.”  
“What is it?” said Xenon.  
“3 Teleportations signals at the same time, I think it’s Pyrite.”  
“Where are they?”  
“One’s in the Desert of Despair, another near Blue Bay Harbor, right on the site of the Wind Ninja Academy, finally there’s one in Summer Cove, in the high school… any ideas?”  
“Maybe…” Xenon alerted the Rangers and said, “There's suspicious activity, 3 teleportation signals, I need you 6 to split up and take a look, Mike, Zee, you’ll go to the first location, Kass and Madi go to the second and finally Dan and Adam will head off to the third.   
Madi and Mike secretly cheered to themselves, teleporting off.  
“Ok,” said Xenon on the communicators, “Mike and Zee are searching for Ninjor’s temple, considering he’s… well, a ninja, I can’t send you two there, so I’m getting you as close as possible, I’ve sent you a picture of the temple. Kass and Madi are going to the Wind Ninja Academy to help protect the students, Adam and Dan will be going to assist the Ninja Steel Rangers and stop anyone from taking the Nexus Prism. Good luck Rangers, may the Power protect you!”  
“Well then.” said Zee, “We better get walking” the two rangers set off in search of the Temple.  
“So uh Zee, since we’ve got a long walk ahead of us, what do ya want to talk about?” said Mike.  
Zee scoffed, “I dunno man… gonna be honest I haven't been talking much until I became a Ranger… not used to being this social… heh.”  
“Tell me about it, I grew up pretty lonely…”  
“Yeah… I just chose not to be close to people because I… I didn’t want me to be disappointed or to disappoint anyone else.”  
“Oh, I just didn’t make friends due to crippling social anxiety.”  
Zee snorted and laughed, “Well, looks like you don’t have that anymore, hehe.”  
“Heh, yeah, maybe being a Ranger made me more than physically strong.”  
As the Rangers were chatting Kass and Madi found themselves outside a waterfall.  
“I don’t get it…” said Kass, “Please don’t tell me this is what academies look like on Earth.”  
“Heh, uh n-no, they don’t, perhaps this is some sort of secret entrance” explained Madi.  
“Shush” exclaimed Kass, “Someone’s coming!” Kass grabbed Madi and ducked into a bush.  
While Madi sat in the bush, flustered, they saw 3 people walking up to the waterfall, the 3 were wearing average civilian clothes, “Hurry up you guys, don’t wanna be late!” said one in red, they ripped off their clothes revealing cloaks in the 3 primary colors. They started running and then ran on the water toward the waterfall, revealing a portal that warped them away.  
“No way!” said Maddi, “C’mon Kass.” they ran out of their hiding spot and Madi readied her Morpher and said, “White Aquitar Ranger Power!” Madi Morphed into the bright white suit. She grabbed Kass’ hand and they both ran into the portal.  
Kass stumbled a bit and Madi said, “Ohh I’m sorry! I should’ve asked I- uh.”  
“Hey, Madi, it’s fine,” said Kass,” Look, we’re here!” the 2 Rangers were on a hill overlooking a large academy, students were rhythmically punching the air in synchronization.   
“So uh…” began Madi, “Do we just… walk in?”  
“I suppose we do. Let’s go.”  
“Alright Dan!” said Adam, “Where should we look first?”  
Dan thought for a moment, he looked at his Morpher and went to the Ninja Steel section of the Database, “Well, I guess Tommy doesn’t have any information on their hideout, probably to preserve the whole ninja thing.”  
“What’s the use of being Ninjas if you’re gonna be multicolored flashy fighting superheroes. Like, Yellow, Pink, White ninjas? Realy?”  
“The color doesn't matter… they have the Ninja Techniques and weapons down for the most part, and they don’t reveal their identities…. but anyways, it looks like they were last active very recently, so they can’t be far.”  
The Black and Yellow Rangers wandered around the city, trying to find anyone who stood out, “Man,” said Adam, “I wish we didn’t have to look for Ninjas of all things.”  
Just then, an odd-looking man with wild blonde and brown hair walked into a deli, “Hey Adam” said Dan, “That guy seems familiar” the guy walked out with a sandwich and went towards the picnic tables in a nearby park to eat.  
“Wait…” said Adam, “He was in the video Tommy sent us! He works with the Ninja Steel Rangers! C’mon Dan, I have a plan.”   
As the odd-looking Man took his first bite he said, “Man, I love Earth’s food!” to himself. He then noticed Adam walking up to his table and sitting across from him.  
“Hi, there! My name’s Adam!”  
“Uhh, hi… I’m Mick”  
“Mind if I ask you a question?”  
Mick looked confused and then said, “I don’t see why not.”  
“Do you know anything about… Ninjas?”  
“Yeah, a bit…”  
“What about… Ninja Power Rangers?”  
“I’ve uhh… interacted with a few.”  
“Do you perhaps… work with any?”  
“Psh, that’s ridiculous, heh, why would I work with Power Rangers? That's ridiculous!” He said laughing. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a sandwich to eat!”  
Mick ran off and Dan said, “Great, you scared him away!”  
“Just follow my lead!” Adam ducked to an area where he wouldn’t be seen, Dan followed, Adam Activated his Morpher and said, “Dino Thunder! POWER UP!” Dan mimicked and they became the Yellow and Black Dino Thunder Rangers respectively.  
Dan asked, “What are you planning?”  
“Dino Thunder Yellow can fly, Black can go invisible, we follow Mick, come on!”  
While the Black and Yellow Rangers were setting off to find their Ninja Rangers, Mike and Zee were still crossing the desert.  
“God, feels like we’ve been here for DAYS!” said Zee.  
“Uhh… dang… Alpha and Xenon loaded these Morphers with all these features but not a clock?” said Mike.  
“What a minute, why don’t we summon one of our Zords? That’d make it faster!” said Zee.  
“Oh yeah! Here, lemme Morph. Final Force! ACTIVATE” but nothing happened...  
“Uh oh, that’s not good.”  
“Lemme try out my Animal Spirit, SPIRIT OF THE FOX!” and nothing happened, “What the hell.”  
“Maybe this desert has some kinda Morphin Grid barrier, we gotta walk.”  
“Great… wait I think I see something”  
In the distance they saw a tall structure, standing out against the flat, barren desert around them, “I think that’s the temple.” said Zee, “Come on, shouldn’t be much longer!” as the Rangers were rushing toward the temple, someone had gotten there first.  
“Child’s play.” said Lothor, “This place is guarded by the most basic of Ninja tricks, it’s almost sad,” Lothor walked straight to a wall which seems solid but he walked right through like it was nothing.   
Inside a humanoid that looked like he was wearing big blue armor was walking around a foggy room, dusting his various things within, he sighed, “Perhaps it was a poor decision to keep myself in solitude, it’s dreadfully boring,” Just then, he heard footsteps, “Halt! Who dares invade the lair of the Mighty Ninjor!?”  
Lothor walked in and said, “Why, just a fellow ninja master like yourself!”  
“Don’t try to fool me, villain, I am aware of you, you are Lothor and you are supposed to be in the Abyss of Evil!”  
“Well, plans have changed, you’re gonna come with me now.”  
A voice echoed around him, “Not if I have anything to say about it!” a blue flash appeared before Lothor and Ninjor, a man in a blue button-up shirt with glasses arose from the flash, “Leave now, or prepare to be defeated!”  
“B-Billy?” said Ninjor, “I thought you were on Aquitar!”  
“I installed a security system when I was here last, I know someone would try to get you… eventually,” said Billy.  
“It’s no use!” said Lothor, “You do not stand a chance against a Ninja Master!”  
“That’s where you’re wrong!” said Billy, “You are looking at 2 Ninja Masters! It’s Morphin’ Time! Triceratops!” Billy became Mighty Morphin Blue.  
Lothor chuckled, “Kelzaks!” a group of Ninjas in black stitched suits and Black masks with a red design on the front appeared, they ran to the 2 blue heroes just as Mike and Zee appeared.  
“What the-” began Mike  
“C’mon, hurry up and Morph, looks like the signal blocking us isn’t here!” instructed Zee.  
“Right, It’s Morphin’ Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE”  
The 2 Rangers Morphed and joined the fight just as Madi and Zee were entering the Academy, they noticed the 3 people in cloaks were talking with one in a green cloak, “Shane, Tori, Dustin, some of the students were saying they noticed an unfamiliar person without a uniform walk in here, we need to find him!”  
“You got it, Cam,” said Shane, the one in red.  
“Um… excuse me?” said Madi.  
“How did you get here?” said Cam.  
“We’re the Final Force Rangers, well 2 of them anyway,” said Kass.  
“Our mentor Xenon sent us here, he noticed 3 suspicious teleportation signals and sent us to go after the one that landed around here,” explained Madi.  
“Any idea what this intruder looked like?” said Kass.  
“He wore a golden suit,” said Cam.  
“It’s Pyrite, we’ll help you find him,” said Kass.  
“Oh you won't have to look far!” said Pyrite, who was behind them.  
“Kass, It’s Morphin’ Time!” said Madi, Kass nodded and followed her lead, “Final Force, ACTIVATE!”  
“Hand over the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Morphers!” Yelled Pyrite.  
“Not a chance!” yelled Dustin, the one in yellow.  
“I’ll alert Hunter and Blake, you guys hold him off!” said Cam.  
“Right!” Said Tori the one in blue.  
Shane Dustin and Tori all ready their Morphers, “Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!” they Yelled.  
“Power of Earth!” said Dustin.  
“Power of Air!” said Shane.  
“Power of Water!” finished Tori.  
The 3 Ninja Rangers prepared for the attack, meanwhile, Adam and Dan followed Mick to a high school.  
“Their Ninja Hideout is a high school?” said Adam confused.  
“Hold on…” said Dan, he looked at the doorway and noticed a scratch. Then he saw bigger scrapes on the walls of the School, “Dai Shi’s here!” said Dan, “Hurry!” the two Rangers ran in after Mick who turned a few corners and went into the paint shop room.  
“Ok… I think I lost ‘em” said Mick.  
“What's the matter?” asked one of the people in the room wearing a red t-shirt.   
“These 2 guys were acting kinda suspicious, so I ran- uhhh, tactically retreated… yeah....”  
“Well, said one of them, wearing a cowboy hat, “I suppose we should get to figuring out why the Nexus Prism returned.”  
“We might have an answer,” said Dan.  
“The Dino Thunder Rangers? Tommy? Why are you here?”  
“Oh uh actually,” said Dan demorphing, “We’re Final Force Black and Yellow, I’m Dan and that's, Adam. We’re here because we have reason to believe someone is about to attack you.”  
A girl in white spoke up, “That explains why the Nexus Prism is here! It’s here to warn us!”  
“We’d appreciate any help you can provide, especially from fellow Rangers.” said the guy in Red, “I’m Brody.”  
The one in blue introduced himself, “I’m Preston”  
The man in yellow said, “I’m Calvin”  
The girl in white said, “My Name’s Hayley”  
“I’m Sarah.” said the girl in pink.  
A red robot looked up from a screen he was examining, “I am Redbot!”  
“And I’m Levi!” said the one in a cowboy hat.  
“Wait, hold on!” said Adam, “You’re Levi Weston? Dude! I’ve heard your songs so many times on the radio!”  
“Oh so you like them?” asked Levi.  
“I never said that,” replied Adam.  
“Anyways.” said Dan, “I think we should prepare for a fight, it’ll be a big one.”  
“I have a bit of leftover Super Steel, I’ll start making a Power Star,” said Mick.  
“What’s Super Steel?” asked Dan.  
“It’s a more powerful form of Ninja Steel, which is a Metal that when combined with the Nexus Prism will create Power Stars!” explained Mick, while he was speaking, he took some sparkling blue-grey metal, and put it into a red hot forge, melting the Super Steel.  
“Ah yes I understand completely,” said Adam.  
“I doubt it,” responded Dan.  
Just then, right outside the door of their base of operations, there was a slash, the Rangers got into a battle stance. Another slash at the door and it fell to pieces, and out came Dai Shi, fully armored and ready to fight, “Greetings Rangers… I think you know what I’m after.”  
“Heh, yeah,” said Brody “And I think you know it’s MORPHIN’ TIME!”  
The Ninja Steel Rangers attached their stars to their Morphers, and said, “Power Stars, lock-in! Ninja SPIN!”  
Dan and Adam got ready, “Final Force… ACTIVATE!”  
The Rangers got into their suits, ready to fight Dai Shi. “We’ll be sure to hold him off!” said Brody, “Try to get that Star done as fast as possible!”  
“You got it Brody!” responded Mick, “Though uhh… maybe take it outside?”  
The 3 Groups of Rangers were about to clash with their enemies, this may be the most intense battle the Rangers have seen, this could be the end… or only the beginning… find out next time… on POWER RANGERS FINAL FORCE!


	13. Ninja Ranger Power part 2

Last time, the Final Force Rangers split up to assist various Ninja Rangers, and now they are each faced with a powerful villain, now they must work together to defeat Lothor, Pyrite, and Dai Shi, will they be victorious or face defeat?  
The 6 Ninja Steel Rangers prepared for battle, immediately after Morphing they all said, in unison, “Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!”  
“A poor choice really,” said Dai Shi, Lunging toward the Red Ninja Ranger.  
Brody, thinking fast, blocked him with his blade, and pushed him away, he inserted a Star into his sword and called out, “Element Star, WATER” and a Powerful stream of water came out, pushing Dai Shi out of the building.  
“C’mon!” yelled Preston, he and the other Rangers ran after Dai Shi, but he was one step ahead of them, he had summoned a group of Rin Shi warriors to assist him, each of the Rangers were distracted by the monsters and Dai Shi was about to make his way back to the Star, but was stopped by Dan.  
“You aren’t going anywhere near that Prism!” said Dan.  
“Oh good, the useless Ranger came to stop me!” heckled Dai Shi.  
“That’s what you think! Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!” Dan Morphed into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger to fight Dai Shi.  
“Well, good job, you picked the least impressive Jungle Fury Ranger to combat me!”  
Ignoring Dai Shi, Dan Swiped at him with the giant Morpher he held in his right hand, Dai Shi backed up but Dan leaped toward him, activating the blade on the Rhino Morpher, effectively doubling the size of it. He slashed at Dai Shi, who was blocking each attack perfectly.  
Adam Defeated a few Rin Shi Warriors and said, “You know I bet that the others are having a much better time!”  
Madi and Kass were standing with the Ninja Storm Rangers, who had just Morphed, ready to fight Pyrite, who summoned a group of Slimebots to help.  
“Why don’t you just fight us yourself you coward?” yelled Kass.  
Pyrite chuckled and said, “Well that wouldn’t be near as fun!”  
The Slimebots attacked the Rangers, who were quick to defend, Shane jumped up, and ran on air toward the Slimebots, taking about 4 of them out. Dustin fell into the dirt and pulled a few under, while Tori concentrated water from the air around her to attack the Slimebots.  
“Hey Kass?” said Madi.  
“Yeah?” she responded.  
“That was freaking awesome.”  
Pyrite was about to fire his blaster at one of the Ninja Rangers in order to steal their Morpher, but was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine, he and the Rangers turned their attention to the main entrance, where 2 motorcycle riders showed up, on in a Crismon outfit and the other in Navy Blue.  
The 2 riders got off their bikes and took off their Helmets, the one in Crimson asked, “We didn’t miss the fun did we?”  
“You’re just in time!” said Shane, while chopping down a few more bots.  
“Perfect!” said the one in Navy, “We’ll be right with you, ready?” he asked his partner.  
“You bet!” he replied, and then in unison the 2 called out, “Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!”  
Just then, Cam returned as well, holding a green ball in his hand, he called out, “Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!” the 3 Rangers morphed into their suits, the Crimson and Navy Rangers having beetle-like designs on their chests and helmets, while the Green Ranger was in a Samurai style outfit, with a big gold chest plate.   
Pyrite saw he was surrounded, he activated his weapon and folded it out, becoming a laser blade, “Do you like it?” he asked.  
“The only thing I’d like right now is for you to leave!” yelled Kass.  
“Of course I will, once I get your Morphers!”  
“Yeah right.” Said Cam, “We already lost these once before, never again!” He took of the big golden chest plate which shook the ground as it fell, he spun his visor around and shouted, "Super Samurai Mode!"  
Pyrite shrugged and made a sweeping slash that blew each of the Rangers back, Kass and Cam managed to dodge and they both ran toward Pyrite, drawing out their weapons, Pyrite held out his sword to block the 2 Green Rangers, he pushed them away, letting the 2 Thunder Rangers leap up and used their staffs to stab Pyrite in the chest he was knocked back but got back to his feet.  
“I’m not running away from this one…” said Pyrite weakly.  
“Then we’ll just have to force you to run!” said Madi, pulling out her Finishing Bow, and aimed it at Pyrite, the 3 Wind Ninjas prepared to fire Ninja Beams toward Pyrite, and the 2 Thunder Rangers charged up a lightning strike and Cam prepared his finishing move.  
As soon as the Rangers let out their attack on Pyrite, he jumped up on top of a building, leaving a crater where he once stood, “Well this has been fun, but I’ll be going now, but I will get those Morphers. Until then, ciao!” and he teleported away.  
Meanwhile in Ninjor’s Temple, Zee, Mike, Billy and Ninjor surrounded Lothor, who has chuckling, “An over the hill Ninja, a literal fossil, and 2 teenagers with attitude versus me, the greatest Ninja Warrior to ever live? This will indeed be interesting.”  
“I’ll show you!” yelled Zee, “Victory Trident!” she ran toward the Ninja but found herself knocked over on the ground.  
Lother laughed and said, “Who’s next?”  
Billy and Mike both attacked at the same time, Billy using his Triceratops Staff and Mike using the Finale Blade, Lother grabbed the staff from Billy and used to it to launch Mike back, Ninjor finally attacked, drawing his blade and striking Lothor with insane speed, but was blocked by Lothor’s blade the 2 Ninja Warriors were evenly matched each strike of their blades make sparks that illuminated the room, it seemed like they could go on for hours, Ninjor jumped up behind Lothor, catching him off guard but he dodged the attack, latching onto a wall, Ninjor followed and chased him around the room, Ninjor caught up and threw Lothor to the ground, and pointed his blade at Lothor’s neck. Lothor kicked Ninjor away and heard a voice in his ear.  
“Lothor, Dai Shi, we need to regroup and come up with a new plan, teleport back to base immediately,” said Pyrite. Lother glared at the 4 heroes and smiled  
“Don’t worry, we’ll have more fun later!” said Lother, teleporting away.  
Dan called over the Morphers, “Dai Shi Teleported away, you guys in the same boat?”  
Madi, Kass, Zee, and Mike all nodded, Adam spoke up, “Teleport to our location, the Ninja Steel Rangers have a plan. The Rangers all agreed, and they all teleported to the Ninja Steel Rangers’ base of operations.  
Cam was quick to notice the many computers in the room and then he saw Redbot, “Wow,” he exclaimed, “Seeing you makes me think I should update Cyber Cam.”  
Mick tried getting the attention of all the Rangers and said, “Everyone! We all need to pitch in to stop the villains, this is the Ninja Nexus Prism.” Mick opened a cabinet where the giant, clear Ninja Star lay.   
Ninjor walked up to it and said, “The Nexus Prism… I thought it was merely a myth!”  
Levi laughed, “Don’t get out much do ya, partner?”  
“The point is… the Prism’s able to make these power Stars,” he held up one of the many layings on the table, “Using Ninja Steel and throwing it in, we are able to create these powerful weapons, but the Prism is now telling me that it requires more than just Ninja Steel,” Mick pointed toward the images appearing within the Prism, showing a few discs with symbols on each as well as golden coins with animals on them, “Do these images mean anything to you guys?”  
Tori walked up and said, “Those discs are what we use to Morph”  
“And those coins,” began Billy, “Are the Ninja Power Coins, Ninjor created them to give my team Ninja Powers, but they were ground up into dust,” Billy pulled a small cloth bag from his pocket, “This is all that remains of them.”  
Mick put his hand on his chin, thinking, “Perhaps it wants us to throw those in as well as the Ninja Steel?”  
Haley objected, “Even if that is the case, we’d be down one team until it’s done, we don’t know how long it will take or when the villains will return!”  
Shane butted in, “Even if we can’t Morph, we’d still be able to fight, we took down Lother without our Ranger Powers!”  
“You sealed away Lothor Temporarily without your powers” Cam corrected.  
“Still.” said Dustin, “I’d say it’s a risk we need to take!”  
The Wind Ninjas took the discs out of their Morphers and handed them to Mick, Hunter and Blake did the same and Cam hesitated but eventually gave him the disc.  
Billy then gave Mick the bag of Power Coin Dust and one by one Mick threw each of the items into the Prism, The Discs, the bag, and finally the Ninja Steel throwing star, the Prism began spinning, the contents becoming a Multicolored blur.  
Meanwhile, the 3 villains were formulating a plan, “Ok, here’s the thing, Now that they all probably grouped up, we’re greatly outnumbered, we need to even the odds a bit,” said Pyrite.  
“Well, I once had an army, my 2 traitorous nieces teamed up with those Rangers and the rest of my Commanders were… killed,” said Lothor.  
“Hmmph,” scoffed Dai Shi, “All of my Generals were incompetent traitors, every last one of them.”  
“Maybe… I could revive some of them?” said Pyrite, “It shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“Yes! Revive Vexacus, Motodrone, and Zurgane, we’ll be unbeatable!”  
Dai Shi got up and said, “Well, I suppose that’s a start, if only Camile wasn’t turned by that dumb human, we’d have my best General on our side,”  
“Well, I’ll get started, we’ll take control of this miserable planet… eventually,” said Pyrite. And then the villains set out to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all. They teleported back to Summer Cove to finish off the Rangers, little did they know that they had a trick up their sleeves.  
The Nexus Prism was spinning rapidly, looking like a perfect circle at this point. Billy looked at it and said, “Gosh, why don’t you guys just use this a weapon, it seems perfect for it! Nearly unbreakable, and it seems to be frictionless!”  
“Oh we did!” said Calvin, “Once…”  
“Yeah,” said Sarah, “It helped defeat Galvanax after he drank our Power Stars.”  
Billy and the other Rangers looked at her, confused, and she responded, “It’s a long story…”  
“Honestly I can’t believe this place, a secret hideout in a very public place?” said Blake, “How did you pull this off?”  
“No one comes in here often,” said Brody, chuckling.  
Outside the high school, Lothor, Pyrite and Dai Shi were planning out their attack, “Ok” Pyrite began, “You 2 use your army to distract the Rangers, then I should be able to get the Prism, the rest will be easy!”  
The Rangers were alerted to the villains position, The Final Force Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers all went out to battle the villains, they came face to face with them and their army, they prepared to Morph, but Madi interrupted, she handed out small, pink notecards to each of her teammates and said, “I made these while waiting, just say it after Morphing!”  
Mike looked it over, laughed and said, “Alright, I can roll with this! It’s Morphin Time, Final Force Activate!”  
The Rangers all got into their suits and started their Roll Call, “#1 Final Force Red!” Yelled Mike.  
“#2 Final Force Blue!”   
“#3 Final Force Yellow!”  
“#4 Final Force Pink!”  
“#5 Final Force Black!”  
“#6 Final Force Green!”  
Mike walked up in front of his team and said, “We are the defenders of the Legacy!”  
And then in unison, the team said, “Power Rangers FINAL FORCE!”  
Then right beside them, the Ninja Steel Rangers Morphed, Power Stars, Lock-in! Ninja Spin!” and Morphed into the Ninja Steel Rangers, yelling, “Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger!”  
Lothor and Dai Shi summoned their Minions and they all clashed, Ninja Rangers fighting Kelzaks along with Lothor's generals, Final Force Rangers fighting Rin Shi Warriors. The 2 Red Rangers chopped down a few Kelzaks and Rin This, getting to the 2 villains. Brody sliced toward Dai Shi, who caught the blade in his claws while Lothor caught Mike’s Sword with his own.  
Brody laughed, “You know I thought Lions were supposed to be noble wise leaders.”  
Dai She scratched him and said, “Lions are the most powerful beasts in the animal kingdom!”  
Brody laughed and said, “You know what, that gives me an idea!” he pulled a Ninja Star from his belt and clicked it onto his sword, spinning it and receiving a crimson red suit of armor, “Out of the Fire and into the Fight, Lion Fire Red!”  
Dai Shi stepped back and hissed into his communicator, “Pyrite would you hurry?”  
“I gotta sneak in! We ARE dealing with Ninjas here!” responded Pyrite. He peeked into the room and saw the Prism, Mick, Redbot, Billy, Ninjor, and the Ninja Storm Rangers, Pyrite ducked away and said, “The Prism’s being heavily guarded, guess I’ll have to go for an all-out assault!” Pyrite activated his laser blade and prepared to attack, “Well then I suppose you’re gonna make this hard for me? Well, good thing I have a backup!” Pyrite summoned some Slimebots, who bombarded the Ninjas.  
“Haha! Do you think these foolish robots can defeat me? The mighty Ninjor?” He proceeded to slice a few of the Slimebots.  
The Prism launched out a Power Star that flew through the chest of a Slimebot, Mick caught it and observed it, it had an image of each of the 3 Ninja Ranger teams, the Prism also shot out the Ninja Storm Discs and the Bag of Power coin dust, the Ninja Storm Rangers reattached their discs and Billy looked inside the bag, inside he saw fully repaired Ninja Coins.  
“Amazing!” Billy said, he picked up one with a wolf on it, he replaced his Triceratops coin with the wolf one, he held it out in front of him, he activated it and said, “Blue Wolf Ninja Power!”  
Billy Morphed into a blue cloth suit, looking more Ninja than Ranger. He flipped above one of the Slimebots and slashed down the middle with a sword, causing it to fall in half, Billy laughed and said, “Talk about a splitting headache!”  
Cam looked at Billy and said, “Seriously?”  
Billy Shrugged as he finished off a few Slimebots and Pyrite teleported away, Ninjor and the Rangers ran out to join the other Rangers the Ninja Storm Rangers all Shouted out their Morphing Call, “Ninja Storm!”  
“Thunder Storm!”  
“Samurai Storm!”  
And then all together they said, “Ranger Form!”   
They all Morphed and joined the other Rangers, Lothor and Dai Shi were confused, “Where’s Pyrite?” yelled the Lion Warrior.  
“We Scared off your little friend,” said Shane.  
“Coward!” yelled Lothor.  
Let’s Finish this!” said Cam, he handed the star to Brody who attached it to his Sword. He Spun the Star and Each of the Rangers Started Glowing, and translucent forms of the Rest of Billy’s team appeared and each of the Rangers unleashed a wave of energy washing over the Villains and their minions, Creating a Rainbow of Explosions enveloped them, Dai Shi and Lothor were left in a crater.  
“Pyrite’s gonna get it, let's go,” said Lothor, teleporting away with Dai Shi. The Rangers demorphed and prepared to head back to their respective homes.  
“Well,” said Shane, “Our students will need us to return, it was a pleasure to fight alongside you all.”  
Ninjor thought for a minute and said to Mike and his team, “Well, I can’t let you go empty-handed… I shall entrust you with the power of the Ninja Rangers."  
Shane also chimed in, "And the Power of the Ninja Storm Rangers."  
"As well as ours," said Brody, "You guys have more than proven your worth. Oh, also, take this, I'm sure you'll get more use out of it than us." He handed the Power Star to Mike, who placed it in his pocket.  
"Thank you all." Said Mike, "We won't disappoint you."  
"Alright," said Zee, "We best be going now, goodbye!" She said as Alpha teleported the Rangers home.  
Pyrite was confronted by Dai Shi and Lothor, “I can’t believe you ditched us!” said Lothor.  
“Honestly you haven’t done one useful thing since I met you!” Dai Shi growled.  
“Hey! I’m the reason you’re alive!” said Pyrite.  
Dai Shi summoned his armor, “Well, I hope for your sake that spell works both ways!”  
Pyrite’s Master silently approached from behind the 2 villains and held his hands out, Dai Shi and Lothor were brought to their knees, “You will not harm him…” he released his hold on the 2 villains, “Understood?”  
Dai Shi and Lothor nodded and staggered to their feet. Pyrite’s master went back to his chair and Dai Shi and Lothor went to their respective living quarters.


	14. Man vs Machine

In a dark room, filled with broken mechanical parts, blinking lights, and wires, a metallic man stumbled to a table, he was made of gears as well as giant wrenches and screwdrivers coming out of his shoulder. He put together a few last screws in a device and said, “My fuel sources are nearly empty… I really hope this works…” he aims it toward a wall and fires, a purple light fills the room as a portal ripped through the wall, making a white portal appear. “There… if all went well then I should be brought to that other universe. The strain of the Bio-Field is too great, I’d be destroyed if I do this too many more times and Venjix’s legacy will be in shambles.” He walked through the portal as another purple flash filled the room.  
Meanwhile, Pyrite and the other villains were forming yet another plan. “I don’t get it,” said Dai Shi. ”So far we’ve had nothing but failures!” he punched a wall.  
Pyrite, trying to calm him down, said, “I-I would say we’ve had nothing but failures… hehe. We did, after all, get 2 of the most powerful villains in history!”  
Lothor scoffed, “Heh, like that’d be enough. 2 Villains, and one pathetic twerp against a team of Rangers who are also ALL the Rangers at the same time, yeah no, we don’t stand a chance.”  
Pyrite growled but before he could do anything, they were interrupted by a purple flash that filled the room, the mechanical man stumbled out and looked around the room, “I’m... here…” he let out.  
Pyrite ignited his sword, “Who are you?”  
“I am Professor Cog… the last remaining attack bot from Venjix’s army.” he said weakly, “Please… allow me to recharge… energy has nearly depleted.”  
Pyrite put away his weapon and said, “I remember now. You attacked this world twice, no one knew who you were or where you came from, they just assumed you were a remnant of Kind Mondo’s army.”   
While this was happening Pyrite’s master entered the room and he said, “I know precisely what to do. I know of you Cog, and you contain the one thing that could be our victory!”  
“Whatever you need… just please recharge me…” said Cog.  
“You still contain the Venjix Virus within you, meaning we can extract the code and essentially recreate the Venjix Virus! Pyrite, you charge Cog while extracting the Venjix data from him, Dai Shi will go to Cog’s world and attack while Lothor stays here.”  
“Um, why?” said Dai Shi.  
“Because, the Rangers can track any morphing Grid energy, meaning that they probably already are on their way to getting a Portal to Cog’s world, you stop them and any Rangers from that world. Lothor will stay here and cause panic while the Rangers are gone!” said the Master.  
Dai Shi smiled and walked through the portal and Lothor teleported out to the city. Meanwhile, the Rangers got an alert about the Portal, just as the master predicted. Madi spoke up, “That uh… doesn’t look good.”  
“It’s horrible actually,” said Alpha, “Pyrite has mastered interdimensional travel, we can track where he went but we have no way of actually getting there.”  
“There is one way.” said Xenon, “There are at least 2 Transportal devices in this timeline, one is in the possession of the Ninja Steel Rangers and the other belongs to Time Force Red.”  
“Perfect!” said Zee, “We could just go and ask Mick and the others if we can borrow it so we can stop Pyrite from doing… whatever he’s doing.”  
“I’ll go get it!” said Kass, she teleported to the Ninja Steel Ranger’s hideout, and said to Mick, “Where’s your transportal device? We need it now!” Mick pointed to a shelf of weapons and she grabbed it and said, “Thanks!” and teleported away, “I got it! Let’s go!”  
Alpha grabbed it and programmed in the destination, he shot the device in the air and a Portal was created, the 6 Rangers walked through and were faced with a large city with many huge skyscrapers and other buildings, the outer rim of the city was surrounded by lush green grass with flowers.  
“Woah… this place it wacky,” said Adam.  
“Eh, not much different than KO-35 or your Earth, the city does look much bigger than Angel Grove,” said Kass.  
“Come on,” said Mike, “If there’s one place that Pyrite will attack it’s that city.” Mike leads the Rangers to the city they walked around and saw some familiar things, some things that didn’t look familiar at all.  
Meanwhile, in a lab in the center of the city, a lady in a white lab coat was typing rapidly, a guy in a green jacket walked up and said, “What’s up doc?”  
She groaned and said, “Ziggy, I have told you MANY TIMES to not say that.”  
“No but seriously what’s going on.”  
She sighed and said, “Two transdimensional rifts have opened, one right outside Corinth and the other… in Vengix’s old lair.”  
Ziggy then got concerned, “No way, that Antivirus shoulda gotten rid of all traces of the virus, those Attack Bots can’t even charge without being disabled.”  
“It could be Cog.”  
“That’s impossible I mean he uh, he got destroyed twice right? Once by Scott and those Samurai and then the Mega Ranger guys.”  
“Yes, I’m aware, but due to him being one of Venjix’s more elite bots, it's not entirely out of the question that he has multiple bodies and maybe even longer battery life.”  
“Ok ok, I’ll… I’ll go check out the one that showed up near the city, you get the other Rangers here as soon a possible.” Ziggy said as he ran out of the room.  
The lady typed rapidly on her computer then spoke into a small microphone, “RPM Ranger Operators, this is Doctor K, come to Corinth City as soon as possible, we have reason to believe Professor Cog has returned.”  
Ziggy was running to where the signal was last, following the trail made by the energy runoffs, he was lead into a park where a group of 6 people was talking to each other, “That might be them.” he said, out of breath  
The 6 Rangers were sitting at the park, trying to figure out what to do next, “I don’t get it” said Kass, “We haven’t seen Pyrite or any of his ‘friends’”  
“Maybe he’s trying to catch us off guard?” said Mike.  
Zee laughed, “Yeah like he’s that smart.”  
Dan crossed his arms, “I wouldn’t dismiss him that quickly, he did revive Dai Shi and Lothor after all, he’s definitely a threat.”  
Ziggy was about to get their attention but he was interrupted by people screaming, the Final Force Rangers immediately turned their attention toward the chaos, Dai Shi was walking down the street with a group of Rin Shi following him, wreaking havoc.  
“Well, would you look who it is! The Power Rangers, what a surprise,” said Dai Shi sarcastically.   
“Oh look! The kitty with anger issues! What a surprise!” said Mike mockingly.   
Dai Shi growled and summoned his armor, while the Rangers Morphed.  
“Final Force Activate!” they yelled, as they summoned their weapons to attack.  
Ziggy gasped and said, “They’re Power Rangers from that other world!” he talked into his communicator, “You getting all this Dr. K?”  
“Yes.” she said on the other end, “And the Ranger Operators are on their way to assist.”  
Mike lunged at Dai Shi, who caught his sword in his claws, “So Red, how does it feel to be such an incompetent leader?” Dai Shi heckled.  
“Oh shut up, you couldn’t even keep your own dang army!” Mike responded.  
Dai Shi slashed Mike’s chest, creating sparks that knocked him back. Adam caught him and said, “You alright man?”   
Mike groaned and said, “He’s stronger than usual.”  
Madi got next to Mike and said, “He feeds on fear, I guess this world hasn’t seen anything like him so they’re really freaking out!”  
“Don’t worry, we got this!” said a voice behind the Rangers, 7 people grouped up, all wearing matching jackets, the first guy had red stripes on his jacket with a big 1 on his back, 2nd was a guy in blue, 3rd a girl with yellow stripes, 4th was Ziggy, 5th was a guy in black, 6 and 7 looked like twins, a guy in Gold and girl in silver.  
“Oh yeah finally we get-” started the gold one.  
“-Some action in this place!” finished the silver one.  
“Gem, Gemma, stay focussed, this guy seems tough!” said the blue one, he spoke in a Scottish accent.  
“Flynn’s right, did you see how he took out those guys,” said the guy in black, under his helmet Mike’s face turned red.  
“On your lead Scott!” said the yellow one.  
“You got it!” said Scott, the one in red. “RPM Get in Gear!”  
Each of the 7 Rangers followed his lead, Morphing into their respective suits, each having gloves designed like tires, seat belt buckles connecting to their belts and wheels on the sides of their helmets, except gold and silver who had wings. Each suit excluding gold and silver was designed off of an animal. Scott was an Eagle, Summer, the girl in yellow, was a bear, Flynn was a lion, Ziggy was a shark, Dillon, the one in black, was a wolf.  
“Careful!” said Zee, “He’s powered by fear!”  
Scott gave a peace sign and said, “We’ll be fine!”  
Gem and Gemma pulled out 2 Daggers they held each other's hands and they activated Rocked Jets on the daggers, launching them both straight at Dai Shi. Dillon pulled out his Rocket Blaster and Ziggy got the Turbo Plasma Launcher, both Shooting Dai Shi, who blocked the attack, meanwhile, Scott, Summer, and Flynn were taking down as many Rin Shi warriors as they could.  
While this battle went on, Pyrite was just finishing the extraction of Venjix’s code from Professor Cog. He put the data into a USB Drive and attached it to his remote, “There, we should be able to wirelessly infect any technology with the Venjix Virus, he will return.”  
Cog laughed, “This could not have gone any better! I bet Dai Shi has just about taken care of both Ranger teams.”  
“Alright, let’s get back to your world,” Cog and Pyrite went through the portal and they arrived in the alternate universe appearing right next to Dai Shi, “Oh look, the perfect test subjects for our new invention!” he aimed the remote at the RPM Rangers, forcing them to demorph, Pyrite waved and said “Ciao!” As they teleported to Venjix’s old lair.  
“Ugh… that was weird,” said Summer.  
“Let’s get back to Dr. K, you guys come with us,” said Scott, the Rangers all followed Scott back to the lab to figure out what to do.  
Lothor was walking around Angel Grove, he summoned Kelzaks to cause chaos, “Heh, without those Final Force Rangers, this will be easy!” He shot some lightning bolts at a building for fun and relaxed on a bench. Just then, a girl in pink started fighting the Kelzaks, she kicked a few into each other and started walking toward Lothor. He got up and said, “Lady please, I’m trying to get some rest.”  
“Ok, just let me stop these guys and I’ll be on my way,” she held out her Morpher and pressed a button on the side, yelling out, “Pterodactyl!” she morphed into the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, Kimberly Hart!  
Lothor groaned, “I can’t believe this. I just wanted to relax.” He fired Lightning at Kimberly, who dodged and fired arrows at Lothor, who blocked them with his blade. He pulled out a Blade Blaster and shot him in the leg, making him fall over. Lothor growled and teleported away.   
Kimberly demorphed and said, “Man, I still hate what this helmet does to my hair.” and walked home.  
Dr. K was analyzing the Ranger Operators’ Morphers, trying to figure out why they demorphed while the others were talking.”  
“We did go to your world a couple of times,” said Scott.  
“Oh!” exclaimed Madi, “That explains why some of the Rangers in the Legendary Battle weren’t in any databases!”  
Scott crossed his arms and said, “I uh, also helped out the Samurai Rangers too,” as soon as he said that Gem and Gemma started laughing.  
“I can’t believe you actually thought-,” began Gemma.  
“-That you couldn't breathe their air in that world!” finished Gem.  
Scott blushed as the other 3 Ranger Operators began laughing, “I-I was just being careful! We were still in the dome, remember?”  
Dr. K got the attention of the Rangers, “Rangers, we have an issue.”  
“What is it?” said Summer.  
“Venjix is back,” K said grimly.  
The Ranger operators were silent and Kass said, “Who… who’s Venjix?”  
“A sentient computer virus and the reason we had to put up the dome,” said Dillon  
“Aye,” responded Flynn, “We destroyed him about ten years ago now.”  
“K are you-” began Gem.  
“-Sure that it’s Venjix?” finished Gemma.  
“Positive” K responded, “The production of Grinders has continued in his base, but how he returned I don’t know. I alerted General Truman to re-engage Corinth's dome and send out a worldwide alert to stay indoors.”  
“We’ll go after him,” said Scott.  
“With all due respect Ranger Red, we don’t know why you demorphed when fighting Dai Shi, you shouldn’t”  
“We don’t have much of a choice here K,” said Dillon, “We’re going.”  
“We’ll be back up.” said Mike, “This sounds pretty serious.”  
“I’ll stay behind if that fine.” said Kass, “I want to make sure nothing attacks the city while you’re out stopping Venjix.  
Madi walked up to her, “A-are you sure? M-maybe I should stay too? I-I don’t want you getting… getting hurt I uh…”   
Kass stopped her, “Madi, I’ll be fine,” she said with a wink.  
Madi blushed and said, “O...Ok.” she and the other Rangers went out to the garage.  
“Ok… who’s riding with who?” said Summer, pointing out the vehicles.  
“Yikes… is there enough room for all of us?”  
Flint spoke up, “Four can fit in mine Scott and Dillon's vehicles, Summer’s taking her bike so that leaves 11 of us to fit in the others, that’s perfect!”  
Dillon, Ziggy, Adam, and Mike got into Dillon’s car, when they got in Dillon said, “Touch anything, you die.” and they drove off.  
Madi, Dan, Zee, and Scott got into Scott’s Car, and Mike, Gem, Gemma, and Flint got into Flint’s truck.  
While they were driving, Pyrite finally finished importing the last file of the Venjix Virus into the fortress’s mainframe, a redeye in the center of the room began glowing, it said, “I… am... alive!”  
The glowing eye pulsates as it spoke, Professor Cog bowed along with the Grinders that were coming out of the assembly line, “At long last, Lord Venjix has returned!” said Cog.  
“How long has it been?” said Venjix.  
“Ten years sir, the planet is almost fully restored, the RPM Rangers are on their way to our hideout,” explained Cog.  
“I see… and who are these organics you brought here?”  
“Dai Shi and Pyrite, they are the reason you’ve been revived”  
“I see… then I shall give them the greatest gift of all… immortality.”  
Just then a group of Grinders grabbed the 2 humans, “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” yelled Dai Shi.  
“You were foolish to assist me, humans, the Venjix computer network will not only regain control of this world but yours too. Say goodbye to your humanity!” said Professor Cog.  
“Fools.” said Dai Shi, “I CALL ON THE SPIRIT OF THE MIGHTY LION!” he yelled as his armor formed around him, destroying the Grinders, “I am a god, you are just faulty machines!” a few more Grinders attempted to grab him but Dai Shi unleashed his Animal Spirit, destroying all of them and freeing Pyrite, “Let’s go.” Pyrite picked up the device allowing them to go home, but Cog shot his hand.  
“You are now minions of Lord Venjix, join us or be eliminated!” said Cog, readying another shot.  
“That’s not gonna happen,” said Pyrite, activating his sword and summoning slimebots to attack.  
Outside the base, an army of Grinders came out to attack the Rangers, who each got out of their cars, “Let’s get this over with, it’s Morphin Time!” said Mike.  
“RPM Get in Gear!”  
“Final Force, ACTIVATE!”  
The 2 teams morphed but the RPM Rangers stayed still as the Final Force Rangers attacked the Grinders, Zee pointed out how they weren’t doing anything, “Come on guys! We gotta turn these bots into scrap!”  
The RPM Rangers looked at the Final Force Rangers and attacked, ignoring the Grinders, who had stepped back.  
Mike caught Scott’s Nitro Sword with his own saying, “What are you doing? We’re on your side!”   
Scott kicked Mike to the ground and then all 7 in unison said, “Hail Lord Venjix!” and then continued their attack.  
Zee used her trident to deflect shots from Flynn’s Nitro blaster, she selected Dino Thunder on her Morpher and used the Tricera Shield to block the shots. Meanwhile, Dan was facing off against Dillon who used his Rocket Blaster to hit Dan in the leg. Dan Pulled out his Ending Axe, swinging it at the Wolf Ranger who blocked using his Nitro Sword. Adam managed to catch Ranger Yellow using Turbo Powers, but it didn’t last long as he was tripped and had a blaster up to his face. Madi was faced with Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma, SHe tried her best to hold them off with her bow but it just wasn’t enough and she was knocked down.  
All 5 Rangers were backed into each other by the Ranger Operators, who combined their weapons to make the RPM Enforcer and aimed it at the Final Force Rangers. Mike looked straight at it and said, “That… can’t be good.”  
Dr. K and Kass were watching from Corinth, Kass saw that her friends were in trouble and said, “I need to go now.” Dr. K tried to stop her but she was too fast. As soon as Kass exited the garage, she let out her Dragon animal spirit and hopped on the back flying out of the city and toward her friends with insane speed, when she was nearly on top of them she swiped a card and yelled, “Dragonzord! Green Ranger Power!” Morphing into the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, she blocked the RPM Ranger’s attack with her shield and was forced back to Final Force Green and she fell to her knees.  
“Oh my god Kass!” said Madi, helping her up, “Are you ok?”  
Kass got up and said, “I told you, I’ll be fine.” She selected Jungle Fury in her Morpher and said, “I have an idea, let get them with animal spirits!”  
Mike nodded and said, “Great idea!” he and the other Rangers selected Jungle Fury and said, “Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!”  
“With the Strength of a Tiger!”  
“With the Speed of the Cheetah!”  
“With the Stealth of a Jaguar!”  
“With the Courage of a Wolf!”  
“With the Power of a Rhino!”  
“With the Spirit of the Bat, Shark, and Elephant!”  
“Power Rangers Jungle Fury!”  
The 6 Rangers clashed with the 7 brainwashed Rangers, Mike tripped Scott who rolled out of the way when Mike slammed the Nunchucks down. Zee and Adam ran up to Summer and Flynn, who tried using the Zip Charger and Turbo Cannon, but Zee blocked it with the Jungle Tonfa and Adam jumped over the blasts, then he knocked Flynn over with his Bo.   
Dr. K contacted the Rangers through their Morphers, “Rangers, you need to get them to demorph!”  
Zee laughed, “Heh, ok, I’ll just ask them nicely, that should work.”  
K groaned, “You need to overload their suits, so their morphers turn them back, that should undo the mind control.”  
Madi shot a wolf beam at Ranger Green, but he dodged, so she fired a few more until she got a few good hits in, making him demorph. Kass pulled out 2 Shark Sabres, blocking the Gold and Silver Rangers’ attacks, she then used the Jungle Mace to try and knock them out, she managed to get Ranger Gold but Silver dodged and flew in the air, Kass used the Jungle Fans to propel herself up and then Used the Sabres to stab Ranger SIlver in the back making her fall to the ground and demorph. Dan Used the Rhino Blade to fight Ranger Black, who was relentless with attacks. Dan shot a stampede of bullets from the tip of his weapon, demorphing Ranger Black. Mike Zee and Adam faced off against their counterparts, they summoned the Claw Cannon, they placed their hands on it, charging it up and Firing at the remaining Ranger Operators, morphing them.  
Professor Cog walked out of the base, clapping his metal hands, “Congrats, you weakened your friends!”  
“Where’s everyone else?” said Mike.  
“Pyrite and Dai Shi were… incompatible, but that doesn't mean this world won't be ours! Lord Venjix, prepare the download!” Within Venjix’s base, lights turned on and generators whirred, they all pumped energy into Professor Cog, causing him to grow.  
“Dr. K, the Zords!” said Scott.  
“Guys, summon your Animal SPirits, we can’t get our regular Zords here!” said Mike.  
In an instant the field was filled with Mechanical and Spiritual animals that formed Megazords, the RPM Rangers had 3 while the Final Force Rangers were stuck with one.  
“Let's Scrap this guy!” said Mike, getting into a battle stance, his team and the Megazord all mimicked his movement.  
“Good Luck with that!” said Cog, Firing bullets at the Final Force Rangers, who dodged them all, Cog DIrected his attack at the RPM Rangers, who were Running straight for him, Cog Knocked down Ziggy and Dillon's Megazord but was hit in the back by Gem and Gemma.  
The Jungle FInale Megazord drop kicked Cog and then begun spinning it’s upper half, rapidly hitting Cog, denting his built-in gun.  
“He’s disarmed!” said Scott, “Now’s our chance!” The Rangers all initiated their weapons, destroying Cog for good.  
“We’re not done yet!” said Dillon, pointing out Venjix’s lair.  
The Rangers all directed their attack toward Vegix’s lair. Demolishing it and Venjix, for the last time.  
The Rangers all went back to K’s lair, “Thanks for the help.” said Scott, “Not that we needed it.”  
Kass smirked and said, “Oh? Then you would've been able to reverse your own mind control?”  
Dr. K finished typing something and said, “Theoretically yes.”  
Mike held up the Trans Portal device, “We’ll see you guys later… maybe.” He opened the portal and his team walked through, saying goodbye to the RPM Rangers before the portal closed.  
Pyrite sat in his room, holding up a USB drive, “Perhaps this will be useful in the future.” As he held it, a red light lit up on it before flickering out. Pyrite put it in a drawer and shut it.


	15. Sleeping Nightmare

After returning from the alternate universe, all seemed quiet and peaceful. Madi was hanging out with Zee at her house, both trying to get some time together without fighting villains. “So Zee,” said Madi, with a big grin on her face, “What do you think of Mike?”  
Zee raised an eyebrow and said, “Well… he’s a good friend and a great leader. I say he’s as good as all the Red Ranger that came before him-”  
“Oh come ON Zee, you know what I mean!”  
“I… uh….”  
“I see the way you look at each other!”  
Zee blushed, “Heh, well… y’ know”  
Madi’s grin grew, “You like him!”  
“... Goddamn it Madi.” Zee looked away and then lit up, “So, is there anyone you’re interested in?”  
Madi blushed immediately, “Well… I.”  
“Your reaction says it all. You can’t hide it from me!” said Zee, she was harnessing her inner supervillain.  
Madi laughed, “Oh just, s-someone I met a while back in a comics shop…”  
Zee smirked, “Oh really. Do I know them?”  
Madi shrunk, “M-maybe?”  
“Oh my god it’s someone on the team isn’t it!” Zee said lighting up.  
“N...yes.” Said Madi, her face turning bright red.  
“Is it Dan?”  
“No…”  
“It isn’t Mike is it?”  
“Heh, no.”  
“Adam!?” Zee joked.  
“N-no…”  
“Then who…” Zee raised her eyebrows, “oh. Is it… Kass?”  
Madi just looked at Zee and gave her an awkward smile.  
“Oh my god!” said Zee lighting up.  
“You don’t think I’m weird, do you?”  
“No! Madi of course not. You’re my friend and I support you. You know that. I just didn’t expect that.”  
Madi shot up, “You better not tell her!”  
“Oh no, I won’t… but you should,” said Zee crossing her arms.  
“I-I can’t do that. I’m… I just, what if she doesn’t like me? She’s from a different planet I don’t know if that’s fine there. I just don’t want her to hate me,” Madi began trailing off.  
“Madi come on. She’s a good friend. She wouldn’t hate you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Zee gave a comforting smile, “100% sure. Ok. I want you to ask her on a date by the end of the day.”  
“Zee I.. uh I don’t-” She started trailing off again.  
Zee put a hand on Madi’s shoulder and nodded.  
“Oh… Ok, I will,” said Madi with renewed confidence.  
Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Mike was training, practicing his Legendary Ranger Forms. “Ok Mike,” said Alpha, “Let's start from the top. Mighty Morphin Red.”  
“Got it.” said Mike, “It’s Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!” He Morphed and pulled out the Power Sword. Alpha sent out a few Micro Zords for training. Mike ran up to one and sliced the head off, he pulled out a blade buster and fired a few shots at another one making it fall over, “How was that Alpha?”  
“It was ok, but you could’ve fired those shots sooner, just in case.”  
“Oh come on Alpha. That was rad.”  
“Well I suppose from a human’s perspective it could be considered ‘rad’ but you will need real improvement if you intend on being on the same level of the Legendary Rangers.”  
Xenon laughed from the background, “My gosh Alpha, why do you have to be so hard on the Rangers?”  
“Oh!” said Alpha, “I’m sorry that I want them to act professional, I mean, you do realize the stakes here right? Pyrite has 2 insanely powerful villains seemingly under his control and the possibility of more villains at his side.”  
“Why so serious?” said Mike, chuckling.  
Alpha let out his best sarcastic laugh as he recorded the results, “Ok Mike, Morph into Zeo Ranger V”  
Mike Morphed and pulled out the Zeo Sabre. Alpha was about to send out more Micro Zords when the monster alert went off, “Oh come on!” said Mike as he demorphed, “It's been so quiet until now!”  
“The others are on their way to the area the monster was spotted, I’m sending you out right now Mike,” said Xenon, Mike nodded and was teleported down to the city.  
A monster was waiting for the 6 Rangers to arrive he was slender and red, with green thorns coming out of his arms and back, his face had big, pupil-less green eyes and a mask over the rest of his face. Around him were a large group of people, all unconscious.  
“What did you do to them, freak?” yelled Mike.  
“Oh these?” said the Monster in a raspy, creepy voice, “They’re just… napping…”  
“We gotta save them!” said Kass, c' mon guys!”  
“It’s Morphin Time!” they yelled, “Final Force Activate!”  
Zee ran toward the Monster, who was shooting thorns at her, she managed to deflect a few, but one got her in the thigh, she pulled it out and tried running toward the monster but she collapsed, she demorphed and said, “That’s not good...” and then she fell on the ground.  
“Zee!” yelled Mike, trying to wake her up, “What did you do to her?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” hissed the monster, “I just gave her some rest.”  
“You’ll wake her up right now!” yelled Mike, pulling out his sword and getting ready to ram it into the Monster’s chest, who swiftly shot a few thorns right into Mike’s chest. Mike collapsed and demorphed.  
“We gotta make sure not to get hit!” said Dan.  
“Whoops,” said Adam, pulling a thorn out of his side, demorphing and passing out.  
Dan groaned and motioned to Madi and Kass to attack, all 3 ran to the monster, Dan was shot at first, he tried blocking with his ax, but a few got him in the side, he struggled to keep his footing but he fell flat.  
Kass was targeted next, Madi noticed and thought that she had to do something. The monster fired and Madi aimed an arrow toward the thorn, which was shot out of the air, fueled by adrenaline Madi shot at the monster with 3 arrows at a time rapidly.  
The monster stumbled back and said, “It’s much too early to stop the fun now… I’ll return later…”  
As he teleported away, Madi gasped and demorphed. Kass ran up to her and said, “We’ve gotta get them to headquarters, Alpha and Xenon will know what to do.” Madi nodded and they started teleporting them to the Command Center.  
“Ay yi yi!” yelled Alpha, “This is terrible!”  
“What’s the matter?” said Kass, “Can they not wake up?”  
“No, those thorns weren’t just some poison that made them sleep. It was also magic. Until you two defeat that monster they’ll be asleep, along with everyone else that monster got.”  
“Well we’ve got to go after him!” said Kass.  
“I’d be careful if I were you, it looks like it only takes one thorn and once he gets you, you’re out,” said Xenon.  
“We should go down to patrol Angel Grove, we might be able to catch him in the act!” said Kass with a sparkle in her eye.  
“Great idea!” said Madi.  
The 2 Rangers teleported down to the city, they started looking around for the monster, but they found that the city was practically deserted. 2 men were seen carrying the lifeless bodies of the victims into an ambulance and driving away, “Hey!” yelled one of them, “Didn’t you hear? You need to get inside as soon as possible! At least until the Power Rangers stop that monster”  
“Oh, uh sorry sir! We’ll get in r-right away!” said Madi.  
“What the hell are you doing out here anyway?”  
Madi was about to explain but Kass interrupted, “We wanted donuts!” she said loudly.  
The ambulance guy just quietly walked into the ambulance and drove off.  
“Let's get somewhere safe and Morph,” said Madi.  
They walked into an alley and after a green and pink flash, they walked out with their suits. Madi and Kass kept investigating, luckily the people who were knocked out by the Monster were carried to hospitals.  
“This is freaky,” said Madi.  
“I can’t believe how empty this place looks. When I first got here it was so busy, now there are not even any cars on the street!” Said Kass.  
“We gotta find this guy!” said Madi, looking around for the red spiked beast, “I mean, what if everyone is stuck sleeping forever?”  
“Don’t think like that Madi!” said Kass, “It will all work out. After all, we ARE Power Rangers.”  
Madi smiled, somehow, despite her tough exterior, Kass can make desperate situations seem more manageable.  
In the villain’s lair, Pyrite was chuckling to himself, “I can’t believe how easy that was! 4 of the Rangers are completely incapacitated!”  
Dai Shi laughed and said, “Yeah all that's left is the strongest one and the pink one. You do realize that 6th Rangers have a track record of being immensely powerful right?”  
Lothor laughed, “Heh, I should know, I’m related to one.”  
“Ugh, it’ll be fine,” said Pyrite, “You two are so doubtful of my plans!”  
“It’s cuz we’ve been through all this before, kid,” said Lothor, “But you keep having fun with your little plans.” he mocked.  
Pyrite growled and sent out the monster again. Lothor laughed and said, “Hey, wanna take bets, which Ranger will destroy the monster first?”  
Dai Shi laughed, “Money’s on the green one.”  
Lothor smirked, “I’ve always been one to vote for the underdog! Pinkie’s got my money.”  
The spiked monster was sent out, he walked around a bit and hissed, “Awww… everyone has gone to sleep. And we were having so much fun…”  
Kass stopped Madi and said, “Did you hear that?” they both went quiet and heard footsteps, just then a building was knocked down by a giant green spike.  
The gangly monster showed up from the smoke and said, “Oh look… the 2 survivors… why don't you just lay down?”  
Kass activated her wrist blade and said, “You have a lot of nerve showing your ugly face here!”  
Madi aimed her bow at him, “Release those people from your spell or we might have a repeat of this morning!”  
The creepy being cackled for an uncomfortably long time, “You know… I might actually be glad that you 2 stayed up… this is actually kind of fun.”  
“Ok, that’s it!” Kass ran toward the monster, cutting any thorns shot toward her, he got close to the monster and slashed its chest, he fell back and tried shooting Kass in the chest but they bounced off her chest plate. Kass stepped back and tapped the box holder her Ranger cards. Before she morphed Madi stopped her.  
“He’s regenerating see?” Madi pointed out, his wounds were filling themselves up.  
“What are we supposed to do?” said Kass.  
“Remember when you fused the Spirit Rangers?”  
“Yeah?” said Kass curiously.  
“What if you did that with all of the 6th Rangers?”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“Only one way to find out!” said Madi aiming her bow at the monster, “I’ll hold him off, you figure out how to fuse those cards!”  
As Madi was attacking the Monster, Kass pulled out all 15 of her current Ranger cards, she tried swiping each individually… nothing. As she held the cards in her hand they started to glow, the stack shrunk and formed into one card. The image on the card showed each of the 6th Rangers… even ones she’s never seen before. Kass decided that she had nothing to lose and swiped the card and was engulfed in a golden light and many cards forming a tornado around her.  
Madi was using all her power to fight the monster, rapidly swapping Ranger forms. She realized she made no damage, “How is this possible?” then, she thought back to when Adam managed to harness each of his Ranger forms in one attack… she decided she had nothing to lose, she thought back to what he did and tried to mimic it perfectly, she swiped on her Morpher, selecting each of her available forms, 7 Pink Ranger appeared behind her. Madi yelled, “Pink Ranger Strike!” and each of them aimed their weapons at the Monster, each of them slashing and shooting him… but it wasn’t enough. He regenerated all his wounds, Madi thought to herself, “Maybe if I use the other forms I can access…?”  
Just then Kass walked in front of Madi. She was wearing a suit similar to her normal one, but it was glowing, and on top of her suit was armor made of different cards, each with different Rangers on it. In her hand, she held a glowing cyan energy staff. Madi’s eyes lit up and Kass aimed her staff at the monster saying, “Behold, the combined Power of every single 6th Ranger! Final Force Green, 6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!”  
The monster stepped back in fear while Kass ran toward him and shoved the staff in its chest. Then she slashed it in the face, the attacks had so much power infused into them that he couldn’t regenerate the wounds. Kass then performed the 6th Ranger strike, summoning every single 6th Ranger and attacking, causing the monster to erupt in an explosion of sparks.  
Pyrite stood there looking at the video feed, dumbfounded, Dai Shi chuckled, “Pay up Lothor!”  
“Lothor growled and said, “It isn’t over you nitwit! Pyrite… do the growth… thing”  
Pyrite sighed and said, “Firing UltiLaser now.”  
The spiked monster grew immensely Madi looked worried, “We can’t use the Finale or Jungle Megazord without the others!”  
“Madi, we still have our individual Zords!” said Kass confidently, “Alpha, get the Dragon and Griffin Zords!”  
The 2 Zords flew in, and Kass and Madi were teleported in, Kass converted her’s into its Megazord form and immediately fired plasma breath at him. Kass used the drill arm to make some distance and said, “We gotta attack at the same time to make some damage!”  
“Right!” said Madi, She swooped down and scratched the beast with her Zord’s front paws.  
The monster slashed at Madi’s Zord, making it fall and run into the Dragon Megazord, “Oh my god! Sorry!” said Madi.  
“It’s fine, we just gotta focus!” said Kass, “This guy just won't fall!”  
Madi got back in the air, “We need the other Zords, we can’t damage him like this!”  
“I may have a solution!” said Alpha, “Most Zords are designed to be compatible with others in some way, I can try and find a way to combine the Griffin and Dragon Zords and that might give you enough power to take him down!”  
“Hurry!” said Kass, stabbing the monster. Madi followed up by firing lasers from the Griffin Zord’s eyes. Meanwhile Alpha was rapidly typing, finally, a compatible formation appeared.  
“Rangers!” yelled Alpha, “I figured it out, I’m sending you the schematics!” he pressed a few buttons, sending files to their Zords, and in no time the 2 Rangers combined their Zords, creating the Dragon Griffin Megazord!  
With the combined power of the 2 Zords, the Rangers fired a powerful shot at the Monster, the creature managed to stay standing but had a bad wound in its chest, finally the 2 Rangers flew toward the Monster and shoved their sword through it, causing it to fall in half and explode.  
“Well then,” said Lothor, “They destroyed him… together”  
“Hmmph,” grunted Dai Shi, “Well, we should call it off, I don’t have any money anyway.”  
“M-me neither,” said Lothor.  
Alpha called the Rangers on their Morphers, “Ay yi yi! You did it! The spell is wearing off as we speak!”  
Kass hopped out of her Zord and Demorphed, breathing a sigh of relief, “Well,” She said, “That was stressful… hehe”  
Madi exited her Zord and went back to her civilian form. She took small steps towards Kass, her chest rising with alternate steps. She taps her fingers against her thighs as she makes her way over.  
Kass’ eyes lit up. “Hey!”  
“Uh, hey,” Madi’s mouth upturned. “I was wondering…”  
Madi trailed off as she looked to her right. Kass’ eyes followed where Madi was looking at.  
Kass tilted her head. “Hm?”  
Madi snapped back to the conversation. “Oh, uh… I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?”  
Kass’ eyes widened. “On a date?”  
“Y - yeah,” Madi gave a half-smile.  
The corners of Kass’ lips turned up, her face beaming. “Yes!”  
Slack-jawed, Madi stood still before grinning. Widening her arms she went in to embrace them around Kass, freezing to a halt halfway through and backing away.  
“Is it too early..?”  
Kass looked up, her cheeks turning red. She gave a quick smile, wrapping her arms around Madi tightly. Madi’s eyebrows drew up briefly before she reciprocated the hug.  
Madi rested her head upon Kass’ shoulders. “This is nice.”


	16. First Date

Madi and Kass walked back to their house. Kass unfolded the couch in the living room into a bed while Madi flopped down into her own, smiling to herself. Madi smiled with content. She jerked up with a gasp. “I don’t know what to do for a date!” she thought to herself, “how the heck am I gonna make this work?”   
Early the next morning, Madi called Zee.  
Who-iss it,” Zee slurred, rubbing her eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Madi panicked.  
“No, no, it’s fine!” Zee said with a yawn, “what’ cha want?”  
“I need r, I need… dating advice.”  
“Oh.. yeah! Come on over!”  
Madi made it to Zee’s house and they sat down.   
“Okay Madi, we’ll start from the top,” said Zee, “when exactly is your date?”   
Madi scratched the back of her head. “Tonight?”  
“Oh my god..,” Zee paused, “Okay, I suppose we could make this work,”  
“What am I supposed to do Zee?”  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to do anything super fancy or anything, just go hang out together, see a movie, go to a restaurant, ya know?”  
Madi sighed. “I guess I’m stressed out for nothing… ”  
Zee smiled. “Just… don’t freak out. And have fun!” Madi took a deep breath, “Okay okay”   
Zee sighed and said, "How about this; there's a nice Italian restaurant that just opened down the street. Take her there."  
"I dunno… isn’t that expensive?"  
Zee smiled and said. "I'll handle it."  
Madi beamed. "You're the best, Zee!"  
Madi thanked Zee and walked back to her house. As she was walking, she heard a commotion. It was coming from the bank. As Madi got closer she heard a squawking voice.   
"Ok, you filthy humans!" The voice screeched, "Empty the money into this bag and I might keep you alive! Hahaha!"   
Madi cringed listening to him, he had the kind of voice that made you regret having ears.  
Madi readied her Morpher and yelled, "Final Force Activate!"   
She barged in."Hey, bird brain! Don't you know how bad an idea it is to rob a bank in the same city the Power Rangers live in?"   
The avian creature cackled. "Oh, but I couldn't pass up a chance to fight the Power Rangers! Though I suppose just one will do for now."   
He spread out his wings, "Call me Crazeagle.”  
“Man you freaks get dumber and dumber names,” quipped Madi.   
She aimed her bow at the bird creature and fired, "Leave these poor people alone!"  
"Not a chance lady! You're going down!"   
He flared his claws and scratched Madi, causing sparks to fly from her.   
Before Madi was able to attack again, Mike crashed through the window, "Of all the places you picked a bank? Come on, I thought you monsters were above this" he joked.  
Zee laughed from a corner, leaning on her trident, "Heh, and I thought this would be hard"  
Adam pulled out his daggers and said, "It's time to slice and dice this nerd!"  
"Can we make it quick?" Said Dan, "I need to feed my birds, they get cranky if I don't on time."  
Finally, Kass ignited her blade and said, "Please, I haven't seen a more pathetic monster!"  
Madi smiled under her helmet and said, "I'll go get everyone to safety! You guys handle the bad guy!" She ran off and started getting everyone out while her friends dealt with the bird, but he proved to be more of a threat then they thought.  
The Monster picked up each of the Rangers and threw then straight through the bank's wall. Madi ran to her friends help. She went to Kass and said, "Now might be a good time to use your little power-up."  
"Oh… right," said Kass, she grabbed the shiny gold card and swiped it on her Morpher and said, "Final Force Green, 6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!" As she gained her suit of Gold Armor and an energy staff.   
"This looks bad!" Squawked Crazeagle. Kass pointed the staff at the Monster, causing lasers to come from the tip. The eagle slammed on the ground and squeaked, “I’ll be back Rangers!” His cackling faded as he teleported away.  
The Rangers demorphed and groaned, "Man, can't these freaks just stick around long enough for us to get rid of them?" Complained Zee.   
Kass walked over to Madi and said, "This guy's gonna be back soon, maybe we should reschedule?"  
"Of course not! We can still go tonight! I'm not letting some monster ruin our fun!" Madi replied quickly.   
Kass smiled and said, "Can't wait. I'm gonna go to the Command Center, maybe we can track this guy down."  
The Rangers all left to their homes, as Madi walked she started thinking to herself, "What if he does come back? What if he ruins our first date?" She anxiously chewed her fingernails for a few minutes before calming down, "I'll just… try to have fun as Zee said. I have nothing to worry about."  
"Is it possible for you to be more incompetent?!" Pyrite screamed.  
"To be fair sir, she had this like, armor and lasers," The bird squawked.  
"That's no excuse! You barely did anything!"  
"Perhaps our monsters need upgrading?" Said Lothor, "The Rangers are getting much stronger, we need to stay one step ahead of them."  
Pyrite sneered, "Well do you have any brilliant ideas?"  
"Maybe… Dai Shi and I could use our Magic to give them a bit of a boost," Lothor suggested.  
"Hmph, fine," groaned Dai Shi. The 2 villains held their hands over Crazeagle, and dark energy burst into him.  
The monster's eyes glowed dark purple, "Oh yes…" he said, "This will be fun."  
Alpha was rapidly typing on the keyboard, trying to figure out where Crazeagle went, "Ay yi yi. I don't understand!" Cried Alpha "How can Pyrite perfectly hide his teleportation signals? It's like his monsters just disappear!"  
Kass was tapping her fingers on the center console while staring into space, "What am I gonna do…"  
Alpha stopped typing and examined Kass, "You're nervous."  
Kass shot up and said, "N-nervous? Me? Hahaha… don't be ridiculous Alpha!"  
"Your heart rate increased, you're tapping your fingers and you are denying the fact that you're nervous."   
Kass sighed and said, "Yeah… you're right."  
"Well, there is no need. You Rangers have shown that you are more than capable of handling this."  
"I'm not worried about the monster Alpha." Kass said meekly, "I'm nervous about me and Madi's date… I've never really been in a relationship, and I just… don't wanna ruin it."  
Alpha turned back to his monitor, "Well, I'm sorry Kass. I am not programmed for dating advice. Perhaps you should seek guidance from Xenon or one of the other Rangers."  
Kass nodded and turned to Mike who just left his room, "Mike, what do I do for a first date?" She asked bluntly.  
Mike froze up, "Well… uh, you gotta… y-y'know?"  
Kass glared at him.  
Mike looked down and said, "I'm probably not the best person to ask…"  
Kass groaned, "Maybe Adam or Dan will know."  
"L-listen," said Mike, "All I know is… have fun. I mean, it's not like you're going on a date with a total stranger you know?"   
Kass smiled, "Thanks, Mike."  
In what felt like no time, Kass and Madi were prepared for their date, they met each other at the entrance of the restaurant and entered. Zee had set up reservations for them so the waitress led them to their booth and handed them some menus.  
"I've never been here before so I dunno what to get…" said Madi.  
Kass looked at the menu and said, "I don't think I've eaten anything on here. The food on this planet have the weirdest names."  
Madi smiled and said, "How about you get the spaghetti, I'm sure you'll like it."  
"Thanks, what will you have?"  
Madi thought for a minute and said, "I think this ravioli looks good…"   
The waiter came back and took their orders and left. While waiting Madi decided to start up a conversation, "So… how did you manage to make that armor?"  
Kass thought a moment and said, "I honestly have no idea, they all just… formed into one card… some of the Rangers on it didn't look familiar at all though. A gold dinosaur one… I think it was a pterodactyl, a green one with a shield kinda like mine, a couple that looked like SPD officers…"  
Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a horrible screech, Crazeagle crashed through the ceiling, dark aura surrounded him, people were screaming and running out of the building.  
Crazeagle was breathing heavily, "Where are the Rangers? I know they're here… I can smell it!"  
Madi cringed and said, "he wasn't this creepy before."  
Everyone but Kass and Madi escaped, Cazeagle pointed at the girls and said, "You two were the only ones to not run! You must be the Rangers!"  
"The coast is clear!" Said Kass, "It's Morphin Time!"   
Madi nodded and together they yelled, "Final Force Activate!"  
The 2 Rangers charged the bird, but he grabbed them both and flew up out of the building and threw them down, making a crater where they landed.  
Kass groaned, “Gah… that was rough…”  
“C’ mon, we can’t let this featherhead overpower us!” said Madi, she selected Thunderstorm Crimson on her Morpher and yelled, “Thunderstorm, Ranger Form!” She held her staff in the air and lightning struck Crazeagle, making him fall the ground.  
Kass followed up her partner's attack by Morphing into Jungle Fury Spirit Fusion and stabbed the monster in the back using her Shark Sabres.   
Crazeagle got up and screeched, sending a shockwave out and knocking the Rangers back.   
Kass and Madi struggled to her feet, coughing, as the dust settled Kass got into a fighting stance and said, “I can do this all day!”  
Madi brushed the dust off her suit, “What are we gonna do?”  
Kass pulled out 2 cards, RPM Gold and Silver, she handed Madi the Silver Ranger card and said, “Let’s team upon him!”  
“Wh-what? Are you sure this will even work?”  
“There's only one way to find out!” Kass said, putting her hand of Madi’s shoulder.  
Madi blushed and laid the card on her Morpher and it formed into a Sky Shift Morpher, she gasped and together they held out the Morphers and said, “RPM, Get in gear!”  
They were engulfed in gold and silver energy and Morphed into the bright gold and silver RPM suits.  
“It’s time to win this fight!” began Madi.  
“Using powers from an alternate dimension!” finished Kass.  
Crazeagle growled and said, “All these colors… THEY’RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!” He screeched and charged at the Rangers, but they were ready for the attack, they held each other's hands and the rockets on their daggers fired up, and they flew toward the creature. Madi kicked the Monster in the face. Kass then slashed the Monster in the chest. The dark aura came flying from its wounds, as it screeched in pain.  
“That’s not… normal,” said Madi, backing away from Crazeagle.   
The dark cloud of aura settled and all that was left was black ooze. It struggled to stand but it just fell and died.  
Kass and Madi just stared in awe, “What happened?” said Kass, examining the corpse, “He was so powerful but only a few attacks he just collapsed.”  
Kass noticed a red light from above her, she backed away as energy engulfed Crazeagle, reviving him and making him grow.  
“Alpha!” Yelled Madi into her Morpher, “The Zords!”  
Kass and Madi entered their Zords and immediately flew toward Crazeagle, who was mindlessly swiping at them with its claws. Kass put her Zord into its Megazord form and stabbed at the Monster with the Mech’s drill.  
Before Crazeagle could counter, 4 other mechanical Beasts ran in, over their communication radios they heard Mike say, “We couldn’t let you two have all the fun tonight!”   
Madi grinned and said, “Let’s form the Megazord!” flying toward her friends and they formed into one large Mech.   
The Rangers slashed the Monster with the Megazord’s blade, but Crazeagle caught the blade and glared at the Megazord.   
Kass fired a plasma beam at the Monster’s back, he quickly whipped around and scratched Kass’ Zord.   
“I don’t understand!” said Kass, “He went down so easily before!”  
“If only we could use the Jungle Finale Megazord!” said Mike, “We could take this guy down a bit easier!”  
“Maybe we can!” said Madi, “I’ll pilot the Jungle Finale Megazord! You guys will stay in here!”  
Dan stopped her, “Are you sure? I doubt it’d be easy to pilot the whole Megazord on your own!”  
“We have to try!” said Madi, “Summon your Animal Spirits!” She jumped out of the cockpit and into the Jungle Finale Megazord. She tried moving around a bit and it worked, though she felt herself struggle a bit more than when controlling with her team, she managed to get the hang of it. She threw some punches at the monster, making him step back, The Final Force Megazord and Dragon Megazord both slashed at the Monster at the same time, making him fall backward.  
When the Monster got to his feet the 3 Megazords ran to the Monster, the Final Force Megazord holding its sword in front of it, the Dragon Megazord firing Plasma beams, and the Jungle Finale Megazord jumped in the air and prepared a kick. All 3 Megazords successfully landed their attacks and Crazeagle exploded in a flurry of sparks and dark aura, all that was left was a black mark on the ground.  
The rangers all exited the Zords, Madi walked up to Kass and sighed, “Kass I-I’m”  
“What’s the matter Madi?” Kass asked.  
“I-I’m… so sorry,” she said, looking away.  
“What?”  
Madi teared up a bit and quickly wiped it away, “The-the monster and… the building… I-I should’ve rescheduled I didn’t-” Madi trailed off.  
Kass looked Madi in the eyes and kissed her on the cheek, “That was the greatest first date ever” she said smiling.  
Madi blushed and said, “Th-thank… you’re wel… uh… it was!”  
With that, Kass, Madi, and the rest of the Rangers went home, exhausted from their big battle.  
Pyrite’s master banged his fist on his desk, “It’s not enough…” he got up and went to Pyrite, “I need you to revive more villains.”  
Pyrite jumped and asked, “A-any one in particular?”  
“All of them,” he said bluntly.  
“Wh-what?”  
“We can’t keep throwing these weak monsters at the Rangers, they’re getting far too powerful for us to keep up with. We need to revive these past villains so we can stand a chance.” He stepped out of the shadows, revealing a half black, half white face, “Finally, this world and all other worlds will kneel at the might of Lord Draven!”


	17. Mystical Mayhem

Late at night, the villains stepped into the center of Angel Grove... The sight of what has now become known as the Countdown to Destruction. A monument stood acknowledging the heroics of the Space Rangers and everyone who lost their lives to Dark Specter’s invasion.   
Pyrite began chanting a magic spell while Lother and Dai Shi shot out Dark Magic into him, increasing his power. Dark energy flew out of the cracks in the sidewalk, buildings and every crevice in the area. The energy began to take a humanoid shape and hundreds of Monsters were summoned.  
Pyrite looked around and squinted, “There’s a few missing.”  
“What?” said Dai Shi, “There’s so many here, how can you tell?”  
“Rita, Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema.” said Pyrite grimly, “We need to track them down, these guys are disposable, the others are the important ones.”  
The rangers were waiting in the command center, Xenon told them that he sensed something dangerous, and needed the Rangers to come as quick as they could.  
“Xenon, if this is so important why not tell us what it is now?” said Mike.  
Xenon sighed, “I need all six of you to be here to explain… where’s Madi?”  
Everyone shrugged, Kass spoke up, “She told me she had to find something, I dunno what’s taking so long.”  
Just then, a flash of pink light appeared, everyone turned their attention toward it and out stepped Madi. As the light dissipated everyone noticed something different about their friend, she was wearing circular, maroon-colored glasses. She blushed when she noticed everyone looking at her, “S-sorry, I couldn't find my contacts, and I just decided to go with my glasses… I-I know they look ugly I just…” she trailed off.  
Kass smiled and said, “They look nice on you.”  
Madi blushed more, “Oh, y-you’re just… I don’t… r-really?”  
Alpha interrupted, “As much as I would love to listen to your romantic squabbles, Xenon has something important to say.”  
“Thank you Alpha.” said their mentor, “I felt an immense wave of Dark Energy a few minutes ago. I’m, fearing the worst.” he paused, inhaling sharply, “I think Pyrite has effectively reversed the effects of the Z wave.”  
Zee’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t mean…”  
Xenon continued, “Pyrite has maybe hundreds of Monsters under his control, it's only a matter of time until he has the rest… but it's not all lost” Xenon motioned toward a screen, showing Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, and Astronema, “These 4 weren’t killed by the Z wave, they had all evil removed from them and they reformed, Divatox’s location is currently unknown, but Rita and Zedd are now the Mystic Mother and Mystic Guardian. While Astronema is the Pink Galaxy Ranger.”  
Adam sighed, “If only we knew about this a few months ago, we coulda made sure she’s safe.”  
“What matters is that we make sure they aren’t corrupted, we saw what Pyrite did with Trent and Mesogog, he can do it again no doubt.”   
“Well, we’ll just make sure he doesn’t get to them!” said Kass, “Where do we find Rita?”  
Xenon scratched the back of his neck, “About that… Rita is in her own dimension, where she keeps all light magic together. But I may know how we can get there. One of the Mystic Force Rangers has a Zord that can travel between dimensions, I’m sending you all to Briarwood to meet up with them."  
Madi lit up, "Mystic Force? I love them, their suits are so cool, and their capes look gorgeous!"  
Alpha prepared their teleportation and said, “Before you go, be warned that Briarwood is home to many mythical monsters, they’re citizens of the town, don’t… you know… blow them up. Also, you should be able to find the Mystic Rangers in the Rock Porium music store, have fun!”  
Alpha sent the Rangers down to Briarwood. They walked into the small town and immediately noticed the colorful residents. Some werewolf creatures, scaled reptilian people, trolls, goblins, something in between, it was like a different planet.  
Madi’s eyes practically had stars in them, she was almost mesmerized by the place, “I always dreamed of going here! It’s beautiful!”  
“Geez Madi,” said Kass, “I guess earthlings aren’t used to seeing abnormal creatures.”  
Mike laughed, “I honestly keep forgetting you aren’t from earth Kass.”  
“Careful, I might abduct you!” joked Kass, “That's… what humans think aliens do right?”  
“Kinda…” said Zee, “Hey, I think that’s the place!”She pointed at a building, a sign above the door read, ‘Rock Porium’  
The Rangers all walked into the shop and took in the atmosphere, in the modern age it was uncommon to find music shops anymore, considering it can all be bought digitally, but this store had enough charm to justify going, the decorations and music playing through the speakers gave a mid-2000’s feel.   
“Where do we even start looking for the Mystic Rangers?” said Adam, looking through the CDs.  
“I dunno, look for five people with color-coded clothes?” said Zee sarcastically.  
Just then, they heard a voice behind them, “Hi there!” the Rangers turned around to face this voice, “I’m Xander! You lot look new in town, looking for anything in particular?” he said, grinning.  
Kass folded her arms and smirked, “Oh, we were just on the lookout for… Power Rangers. We heard the Mystic Force Rangers lived here.”  
Xander smiled, “Well… you came to the right place… Final Force.” he said, narrowing his eyes.  
The Rangers were all taken back, Mike stepped up angrily, “How did you know that?”  
Xander smiled, “Ha, Mystic Force Green, at your service, but I bet you guys don’t want your identities revealed, follow me!” Xander led the Rangers to a room and inside was an older man with wild hair, “Howdy Toby, we’re headed to Root Core, we’ll be right back!”  
“Oh!” said Toby, “I suppose these are the Rangers you told me about!”  
“Yep, see ya later!” said Xander, he pulled out a Morpher from his pocket, he held it to the sky and said, “Finishio!” and a circle of Magic surrounded them and it warped them into a forest, right outside a wooden dragon head.  
Madi squealed, “MAGIC!!!”  
Zee groaned, “We teleport literally all the time.”  
“But never with magic!”  
“Y’know that someone once said that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic?” said Zee, folding her arms.  
“Don’t ruin my moment Zee!” said Madi with a huff.  
Mike spoke up, “Ok but seriously, how do you know us, how did you know we were coming?”  
Xander laughed while opening the dragon head door, “We have a crystal ball, Udonna let us know you were coming,”

The Rangers went down the stairs into a room filled with magical trinkets and potions, inside was a woman in a white robe, a girl in a purple tunic and curly blonde hair, a man in a gold and purple tunic, and an anthropomorphic cat with a red cape, gold teeth, and a feather on his head.  
“Guys I’m gonna be honest…” said Madi, jittering, “I’m getting overwhelmed by this.”  
Adam turned to her and said, “We fought a resurrected Demon king in our first week as Rangers… how is this overwhelming you?”  
Madi squealed, “It’s so freaking cool!”  
The woman in white looked up and noticed the Final Force Rangers, “Oh! Greetings! I am Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger, this is Claire, my assistant,” she said pointing to the curly-haired girl, she waved.  
“I’m Daggeron,” said the one in the gold and purple tunic, “It’s a pleasure to meet you! This is Jenji, the genie,” he said motioning toward the giant cat.  
“Wuh oh,” said Jenji, “Rookies, that's bad news.”  
Dan scoffed, “We aren’t rookies, we’ve been through a lot.”  
Jenji laughed, “What, you think I haven’t? I wasn’t always a genie ya know.”  
“We have to stay focused,” said Daggeron, “We know that Pyrite and his goons are on their way to Briarwood to get to the Mystic Mother, we’ll set out to her realm to protect her, though she may not be willing to accept our help.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!” said Mike.  
The Rangers went outside, and Daggeron pulled out his Morpher, while Jenji flew inside a lamp resting in a holster on Daggeron’s side, “You may wanna stand back” said the Genie.  
Daggeron pulled out a card and called out, “Magical Source! Mystic Force!” and Morphed into a gold suit of Armor, he then pulled out another card and punched a hole in the card, “Solar Streak Zord!” he called out and out came a Golden Train from a portal, it stopped in front of the Rangers.   
“All aboard!” called Jenji from his lamp, “Next Stop, the Mystic Mother!”  
As the rangers made their way to Rita’s dimension, Pyrite, Dai Shi, and Lothor landed in Briarwood, “Lets spread out!” said Pyrite, “The Mystic Rangers are sure to come if we do enough destruction!”  
“Oh that's not necessary,” said a guy in a yellow shirt. Behind him, a girl with pink dyed hair and another girl in a blue shirt.  
“Heh, speak of the devil,” said Dai Shi, summoning his Armor, “Let’s make this hurt.”  
The 3 Mystic Rangers pulled out their Morphers and called out, “Magical Source, Mystic Force!” They morphed into the Yellow, Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers, they pulled out their Magi Staffs and pointed them at the villains, “You aren’t gonna get to the Mystic Mother, we’ll make sure of it!” called out the Blue Ranger.  
“Hilarious,” said Lothor, “Only 3 Rangers, this will be a cakewalk”  
“We’re not just Rangers, we’re powerful sorcerers as well!” said the Yellow Ranger, “Vida, Maddison, you ready?”  
“You got it Chip!” said Vida, the Pink Ranger, “Its game over for you!”  
Lothor pulled out his sword and leaped toward Chip, who dodged his attack and struck him with lightning. Lothor was knocked off balance, so Chip performed a sweeping kick, knocking Lothor over.  
Dai Shi ran toward Vida, summoning his Animal Spirit to attack her, the giant lion launched her into the air, but Vida summoned some wind beneath her feet, making her levitate. She floated to the ground and created a tornado which swept up Dai Shi. He managed to land on the ground without falling over.  
Pyrite slashed at Maddie with his Laser Blade, she blocked using her Magi Staff. Maddie pushed Pyrite off of her and tried washing him away with a tidal wave, but he managed to jump up onto a lamp post.  
"Maybe I underestimated you…" said Pyrite, "Time to shake this up a bit…" he tapped a button on his remote, and about 100 bloodthirsty monsters appeared.  
"This can't be good." Said Chip.  
"Where Nick and Leanbow?" Said Vida, backing away from the horde of Monsters.  
"You rang?" Said a voice from behind the group. The roar of a Motorcycle rang through Briarwood, and it's rider drove right past the Mystic Rangers, straight toward Pyrite, the rider hopped off the bike as it rammed into Pyrite, he landed and took off his helmet.  
"Fashionably late as usual Nick," said Maddie with a hand on her hip.  
Nick chuckled as Leanbow walked up and joined the Rangers, "I wouldn't want to miss this battle, it's been way too long," said Leanbow, pulling out a Morpher.  
"It's over for you and your monsters! There's no way you're getting to the Mystic Mother!" Nick yelled, he and Leanbow held their Morphers to the air and said, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!” Nick Morphed into a suit similar to his teammates, only Red, while Leanbow morphed into a crimson suit of armor.  
They all charged at the army of Monsters. A pumpkin monster wrapped Nick up in his vines, but Nick summoned fire that burnt the monster to a crisp.  
Leanbow jumped in the air and sliced some monsters in half. Vida, Chip, and Maddie combined their magic to make a small concentrated storm that wiped out a few monsters. Despite their efforts, it seemed that the wave of monsters was unending, the Mystic Rangers could hardly keep up.

Meanwhile, the Rangers walked out of the Solar Streak Zord, they were almost blinded by the white void they walked into.  
“You know…” said Dan, “I would’ve thought the home of the Mystic Mother would be less… bland.”  
“You dare insult the great Mystic Mother!?” said an imposing, gravelly voice. The Rangers turned to see a man in a suit of chrome armor, he had a flowing cape and a staff that was a bit taller than him, “I am the Mystic Guardian, I am not letting anything else threaten this realm, not after last time!”  
“Mystic Guardian… wait, Zedd?” said Mike.  
The guardian growled, “Lord Zedd is long dead, I stand in his place, wielder of good magic, protector of this realm, and bane to those who worship evil’s power!”  
“Y-y-you don’t understand!” Madi stuttered, “We’re Power Rangers! We’re here to protect you and the Mystic Mother!”  
“Hmmph,” said the Guardian, “Well for one, I don’t need protecting! I am the Guardian for a reason! Second, I don’t trust you, I’ve seen many ShapeShifters in my time, you have to prove that you’re Power Rangers!”  
“Fine by me!” said Xander. He, Udonna, and Daggeron stepped up and pulled out their Morphers and yelled, “Magical Source! Mystic Force!” they Morphed into their Ranger forms.  
“C’ mon guys,” said Mike, “Final Force, Activate!” The Rangers stepped up and readied their weapons.  
The mystic Guardian laughed, “It’s been much too long since I had a good battle!” His staff was enveloped in energy and it turned into two blades and he scraped them together.   
Mike, Zee, and Adam ran toward Zedd, readying their weapons, Adam led with a slash, which was blocked, Mike and Zee followed up with a stab from each of their weapons, but they were pushed back by a wave of energy.   
“Everyone, let’s give this guy a blast from the past!” said Madi, selecting MMPR Ninja Powers on her Morpher.   
Her teammates nodded and followed her lead, calling out “Ninja Ranger Power, now!” they were Morphed into baggy yet comfortable suits that looked nothing like other Ranger suits, they appeared to be made of cloth with no helmets, just masks covering their faces with little holes where their eyes go.  
“This is… weird…” said Adam, looking at his suit.  
Kass, in a white suit, scoffed, “This is supposed to be an upgrade from the original Dino Powers?”  
Madi, ignoring her team, disappeared into the ground, and shot up behind the Guardian, slashing his back. Udonna cast a freezing spell on Zedd while Daggeron and Xander shot bolts of energy at him, breaking the ice and making him fall to the ground.  
Zedd returned to his feet, everyone got into a fighting stance but Zedd just said, “Enough,” and waved his hand, demorphing everyone, “I’ve seen enough. You truly are Power Rangers, forgive me for doubting” his armor disappeared, revealing a human in a red tunic, “I’ll take you to Rita.”   
As Zedd opened a portal to Rita’s throne room Xander’s Morpher chimed, he opened it and Nick’s voice came through, “Guys! I’m sorry, these monsters… there's so many… Pyrite swiped my Morpher and… he’s on his way.”  
“Don’t blame yourself, son,” said Udonna, “Pyrite has many monsters on his side, we’ll stop him here!”  
They walked through and were met with a woman in a white robe and crown, she groaned and said, “You could’ve kept the fighting down a bit, I’ve got a headache…”  
“Sorry honey,” said Zedd.  
“Now,” said Rita, “Let’s get ready for a battle, with a Mystic Morpher Pyrite will be able to amplify his spells, top it off with Dai Shi and Lothor’s magic, it’s gonna take some serious firepower to take him down!”  
“I got an idea!” Zee announces Morphing and encouraging her friends to do the same.   
“Hehehe finally!” said Pyrite, looking at the Morpher in his hand, “This will make our lives so much easier,” he tapped a few buttons and held it to the air, and called out, “Uthra Norqua Ozarro!” causing him and his partners to be warped into the Mystic Mother’s Realm. Pyrite then pointed the Morpher forward, and called out, “Basilichi Mater Mystica!” creating a door, Pyrite smirked and opened it and on the other side was the Final Force Rangers, with the Finale Cannon in hand.  
As soon as they noticed the door opening they yelled, “FIRE!” and the 3 villains were knocked back by a giant, multi-color laser.   
Pyrite got up and cursed at the Rangers, “You… little... SHITS!”  
“I think we made him mad!” said Adam.  
“We have to get Nick’s Morpher!” Udonna yells.  
“On it!” said Adam, “Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!” he Morphed into Jungle Fury Yellow and started running to Pyrite but Pyrite aimed the Morpher at him and cast a spell making Adam move in slow motion.  
Dai Shi charged toward Udonna who was quick to sense that he was a demon controlling a body, “...Dai Shi!? You were destroyed years ago!”  
“I’m not so easily defeated, witch!” the dragon demon growled.  
“I doubt that!” Udonna pulled a wand out, and aimed it at Dai Shi, freezing him in place, She then performed a spell, “Galwit Mysto Liberatas!” and out of Jarrod’s body came the Dragon Demon Dai Shi, who roared.  
“You fool! With all the fear I caused, I'm more powerful than ever!” Yelled Dai Shi.  
Jenji peaked out of his lamp and said, “Udonna, friend, I hope you know what you’re doing!”  
“I always do, Claire, I’ll need your help!” Udonna called out.  
“Oh! Coming!” Yelled Claire, “What do you need?”   
“The sealing spell! Quick!” said Udonna.  
The two sorcerers called out, “Mysto Sigillum!”  
Dai Shi trembled and started compressing into a ball, he cried out in agony and just became a ball of orange light. Claire held her hand toward the ball and yelled, “Finishio!” and it was warped away.   
Jarrod rose and said, “What… where am I?”  
“We’ll explain later!” said Daggeron trying to wrestle Nick’s Wand out of Pyrite’s hand, but Lothor slashed at Daggeron, Lothor was about to drive his sword through Daggeron’s heart but Kass kicked him in the face.   
“I’ve had it up to here with you little brats!” said Lothor, holding his hand up for emphasis.   
Kass smirked and Swiped a golden card on her Morpher and said, “6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!” and began fighting Lothor, each blocking each other's attacks.   
Pyrite growled, and said, “Enough!” he held out Nick’s Morpher and called out “Uthe Mysto Corrumpere!” and aimed it at the Mystic Mother and Guardian, the blast hit them and they immediately collapsed.  
“No!” yelled Zee, “We’re too late!”   
Pyrite chuckled, “That’s right, even with 9 Rangers against me and losing one of my partners. I successfully managed to bring back the mighty Lord Zedd and Rita Repulza!”  
Zedd’s muscles began contracting, red veins popped from his body and chrome bones appeared over his skin. Meanwhile, Rita’s dress became a dark color, while her hair stood on end and wrapped together like horns.  
Rita and Zedd chuckled, Rita cried out in a shrill, voice, “After thirteen… agonizing years… I’m free!” She held out her hand and a staff appeared, she pointed it at the Rangers and fired blasts of lightning at them.  
Zedd stood and said, “I can’t believe I gave my staff to my brat of a son!”   
Rita put her hand on his shoulder, “Oh Zeddy, we’ll get you a new one!”  
Udonna gasped, “You… how could you?”  
Pyrite chucked, “Every day I grow closer and closer to the destruction of this word!”  
Pyrite began a maniacal laugh, but was interrupted by Kass yelling, “Legendary 6th Ranger SLASH!” he felt the burning of lasers and the cutting of swords from an army of 6th Rangers. He dropped Nick’s Morpher that Kass swiftly picked up.   
The bloodied and bruised Pyrite staggered to his feet and said, “We need… to leave…” a golden beam enveloped Pyrite, Lothor, Rita, and Zedd and they were gone.  
Mike threw his sword down, “God damn it!” he demorphed and said, “Every time we come even CLOSE to putting this guy in his place, he teleports away! And now he’s got Rita and Zedd on his side! Perfect!”  
“Ay, calm down mate,” said Xander, “It’s not all lost, you’re Power Rangers we always manage to make things right!”  
“Thanks, man…” said Mike.  
Dan helped Jarrod to his feet, "let's get you home buddy."  
Daggeron loaded everyone on the train and rode home.  
Later that night, Xenon and Alpha were routing a plan, they needed to stay 1 step ahead of Pyrite or else he’d have every villain under his control. Xenon sighed and said, “Alpha… I’m gonna be honest. I am very scared… I didn’t think that Pyrite would be so… tactical. I hope the Rangers can handle this…”  
Alpha sighed, “I wouldn’t worry too much Xenon. They’ve been improving rapidly, they’ve far exceeded my expectations, to say the least!”  
“That makes me feel a bit better Alpha… I just can’t help but feel that… something big is coming.”


	18. Useless

No one could sleep that night, how could they? Pyrite turned Rita and Zedd back to their old ways of evil. Any moment things could get worse but the night was surprisingly quiet.  
Draven laughed, “This is almost perfect,” he turned to face Pyrite, “If only you didn’t let Udonna perform that Spell on Jarrod, we lost one for the price of two.”  
Pyrite stammered, “I-it was Lothor’s fault you know! If he wasn't so preoccupied with the Green Ranger then we would’ve had him!”  
“I say we focus on getting that Green Ranger before we continue, she’s a threat,” said Lothor, “Either that or we get rid of her Powers.”  
“That gives me an idea!” said Rita, “Perhaps a monster that could disable the Rangers?” she cackled and held her staff in the air, in a flash of lightning a Monster appeared, “His name is Mindswipe. He can take the Rangers Memories, they’ll be left as shells of their former selves, they won't remember anything about themselves.”  
“Perfect.” said Draven, “Send him out immediately!”  
The Rangers all warped to the command center. They needed to make sure Divatox and Astronema weren’t found by Pyrite or anyone else for that matter.  
Mike sighed, “We know he’s gonna keep doing this, we need to find a way to neutralize his magic or jam his teleporter. He’s too fast and slippery!”  
“Unlikely,” said Alpha, “We’ve tried tracking its signals, it’s almost like the energy was made to throw off the scanners like it isn’t from the Morphin Grid at all.”  
“Fine,” said Zee, “Then what about his magic?”  
“Unlikely,” said Alpha, “You can’t just remove magic, it doesn't work that way. It seems the best course of action would be to protect the ex villains. Pyrite obviously can’t teleport here, if he could then he would've already, so we keep them here until we inevitably defeat Pyrite!”  
“I’m… sorry guys,” said Dan.  
“What?” Mike asked.  
“I could’ve stopped Pyrite from turning Rita and Zedd evil. But I didn’t.”  
“Dan, we were all preoccupied with everything else, it's not your fault.” said Madi, “Pyrite is just too smart, we need to stay one step ahead of him!”  
“Speak of the devil,” said Xenon, “Looks like Pyrite and one of his monsters are going around terrorizing people… doesn’t look like he’s causing any damage, I still suggest you check it out.”  
The rangers warped to Pyrite and Mindswipe. Mindswipe was a tall monster with bony fingers and big, pupilless eyes. And they arrived just as he pulled one of his hands out of a random civilian, and afterward, they ran, screaming.  
“What the hell did you do?” yelled Zee.  
“Oh… you’ll see…” said Mindswipe. His voice sounded high pitched and unhinged.  
“C’ mon, it’s Morphin Time!”m yelled Mike, “Final Force Activate!”   
The Rangers Morphed and attacked, Pyrite nudged the Monster, “Go for the green one first.”  
“You got it, boss!” He jumped toward Kass and swiped at her with his claw-like hands, she blocked it with her laser blade but he just laughed, “You left yourself open green girl!” he shoved his hand into Kass’s Forehead, he ripped his hand out and took a glowing orb out with it.  
Kass demorphed and immediately screamed, running from the monster, “What’s happening? Where am I?”  
“Kass, honey? What’s wrong? What did he do?” said Madi, grabbing Kass by the shoulders.  
Kass pushed her off, “Get off of me! Who are you?” she ran off before Madi could answer.  
“K-Kass?” said Madi, tearing up under her helmet.   
Mindswiper dug his hand into Madi’s head, “You shouldn’t let your guard down!” he wagged his finger as he ripped the glowing orb from her head.  
Madi demorphed and screamed in fear while running to hide behind some benches.  
“We gotta stop whatever he’d doing!” yelled Adam, “Let’s use Dino Thunder!”  
His remaining teammates nodded and yelled, “Dino Thunder, Power Up!”   
Dan drove his Braccio Staff into the ground, making fire rise from a crack, it shot Mindswipe into the air, letting Adam follow up with a slash, but Mindswipe grasped onto Adam’s arm and ripped a glowing orb from his head, he demorphed and screamed as he plummeted to the ground.  
“I got him!” yelled Mike, “Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!” he held his hand up, and a gust of air swept Adam up, cushioning his fall.  
“Three down, three to go!” cackled Mindswipe.  
“Not gonna let that happen!” yelled Zee, “RPM, Get in Gear!” She morphed and pulled out a giant blue bazooka, “Turbo Cannon… FIRE!” She shot a blast of energy at Mindswipe, who jumped above the blast and landed on the cannon.  
“Too slow!” he shoved his hand into her head and removed the glowing orb, “C’mere Red!” he said, running toward Mike.  
“You’re not getting my… head thing…” said Mike, “Ninja Spin!” he morphed into Ninja Steel Red, and inserted the Element Star into his sword, he yelled out, “Element Star, FIRE!” and red hot flame flew from his blade, as the flames died, but there wasn’t a trace of Mindswipe anywhere, “What the hell-” Mike felt Mindswipe’s hand enter the back of his head.  
Mindswipe had 5 of the orbs in his hand, “Now where’s the Black Ranger?”  
“Right here!” said Dan, “Let’s Rocket!” He ran up and slashed at the monster with his Lunar Lance, “Ready for more?” he reached for his Morpher again and yelled, “Magical Source, Mystic Force!” He morphed into Mystic Force Green and pointed his Magi Staff at Mindswipe, shooting blasts of Magic.  
“Heh, I’ll be back for you later Ranger!” Mindswipe teleported off.  
“NO!” Yelled Dan, demorphing, he activated the communicator on his Morpher, “Alpha, take us back to the Command Center.”  
The mind-wiped Rangers were sent to the Command Center and immediately began panicking again.  
“Wha, what happened?” said Madi, “What happened to that… thing?”  
“Where the HELL are we?” yelled Zee darting her eyes around, “How the hell did we get here?”  
“You teleported,” said Dan.  
“What’s that?” said Mike, “A-and who are all these people?”  
Dan rubbed his temples, “Stop asking all these questions!”  
“Ay yi yi!” yelled Alpha, “What did that Monster do?”  
Dan groaned, “I think he took their memories?”  
“WHAT IS THAT?” yelled Dan, pointing at Alpha.  
“Well,” said Alpha, ignoring the question, “I’ll do some diagnostics, perhaps they have some memories left?”  
After calming everybody down, Alpha led them into the training room, repurposed for running tests.  
Dan paced by the door for what felt like hours, “This is all my fault,” he said to himself, “What’s wrong with me?”  
Alpha walked out, “Unfortunately, the Rangers all forgot everything up until they had their memories removed, not a hint of their old selves are there, Madi and Kass didn’t even recognize each other.”  
“Well, that’s… not good.” said Xenon, “We can’t send them out like this! It’d be like sending a group of civilians out to fight! Dan, you need to find that Monster, quick!”  
Dan sighed, “This will be a disaster. But I don’t have a choice.”  
Dan was about to teleport off but Xenon stopped him, “Dan, I know you’re self-esteem hasn’t exactly been the best recently, but I want you to know… none of this is your fault.”  
Dan scoffed, “Sure, whatever. I’m heading out.”  
Dan walked through Angel Grove with his head down, “Man… maybe I’m not cut out to be a Ranger… I mean, what good have I done?” He slumped down on a bench, “God. I’m useless.”  
Someone sat next to Dan and handed him an iced coffee, “You look down, this usually helps me out.” The man had neck length black hair, and wore a green shirt with a black jacket, “My name’s Adam.”  
“Funny, that’s my friend’s name… wait. Adam Park? Zeo Green?” said Dan.  
“And Mighty Morphin Black, and Turbo Green… for a while.”   
“What are you doing here?” asked Dan.  
"I saw what happened to your friends, I'm here to help."  
Dan sighed, "I appreciate it, but I gotta do this myself, it's my fault my friends had their memories wiped."  
"That's ridiculous!" Said Adam, "You did everything you could, but once that freak returns me and you can work together to stop him and give everyone's memories back!"  
"Great." Dan groaned, "because 2 Rangers are obviously able to handle a Monster who took out 5 Rangers."  
Adam sighs, "Well… I think I know a 3rd Ranger who can help us."  
Mindswiper teleported to Draven's base, "Now 5 of the Rangers have no idea who they are! The plan worked perfectly!"  
"Only five?" Draven hissed, "Why not all of them?"  
"The black one caught on to what I was doing quickly, I need some backup."  
"Well I suppose I can send out some Slimebots to help," said Pyrite.  
"Those weaklings?" Said Zedd, "That would be like sending out an army of paper swans, I'm surprised you never gave them any upgrades."  
"Oh, please," Pyrite scoffed, "my Slimebots are fine."  
Zedd aimed his staff at one and said, "Watch this." He pumped the Slimebot full of magic, it's silver exoskeleton turned to gold, while the green slime within turned metallic and opaque.  
Pyrite stared in awe, but brushed it off and said, "well I suppose it's nice… go ahead and do this to all of them, if you must."  
"One more thing…" said Draven. He grabbed the bag Mindswiper kept the Memories in and pulled out Mike's he shot a small cloud of dark energy into it before returning it to the bag.  
"What was that?" Mindswiper questioned.  
"Consider it… a backup plan, just in case. Now, what are you waiting for? Go steal more memories!"  
Mindswiper appeared behind the Black Rangers, “Surprise!” he yelled, lunging at the Rangers. He shoved his hands right next to Dan’s face, but Dan caught them before they could get inside.  
“Adam, Help!” Yelled Dan, struggling.  
Adam nodded and yelled, It’s Morphin Time!” he connected the 2 parts of his Zeonizer and said, “Zeo Ranger IV, GREEN!”  
Adam stabbed his laser blade into the side of Mindswiper, Adam got up and said, “Final Force Activate!”  
“Oh, good! A challenge!” Said Mindswipe, “Z-Slimebots!”  
A group of Zedd’s upgraded Slimebots appeared and ran toward the Rangers, Dan instinctively kicked one in the head and it didn’t react, “Uhh, that’s not right,” the Slimebot grabbed Dan by the collar and threw him, Adam caught him.  
“I’m assuming they don't usually hit that hard?” said Adam.  
“How’d ya know?” said Dan sarcastically.  
Just then 2 Slimebots snuck up on the Rangers from behind, and grabbed them, Mindswiper slowly walked up to them, cackling, “It’s over, I win! And the best part? I can take the memories of 2 Rangers, and then the World!”  
“That’s what you think, freak!” came a voice from behind the Rangers, he ran up to Mindswiper and kicked him while doing a backflip, he got into a fighting stance and said, “Bring it.”  
“Who are you?” Mindswiper demanded.  
“Zack Taylor, the original Black Ranger,” he pulled out a silver Morpher and yelled, “It’s Morphin’ Time! Mastodon!”  
“Just had to show off eh Zack?” said Adam, putting a hand on Zack’s shoulder.  
Zack scoffed, “C’mon man, you know me!”  
“Whatever,” said Mindswiper, “I think I’ll hold off from stealing your memories.”  
“What?” Dan laughed, “Did you finally realize what you’re up against?”  
“No…,” said Mindswiper, he began to chuckle and it turned into a maniacal laugh, “I’m going to KILL ALL OF YOU!”  
“Gonna be honest, that's the first time I heard that one,” said Zack, “C’mon, let’s take him down!”  
Zack held his Power Axe like a gun and shot bullets in circles, taking out a few Z Slimebots. Meanwhile, Mindwiper rushed toward Dan, who slashed at him with his Axe. Mindswiper slowly turned his head to Dan and said, “I’m gonna make you forget how to BREATHE!”  
Not on my watch, Dan threw his Axe into the air and tapped his Morpher, and yelled, “Let’s Rocket!” and Morphed into the Black Space Ranger, he caught his Axe which turned into the Lunar Lance. He stabbed Mindswiper with his Lance, then followed up with a slash, which pierced the bag holding everyone's memories. They all flew out and returned to their rightful owners.  
"NO!" screamed Mindswiper, "All that hard work, wasted!"  
"Well, now I'm gonna waste you!" Said Dan. Zack and Adam jumped above Dan and Both Slashed at Mindswiper, who began sparking. Dan Morphed back into Final Force Black, and swiped his Morpher, yelling, "Legendary Black Ranger SLASH!" He along with versions of every Black Ranger charged at the Monster, attacking from every angle.  
Mindswiper fell to his knees and yelled, "YOU WON'T FORGET THIS!" before exploding.  
The rest of Dan's team ran up to the battlefield, already Morphed, but stopped when they saw no monster.  
"Aww did we miss it?" Groaned Kass.  
Mike jokingly punched Dan in the arm, "What? Couldn't save some Monster for us?"  
Dan chuckled and said, "Sorry, sorry…"  
"Oh my god!" Said Madi, "Zack Taylor AND Adam Park? This is so cool!"  
Zack said, "Well, it was nice to meet all of you, but since the Monster is gone, I think I oughta go."  
"Me too," said Adam, "We aren't as young as we used to be."  
"Hey wait…" said Dan, "Adam, you used to be a Turbo Ranger, right?"  
"Well… yeah." Adam responded.  
"Do you know where Divatox is?"   
Adam sighed, "Unfortunately… no… but I know someone who might,” he pulled out a notepad and scribbled down an address, he ripped the paper out and handed it to Mike, “His name is Justin Stewart, I was told that he was the last to make contact with Divatox. He should have a general idea of where he is.”  
Mike pocketed the note, “Thanks, Adam, we finally have something Pyrite doesn’t! This is great!”  
“Good luck, all of you,” said Zack, “What was it Zordon always said?”  
Adam chuckled, “May the Power protect all of you. And Dan,” said Adam, “Stop beating yourself up.”  
Dan smiled and said, “Thanks.”  
And so, the Rangers returned home, finally able to rest easily… or so they think…


	19. Shift into Turbo

“Well, this is it,” said Mike, outside a small house, it was in a neighborhood of similar houses, “I guess we just ring the doorbell?”  
“I suppose,” said Zee, “go ahead.”  
Mike pushed the doorbell and he heard a chime. The sound of someone running downstairs began getting louder, and then a tall man with a scruffy beard and messy, short hair opened the door, he squinted and said, “I don't want any of what you’re selling.”  
“Actually,” said Madi, “We’re looking for Justin Stewart?”  
“Well, ya found him,” Justin responded, “Now tell me what you want.”  
“Adam Park told us you knew where Divatox was,” said Zee.  
“Oh for sure!” said Justin, “Come in, I’ll tell ya.”  
The Rangers walked into Justin’s messy house, trying to dodge various boxes and they made it to the living room.  
“It's a bit…crowded… in here,” said Zee, moving a box out of her way.  
“Sorry sorry!” said Justin, “I didn’t expect guests… anyway,” he grabbed his TV Remote and input a code, making the TV show an image of Divatox, “After the Z wave happened, Divatox, Rita, Zedd, and Astronema became good, but you already know that. Now, Tommy trusted me with Divatox’s location in an event someone like Pyrite wanted to turn her evil again, ya see, people can’t just have their evil extracted or removed. No matter what everyone has some combination of good and evil, it’s a balance ya know? It all depends on how you use what you have.”  
“Ok ok,” said Mike, “We need her location then.”  
“Right, right, well…” he pressed a button on the remote, “She’s still on earth, on an uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean,” the TV Zoomed in on a map showing a small island, barely big enough to be considered a city.  
“Perfect!” said Kass, now we can easily make sure Pyrite doesn’t make it there, we have a huge head start!”  
“Oh I wouldn’t say that!” said a voice from the corner, in a puff of smoke, Lothor appeared, with a device over one of his eyes, “And now Pyrite is on the way to that Island right now!”  
“Shit! We gotta go now!” yelled Mike.  
“Madi and I will take the Dragonzord to the island, you deal with the ninja!” yelled Kass, “It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
Kass and Madi ran out of the house and entered the Dragonzord, and flew off at insane speeds.  
The Remaining Rangers all Morphed and got into a battle stance, “Alright,” said Mike, “Let's end this Lothor!”  
“NO WAIT!” Yelled Justin, “Not in the house please!”  
“Oh uh… sure,” said Adam, who ran up and kicked Lothor, making him crash through a wall and into the street.  
“Oh come on!” said Justin.  
Zee groaned, “I’ll pay to fix it, now come on, Morph and We’ll fight this guy!”  
“Right!” said Justin, “Just… lemme find my Morpher,” he ran off and began searching.  
Lothor and Mike ‘s swords collided, creating sparks with each slash that connects, “Hey… you’re getting better at this Red Boy!” said Lothor.  
“Either that or your age is catching up to you, Lothor!” Mike quipped.  
Lothor pushed Mike off him and backflipped, he snapped his fingers and an army of Kelzaks appeared, “This will finally be the day I kill some Rangers!”  
Mike regrouped with his team, “Hey guys, wanna try out Dino Thunder?”  
“Oh yeah!” said Zee, “They don’t have a Pink Ranger so Madi won’t be left out!”  
“Alright! Let’s go!” Mike selected Dino Thunder on his Morpher, “Dino Thunder, POWER UP!”  
He and his team Morphed and attacked the Kelzaks, Mike grabbed one with his Tyranno Staff and threw it at another. Adam shoved his Ptera Grips into 2 Kelzaks and flew into the air, and threw them into the ground, making a crater.  
Zee held her Tricera Shield to block attacks from the Kelzaks and then pushed them away, “Who the hell uses a shield as their main weapon? This is so impractical!”  
“Captain America,” said Dan.  
“Shut up Dan,” Zee growled.  
Meanwhile, Kass and Madi were traveling to Divatox’s Island, “Do you see him on any scanners?” Madi asked, nervously tapping her foot.  
“I think so!” Said Kass, she pointed to a dot on hone of the radar screens, “We’re gonna stop him before he even makes it there!”  
“W-what are you doing?!” said Madi shakily.  
The Dragonzord boosted forward, right in front of Pyrite’s ship, and changed it into its Megazord, and aimed the arm cannon at Pyrite, “EAT PLASMA BITCH!” she yelled.  
The ship narrowly dodged the blast, Pyrite growled, “Damn that thing’s fast, but I bet she won’t expect THIS!” Pyrite flipped a switch and his ship turned into a Megazord, which was a bit smaller than Kass’.  
Kass turned on her short-range communicator, “Well Pyrite, didn’t know yours was so small!”  
Madi blushed, not knowing if she knew what she just said.  
Pyrite laughed, “It’s not the size that matters, its how you use it!”  
Madi almost fainted, “Oh dear lord.”  
One of the arms on Pyrite’s Megazord converted into an energy buzzsaw, he launched himself toward Kass and Madi, holding the Buzzsaw in front of him. The saw rammed right into the chest of the Megazord, punching a hole in the Zord.  
“Oh that’s it, you’re gonna get it!” said Kass, pushing Pyrite’s Zord off of hers. She stabbed it with the Drill arm of her Megazord and Plunged him into the sea, spinning the drill and making a whirlpool that sucked Pyrite down.  
“That’ll show you, you annoying little bug!” yelled Kass.  
“Ok, hurry, before he recovers!” said Madi.  
The Megazord turned into its Dragon form and boosted off to the island.   
Lother stabbed his blade into the ground, causing lightning to envelop the Rangers and made them collapse.  
“Justin!” yelled Zee, “Hurry the hell up!”  
Just then, Justin rushed out of his house, “I FOUND IT!” He turned to Lothor, “It’s all over now! SHIFT INTO TURBO!” He Morphed and ran toward Lothor, jumping and punching him in the face, “What do ya think of THAT?”  
Lothor rubbed a bit of blood off his lip, “Pathetic!”  
“You ain't seen nothin’ yet!” Justin Taunted, he pulled out 2 laser cannon, and fired at Lothor, he dodged and slashes the air with his sword, making the slash travel through the air and cut through Justin’s blasters.  
“You think your silly car powers will stop a ninja master?” Lothor chuckled.  
“I had my doubts, to be honest,” Justin admitted, “I’m pretty rusty.”  
“Luckily, I’ve had plenty of practice recently!” Lothor’s sword filled with dark energy, “Now perish.”  
“Not today!” yelled Mike, now morphed into RPM Red, “Street Sabre SLASH!” Lothor attempted to block the attack with his sword, but he lost his grip and it was tossed from his hands, and it landed on the ground.  
Lothor scowled, “Looks like I’ll be leaving then-” he was about to teleport off but he felt vines wrap around his body, “What is this?”  
Dan, Morphed into Mystic green said, “Not so fast!”  
Mike reverted to his base form, “We aren’t letting any of you guys leave like that anymore!” he put his Morpher close to his face, “Alpha, teleport this guy to the prison we set up!”  
Lothor’s eyes widened, “NOOOOO-” he was teleported to the Command Center.  
“YES!” Mike celebrated, “We finally got one!”  
Zee put a hand on his shoulder, “Not to ruin your mood, but we should go after Madi and Kass. If we’re lucky we can get Pyrite too.”  
“Right! Dan, call the Vulture Zord!”  
Dan nodded and his Zord swooped down and the Rangers loaded up.  
“Weird place for an ex space pirate to live,” said Kass.  
Madi looked around, “I like it, it’s very peaceful. Perfect place to retire in my opinion.”  
“I dunno if I could stay here for over 20 years though.”  
Madi smirked, “Even if I was with you?”  
Kass laughed, “You could make any place worth living in,” she said kissing Madi on the cheek.

They made it the center of the Island and found a small house and an older woman outside, she noticed them and said, “Oh hello! Who might you be?”  
Madi and Kass looked at each other, Madi shrugged and Kass said, “Uhh, We’re Final Force Green and Pink, are you Divatox?”  
“Why yes! I must say, it is good to have some company besides my sister for once!” Divatox said.  
“Well, we’re here to save you,” said Madi, “Could you… uh… come with us?”  
“Save me? Ha! Who’d want some washed-up ex-villain?” Divatox laughed, pouring tea in a cup.  
“Well I mean you did come super close to defeating the Turbo Rangers…” Said Madi.  
Divatox stopped pouring and groaned, “Listen, kid. I know what you’re trying to do and I appreciate it, but I just want to RELAX. You can leave now.”  
“You don’t understand!” Said Kass angrily, “There’s a whole MEGAZORD coming for you, and if we don’t get off this Island you’re gonna get turned evil again and WE will be the ones to deal with you!”  
“Sure, I only gave one person the location of this island, and he wouldn’t give it to just anyone,” Divatox rebutted.  
“Yeah well, he didn't account for a ninja eavesdropping on us!” Kass yelled.  
They were interrupted by the sound of collapsing trees, they turned their attention to the sound and Pyrite’s Megazord appeared, covered in seaweed and leaking with water, “You thought that’d stop me?!” Pyrite yelled.  
Kass grabbed a card and Madi readied her Morpher but Pyrite fired a blast at the feet of the Rangers, throwing them back, “Damn it…” said Kass, “I lost my card in the explosion. I gotta find it quick!”  
Madi gasped, “I’ll help you find it!”  
“No, you can Morph, you need to fight!” Kass argued, looking through the dust and rocks.  
Madi sighed and Morphed, looking at the golden mech looming above her.  
“Consider that revenge for the stunt you pulled in Rita’s Realm!”  
And Then the rest of her team’s Zord’s Crashed into it, making it topple over.   
The 4 Zords made a makeshift, one-armed Megazord.  
“Alright guys, let’s give him everything we’ve got!” said Mike.  
“You got it big red!” said Zee chuckling, the Megazord kicked Pyrite’s Zord in the side, “What do ya think of that, copycat?”   
Pyrite recovered and said, “Oh you little BRATS!” yelled Pyrite, “I’ll show you! Hehehehehe, I’LL ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU!”  
Adam giggled, “Ooooh, someone’s gettin’ grumpy!”  
Pyrite groaned and said, “Well why don't we give your friends a little trouble!” He pressed a few buttons on his remote and sent down an army of Z Slimebots on Kass and Madi, “Now as for YOU!”   
Pyrite formed a Buzzsaw and launched it at the Makeshift Megazord, they tried blocking but their sword fell apart, “Shoot!” yelled Dan, “We need Madi!”   
“Ay yi yi!” Alpha groaned through the communicators, “You just need her Zord! And since she Morphed, I can activate it.”  
Madi’s Zord flew in and attached to the Megazord, completing it.  
Kass tried fighting off the Slimebots, she kicked a few away but they kept approaching, “Would you give me 5 minutes to look for my-” She noticed a glare in the corner of her eye, she turned and saw a Slimebot holding her Ranger Card. “H-hey! Give that to me!” she struggled to get free of the Slimebots but they overpowered her.  
Madi shot through a few Slimebots and noticed Kass struggling, she tapped her Morpher and yelled, “RPM, GET IN GEAR!”  
She sliced through an army of Slimebots with her Turbo Axe and ran toward the Slimebot holding Kass’s card. Madi swiped at the Slimebot, which jumped out of the way. It landed and kicked her in the back, “It’s like it’s drawing Power from your Card!”   
“Then take the card!” Yelled Kass, managing to force some Slimebots off.   
Madi giggled and Morphed into Jungle Fury Purple, she fired some wolf beams, making the Slimebot drop Kass’s Card, she finally Morphed into Ninja Steel Pink, and sliced the Slimebot in half, she jumped and caught Kass’ Card and threw it to her.  
Kass caught her Card and Swiped it, Morphed and cut down all the Slimebots surrounding her, she crossed her arms and smirked, but then looked around, “Where’s Divatox?” she turned to a scream in the distance, she and Madi ran toward Divatox’s burning house, “Divatox! Where are you?”  
Madi Morphed into Mystic Pink and blew wind to snuff out the fire. The Rangers ran into the charred building and saw Davatox being held by 2 Slimebots, and they teleported away.  
“NO!” yelled Kass.  
“We don’t have time to worry about that!” Said Madi, “Let’s help our friends!”  
Kass summoned her Dragonzord, which clamped its metallic jaw onto Pyrite’s Megazord, it crumpled the metal, and it ripped a hole in it, allowing Kass to jump out of her Zord and into Pyrite’s. She made her way to the cockpit and fought him one on one.  
“Playin’ dirty aren’t ya?” Said Pyrite.  
“Not really, just consider this payback!” Kass taunted.  
“Payback? Ha! For what? You think I’m the one behind all of this?” He chuckled, “No… I am merely a pawn in this endeavor, and you’ve been playing the easy part of the game! You and your team are fools!”  
“You’ve really lost it haven’t you?” Said Kass.  
“No, but you’re gonna lose something!” Pyrite pulled out his laser blade and swiped at Pyrite, she blocked with her blade and punched Pyrite in the stomach, making him double over in pain.  
“As I said, you lost it!” Kass joked, “Now I’m gonna-”  
Pyrite shot Kass in the chest with his laser blaster, launching her out of his Megazord, he growled and said, “Get me out of here,” he and his Mech teleported away as Kass hit the ground.  
The Final Force Megazord warped back to the command center, Madi ran over to make sure Kass was alright, “I can’t believe I let my guard down…” Kass groaned, holding her wound.  
Madi hugged her, “No Kass, it's fine, we can still-”   
“No, it’s not!” Kass growled, “We were so close, but we let Divatox get taken AND we let Pyrite getaway… but he did say something.”  
Mike raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? What did he say?”  
“He said…” Kass paused to think, “He said he wasn’t the one behind all this… that he’s a pawn.”  
“What?” said Dan, “That means…”   
Zee sighed, “We are in for something big.”  
“Well…” Mike scratched the back of his head, “At least we got Lothor!”  
Kass and Madi’s eyes lit up, “Wait really?”  
“And we can interrogate him!” said Adam, “We might be able to win this!”  
The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center, Alpha led them down to Lothor’s cell, “It’s bizarre, he used his ninja magic to turn himself to stone!” said Alpha, showing them the petrified figure in the cell, “He did say one thing before he transformed…”  
“What was it?” asked Zee.  
Alpha turned to the group and said, “Draven.”  
Xenon appeared on one of the screens in the room, “Zordon’s archives show legends of a multidimensional warlord who takes over entire universes and their Rangers, the only ones he doesn’t kill are added to his growing army or if their a Ranger he harnessed their connection to the Morphin’ Grid as a way to unlock something called the Dark Morphin’ Grid.”  
“Dark… Morphin’ Grid? Is that even possible?” asked Zee, “I thought the Morphin’ Grid was full of good energy.”  
“I dunno,” said Xenon, “I’ve lived within the grid for hundreds of years and I never saw any sign of Dark Energy in here.”  
“Well. If this Draven guy is for real, we can’t let him get what he wants, any word on Karone?” asked Kass.  
“Ay yi yi.” Alpha groaned, “We haven’t been able to contact her or any of the Galaxy Rangers, it’s like Mirinoi was completely cut off!”  
“Wait, I’m getting something!” said Xenon, “Here.”  
A fuzzy video feed opened, and in it was a blonde-haired girl with glasses, “This is Kendrix Morgan of the Lost Galaxy Rangers… R-Rita and Zedd kidnapped Karone and-” the video went static and then returned, “This is a warning, Astronema is dangerous. Stay safe and” the video cut out.  
“N-no…” said Mike.  
“They have the upper hand now,” said Alpha.  
Madi took off her glasses and sighed, “We need to stay positive!” she looked around at her team, “We’re Power Rangers, guys, the people who came before us believe in us, heck, we’ve got the powers of 12 of those teams, Pyrite or Draven may have villains on his side, but we got the people who destroyed those villains on OUR side!”  
Everyone stared at her in awe.  
Madi blushed and put her glasses back on, “O-or that’s what I think after all!”  
“Thanks, Madi!” said Kass, “Now. Let’s get some more Ranger Powers! Draven won’t know what hit him!”


	20. Tales From Angel  Grove

Mike rubbed his eyes, looking at his phone which was playing a default alarm song, he groaned and stretched his way out of bed and walked into the center of the Command Center, “G’mornin Alpha, mornin’ Xenon.”  
“Well aren’t you up early Mike, what is the occasion?” said Alpha.  
Mike yawned, “Work, I need to get myself a job. I uh… feel bad for just laying around here and living off of the groceries Zee gets me.”  
“Just remember Mike, your Ranger life comes first.” said Xenon, “But I do completely understand… kinda. I haven't needed to eat in… centuries.”  
Mike chuckled, “Alright, I’m gonna go. I’ll keep you two updated,” he teleported away.  
Mike pulled up the address to Ernie’s Juice Bar. He always imagined working there would be fun, besides, that was the place some of the first Power Rangers would hang out it just felt like the right place.  
Mike walked in and noticed someone at the front counter he walked up and the person said, “Howdy, how can I help ya?”  
Mike cleared his throat, “Uhhh, I was hoping to get a job here?”  
“Well, I can getcha an application and have ya fill it out,” said the man.  
“Oh that’d be great,” said Mike, he was about to introduce himself properly but was interrupted by someone tripping right behind him, they nearly dropped a tray full of drinks but Mike grabbed the tray and balanced the drinks on top, he set the tray down while the man behind the counter stood in shock.  
“You’re hired!” he said.  
“Wha- r-really?” Mike said, frazzled.  
“Yep,” he held out his hand, “Call me Ernie!”  
Mike returned the handshake and said, “Wait your name is really Ernie?”  
“Heh, no. It’s just for the brand ya know?”  
“Ah.”  
Just like that, Mike was given a uniform and was put to work as a cashier, “Man, I never expected it to be so easy, now all I gotta do is keep this job.”  
Too bad there will be the only failure in your future  
Mike spun around he could’ve sworn he heard someone, he turned back to the register and noticed someone walking up, he shook off the feeling and put on his customer service face, “Hi, what can I get for you?”  
“I’ll have an uhh,” the guy squinted at the menu.  
Mike was patiently waiting when he heard that voice again.  
You’re just wasting everyone’s time  
“Who’s there?” Mike looked around.  
The customer looked at Mike and said, “Uh, just me dude.”  
Mike’s face turned red, “Hehe, right. Sorry.”  
The customer coughed and said, “I’ll just take the berry mix smoothie.”  
“Coming right up!” he went to the back and filled up a cup, he was walking back when the voice interrupted him.  
Why don’t you just stop trying?  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Mike yelled, everyone in the building looked at him, Mike handed the smoothie to the customer, took his payment and went to the break room.  
“What is happening to me?” Mike said to himself, “Where is this voice coming from?” He looked around and out the window, “Is it a monster?” He looked around and saw nothing, “Maybe it’s-”  
It’s just you  
Mike’s eyes widened, “I guess I wasn’t ready to get out into the real world again, should’ve waited ‘till we beat Pyrite or Draven or whoev-”  
Like that will ever happen  
Just then, Ernie walked into the breakroom, “Hey Mike, not to bug ya but we’re getting kinda busy, might wanna hurry up and-”  
“WHY ARE YOU HARASSING ME?” Mike realized who he just yelled at and his face sank, “I uh… I’m. I don’t think this will… work out. I’m gonna go and uh… consider other options.” Mike ran out of the building and teleported back to the Command Center.  
“Ay yi yi!” Alpha yelled, “What happened?”  
“Ugh… it didn't work out… I'm goin’ to bed…” Mike slumped ver to his room, turned off the lights and lied down.

Dan went up to his birdcages and noticed they needed a refill of food. He looked at the bags of birdseed in the corner and noticed it was empty, “Well, it was about time I went and got more! I’ll be right back,” he said, grabbing his wallet and keys as he went out the door. Dan drove to his favorite pet store and picked up a bag of birdseed. As he was in the checkout, he swiped his card but it just beeped.  
“Oh, sorry our card reader is broken,” said the lady behind the counter.  
“Darn, I don't have any cash on me,” Dan groaned, then, he remembered there was a bank right next door to the pet store, “Could you hold on to this while I go to the ATM?”  
“Of course!” Said the lady, “Don’t take too long!”  
“Hehe, I won’t,” said Dan as he walked out.  
Dan went up to the ATM at the Bank and swiped his card, he was going through the options when 4 men in masks burst through the doors, “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” the leader yelled.  
Everyone followed his command except Dan, they didn't notice and walked up to the counter, the woman behind shakily started loading money into their duffle bag.  
“Hey!” Yelled Dan, “Pretty sure that doesn’t belong to you!”  
The masked men turned around to look at Dan, “What part of ‘get down’ do you not understand?”  
Dan just smiled, one of them aimed his gun at him and fired. Dan dodged as everyone around him gasped, the robbers looked at each other and ran out of the building, Dan followed after them but they had a getaway driver, Dan looked around, “It’s too crowded here to Morph and it’d take too long to find somewhere safe… guess I’m running,” he thought as he ran after the men, one of them turned around and started shooting at him, Dan kicked the top off a trash can and held it in front of him to block the bullets, once they stopped Dan tossed it at the car, smashing a turn signal. Dan continued running and dodging bullets. The car was just too fast for him, but Dan noticed them turn a corner near a park, Dan cut through the park and removed some distance from him and the car, but now they were on the highway.  
“Ha, I think we lost that crazy guy!” one of them said.  
“Don’t be so sure!” another said, “Look!”  
Dan was on top of a semi-truck and was running toward them, “What the hell?” one yelled.  
“I got him!” one said, getting on top of the car, he aimed his gun at Dan but he jumped down to the car and faced the robber, he tried shooting Dan but he grabbed the robber’s arm and angled the shot downward, going through the car and into one of the back tires, then he took the robber’s gun and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Finally, Dan broke the window and steered the car into a fire hydrant.  
Dan ran off just as the police showed up, he went back to the bank, made a withdrawal, and bought his birdseed.

“Kass, look!” said Madi, excitedly pointing at a shelf in the toys aisle in their local store.  
“What is it?” Kass said, getting closer.  
“They made action figures of us!”  
Kass squinted, “What… who’s they?”  
Madi took a deep breath, “Ok so a company called Saban likes to capitalize on the Popularity of Power Rangers, they make toys and shows based on us and stuff. They had different action figures series but the most recent one is the Lightning Collection which are some of the best figures they’ve released yet and…” she motioned toward the shelf of action figures, “Our team is the most recent one!”  
“Wow!” said Kass, she looked at the figures, “These look pretty accurate, they’ve got Mike, Zee, Adam, you, Dan, and…” she picked up the last figure, she recognized the familiar Green Ranger suit but it was obviously masculine and overly buff, “What the hell!”  
“Oh… my…” said Madi, “That’s weird....”   
“Why am I a man? This is ridiculous I…” Kass’ face was red with anger.  
“Hey, hey calm down hon. It’s fine… I have an idea!”  
The couple returned home (after Madi bought the figures for her collection) Madi sat Kass down at her computer, “Ok Kass, whenever I want to talk about this kinda stuff, I go onto message boards. Here, lemme help you start up an account.”  
Madi started putting in information into Kass’ profile and even drew a cute profile picture for her.  
“Alright!” said Madi, “Now just write your first post!”  
“Ok…” said Kass, her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed and before she knew it she had a full post regarding the action figure.  
It said, “I recently found out about the new Final Force Green action figure. I find it ridiculous that they made the Ranger male as Final Force Green is obviously female. I think they should rerelease the figure as the correct gender as a way to properly represent the team.”  
“Is it good?” said Kass.  
“Yeah!” said Madi, “Now just post it.”  
“All right. Done,” said Kass, “Now what?”  
“Well… you could check for comments, looks like you just got one!”  
“Oh ok…” Kass clicked the small comment icon and read the comment out loud, “Most if not all pictures of the Green Ranger are too blurry to make out Gender and given that all previous sixth Rangers were male, it’s fair to assume that Final Force Green is male,” Kass read. “That’s not true!” said Kass, “Wh-what about Gemma?”  
“She’s from an alternate universe, so not really public knowledge of her here,” Madi explained.  
“Um, Udonna?”  
“She’s not classified as a 6th Ranger.”  
“Damn it! Well, I guess the next best thing is proof! Here, take a picture of me, I’ll Morph!”  
“Wait, no!” said Madi, “It’s kinda against the rules of being a Ranger to use our Powers for personal gain, this kinda falls under that category.”  
“Ugh, you’re right,” said Kass slumping down in her chair.  
“Oh I know!” Madi said excitedly, “We’ll go to news websites and stuff to look for images of you, and we’ll prove that the Green Ranger is a girl!”  
Kass nodded and immediately went to the Channel 5 Angel Grove news network. She went to any and all stories featuring her and her team and looked at all the images, and found that every Image of her was far too blurry to make out.  
“You uh… tend to move pretty fast when we fight,” said Madi sheepishly.  
“It’s not over! We can still look at videos! There has to be at least one frame where you can make me out!”  
Kass clicked on the first video and it showed a reporter fixing her hair before she noticed she was live, “This is Cassidy Cornell, we are live on the scene where the Final Force Rangers are in the middle of an epic battle with a monster!” the cameraman aimed toward the battle and zoomed into the Rangers, Kass Paused on a frame of her preparing an attack.  
“Look! You can perfectly see me! That’s perfect!” Kass screenshotted the image and posted it on the Messageboard.  
Kass wrote her post even faster than the first, “From this image, it’s easy to see that the Green Ranger is female. Please repost to make sure Hasbro or Saban sees it!”  
“Perfect!” said Madi.  
Over the next day, the message boards flooded with people reposting Kass’ image and soon Hasbro announced a rerelease of the Green Ranger figure. Madi added it to her collection and put the Pink and Green Ranger figures next to each other on her display.   
“You think all that was worth it?” said Madi.  
“Absolutely,” said Kass with a big grin on her face.

“Ok Rangers, let’s finish this!” Yelled Mike.  
The Megazord held it’s hand in the air forming a sword, the Megazord brought down its hand and sliced the monster standing in front of them in half, the monster exploded and the Megazord split apart.  
“Nice going guys!” said Zee, “That must’ve been our easiest one yet!”  
“Alrighty, let’s head back!” Said Madi, teleporting away, the other Rangers and their Zords followed, except Adam.  
He groaned, “Man, I’m starving,” He looked around and saw a local burger place, he rode his Zord over to the drive-through, the Cheetah Zord laid down next to the speaker.  
“Welcome to Burger Place, can I take your order?” said the employee through the speaker.  
“Yeah… can I get uhh…” Adam looked at the menu though the cockpit of his Zord, “Hmm… Double cheeseburger with fries.”  
“What size for the fries?”  
“Large”  
“Alright, what about your drink?”  
“Oh uh… Orange soda.”  
“What size?”  
“Large”  
“Alright go up to the next window.”  
The Cheetah Zord got up and walked to the next window, Adam hopped out of his Zord as the employee boredly handed him his food, “That will be $10.95.”  
Adam handed her some cash and took his bag of food. Adam and his Zord teleported back to the Command Center while Alpha glared at him.  
“What’s up Alpha!” Adam said with a mouthful of burger.  
“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” yelled Alpha.  
“It was funny.”  
“HOW ARE YOU A POWER RANGER?”


	21. Night of the Living Rangers

“I can’t believe this!” Yelled Zee, “Feels like we’ve been fighting this guy for hours!”  
“Xenon did say that this was some kind of ghost monster, those are notoriously hard to kill!” Dan explained.  
“Heh, and on the night before Halloween, didn’t know Pyrite liked theming,” Joked Mike.  
“Ok, well then how do we get rid of this thing?” Asked Madi.  
“Hit it harder!” Yelled Kass, “6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!” She ran up to the Monster, and yelled, “6th Ranger Slash!” a cascade of 6th Rangers flew out and attacked the Ghost Monster making him fall over, Kass finished off by driving her staff through the Monsters Heart, he turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared. Kass demorphed and said, “Piece of Cake!”  
“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” said Mike.  
Kass shrugged, “I dunno, the same reason we don’t use our Megazords right away.”  
Madi giggled, “Heh, alright, let’s go home. It’s late.”  
Later that night Madi was woken up by the sound of glass breaking she looked at the spot next to her on the bed and didn't see anything, “Kass?” she asked putting on her glasses, she got up and left her room, she looked around and saw that the lights were out, she flicked one of the light switches and nothing happened. Madi pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight, looking around her living room, she noticed all the lightbulbs were shattered. She heard something run behind her, she quickly turned and saw… nothing, Madi readied her Morpher, when she turned around she saw Kass, standing in a corner, menacingly.  
“K-Kass? What are you doing up so late?” Madi noticed Kass’ suit was glowing and… broken, “What… happened?”  
Kass let out a howling shriek. Madi covered her ears and saw Kass lunge toward her, with her blade activated. Madi Morphed and dodged the attack. Kass punched at Madi and she caught her hand, “Somethings wrong with your suit, I-I’ll demorph you!” Madi grabbed at Kass’s Morpher and felt a shock through her whole body, “That’s not right…” Madi looked at her girlfriend’s deteriorating form, “I gotta make her demorph by damaging her suit,” She raised her bow and winced, “I’m sorry…” Madi fired a barrage of arrows at Kass, making sparks fly from the suit, eventually Kass demorphed and collapsed. Madi ran up and hugged her, “Are you ok? What happened?”  
Kass was shivering, “I-I couldn’t stop myself… I felt my body moving on its own and try to…” She started crying.  
“Kass, I’m ok! It’s fine!” Said Madi.  
“No, it’s not! I could’ve killed you!”  
Madi hugged her tighter, “Let's go to the command center and tell Xenon. We can figure out what happened.”  
Madi and Kass teleported to the Command Center and explained everything to Xenon, he called the rest of the team.  
When everyone arrived, Xenon explained everything, “It seems that you didn’t exactly defeat that last monster. His spirit was unleashed into the code of Kass’ Morpher and essentially took control, due to her Morpher being a prototype, the firewall present in them wasn't nearly as optimized. Madi, you didn’t touch Kass’s Morpher at all did you?”  
“I uh… did” said Madi nervously.  
“Shit…” said Xenon, “The virus will be able to get into the mainframe of the command center and… infect the rest of you.”  
“What?” said Zee, “What… what do we do?”  
“There is one thing, Alpha, lead them to the Morpher Override button it will-” The tube Xenon was being projected to went blank, then the lights to the rest of the command center went out. Dimmer, red lights turned on.  
“What happened?” Mike said.  
Alpha looked around, “The virus is in the command center, we need to act fast or this will spread to the whole Morphin’ Grid!”  
Kass started groaning, she gripped her head, “it’s… it’s happening again!” her body was enveloped in green light and she screamed, and Morphed into a distorted form of her Ranger suit.  
Mike grabbed his Morpher but Alpha stopped him, “Morphing will only spread the virus!”  
“Fine, but I can still fight!” he held out his hand and said, “Finale Sabre,” he ran toward Kass, sword in hand and knocked her back, “I’ll hold her off, you guys get to the button!”  
“Yeah right!” said Zee, “I’m not letting your dumb ass get hurt without me. Victory Trident!”  
The two Rangers tried to hold off Kass with their weapons, Kass was mindlessly attacking, Mike stepped back, “We can’t hurt her! She’s still in there!”  
“We don’t have to, we just gotta make sure she doesn’t get to the others!”  
“We’re talking about Kass, she can wipe the floor with us!”  
“She isn't in control, we just gotta incapacitate her!”  
Mike smirked, “Leave it to me!” Mike charged at her and she swung her blade at him, Mike dodged and grabbed Kass’s arm. Mike recoiled and grabbed his hand, “Something’s wrong!”   
“What do you mean?” said Zee.  
“Well uh…” Mike shows his hand, Zee put her hand over her mouth, Mike was slowly Morphing, “I-I don't think I can stop it!”  
Zee held her Morpher to her face, “Hey guys, there's been a… development.”  
“What is it?” said Dan.  
“The virus can be spread by touch, Mike’s just been infected.”  
“G-get out of there!” Yelled Madi.  
Zee ran over to the same door everyone else went through but it wouldn’t open, she tried forcing it open but it wouldn’t budge, “The door won't open!” Zee said, the sound of howling screeches in the background.  
“Don’t worry! We’ll come to get you!” said Madi.  
“Don’t worry, I can handle myself!” She paused as she fought off her teammates, “Just hurry and get to the button…” She grunted as she tried fighting them off again, “Grr, Get back! No wait-” her communicator went out.  
“Oh no…” said Madi, she started hyperventilating, “Nonono this is bad…”  
Dan grabbed her shoulders, “Madi, I need you to get ahold of yourself.”  
Madi closed her eyes and nodded, following Alpha shakily.  
Alpha opened the next door and they were met with the Training Room.  
“Wait, I thought the entrance to the training room was in the main room,” said Adam.  
“It is…” said Alpha, “Or rather was. It seems the virus has spread to the controls of the Command Center… meaning that the virus will eventually be able to spread to other things…”  
“Like?” asked Madi.  
“Like accessing teleportation controls. Letting the Zombified Rangers out and spreading it to other Rangers… meaning all hope for this world… the universe, will be gone.”  
“Oh no…” said Madi, we… we need to get to the button. Now.”  
“All the rooms are randomized, we need to be quick!” said Alpha.  
The Rangers exited the room and saw an empty room with no other doors, “Let's leave…” said Adam, who turned around and saw that the door was gone.  
Everyone pulled out their weapons and backed into each other, “Be ready for anything!” Dan commanded.  
2 of the parallel walls began closing in on them, Madi began shaking, “I’ve had nightmares about this!” She said, her hands shaking.  
“Calm yourself Madi, we can-” Dan began.  
“N-no we cant! It’s hopeless, we’re dead! We’re dead!” Madi dropped her Bow.  
“Wait, I might be able to do something!” Said Alpha, he touched the ground and some circuits began glowing blue, the walls stopped and a door formed in one of them, Alpha fell over and said, “There…”  
Madi helped him up, “Wh-what did you do?”  
“I overrode this room’s programming… Unfortunately, I can’t do it again, the virus infected my harddrive, luckily we Alphas have our memories stored in a universal storage cloud, but if we don't reboot fast I’ll wind up just like the Rangers.”  
“Then let’s go,” said Dan, “We can’t waste any time.”  
The group went through the door, and on the other side was Mike, his suit was corrupted just like Kass’s was, he let out an unholy screech.  
“C’mon, let’s get out of here!” said Dan.  
Mike Lunged toward Dan, flailing is sword around, Dan tried blocking the attacks with his Axe, but Mike got one good hit on Dan’s side, infecting him.  
“DAN NO!” Madi yelled, “We need to go, now!”  
Madi pulled back her bow and charged and arrow, she released it and it shot a hole through the wall, where Adam, Madi, and Alpha ran though, the infected teammates tried catching up but were stopped by the wall repairing itself.  
Madi fell down on her hands and knees, breathing heavily, “This is giving me a headache… I… I need to lay down…”  
“We can’t! Said Alpha, he began to walk toward her but one of his legs locked up, “Ay yi yi… it’s spreading…”  
“Alpha! Are you ok?” Madi said.  
He started limping, “I will be once we get to that button!”  
The trio walked through the dark halls, their footsteps echoing throughout the area. They stopped when they heard the familiar screeching howl that came from the infected Rangers, they began to run, the end of the hall seemed to get farther and farther away. Adam tripped, Madi and Alpha turned too look at him, Adam looked to see what tripped him and he saw a white, gloved hand coming from the floor. “Run!” yelled Adam, and Zee’s suit lifted itself from the ground. The infection quickly spread up Adam’s leg, and soon made its way to his face, Madi picked up Alpha and dashed to the exit, it was nearly impossible to keep up with the door moving away, but Madi leapt forward and through it, as it shut behind them.  
“What are we gonna do?” Madi asked, “Everyone but me has been infected… it's only a matter of time until-” she stopped herself before she got worked up again, “we can't afford any more mistakes.”  
Madi and Alpha made their way through the doors. It seemed they got through the worst of it. As they went through the last door, they saw the reset button, it looked like it was a mile away, its blinking red light was rhythmically illuminating the room before it returned to pitch black. After a few blinks, Mike appeared. And then Zee. And Adam. and Dan. And finally… Kass, all staring at their targets, their suits looking worse than ever.   
“This is it…” said Alpha.  
“We can do this!” Madi yelled.  
Madi picked up her robot friend, ran toward the group of zombies and jumped over them. She landed behind them and made a mad dash for the button. Madi tripped and dropped Alpha, they got up and saw that the Rangers were getting closer. Alpha aimed his arms toward the group and they opened up, revealing 2 cannons. Alpha fired a blue laser from his arms, blowing the team back.  
“Holy shit!” said Madi, “How long could you do that?”  
“Forever, it uses up a lot of power though… power that was being routed to my firewall program…” Alpha’s eyes went blank and his whole screen face turned bright red.  
Madi got back on her feet and ran toward the button, every time the room is illuminated the Rangers got closer. Until Madi felt a weight bring her to the floor, she pushed it off and saw Kass, she got back up and felt her suit forming. Madi ran toward the button, feeling herself getting drug down by her suit, she forced herself to get closer, her suit formed around her whole body sans her head. As the helmet grew around her face she smashed her hand down on the button. She froze, her suit glitching like her teammates. Suddenly her suit disappeared, she gasped for air.  
Her Morpher let out a synthesized voice, “[MORPHER RECALIBRATION PROCESS ACTIVATED, REMOVING ALL VIRUS PROGRAMS].“  
Madi turned to her friends, they were frozen, then suddenly, Adam’s suit disappeared. Then Dan’s disappeared, followed by Zee and Mike.  
Madi walked up to Kass’s frozen suit. It shuddered and then disappeared, Kass gasped. She looked at her girlfriend in the eyes, and cried, she fell into Madi’s arms, “I am… so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you… I can't believe I…”  
“Shhhh…” said Madi, “It’s over…”


	22. Dimensional Dino Disaster

“Are you sure the Command Center is safe now?” Asked Zee.  
“100 percent!” Said Alpha, “I personally reinstalled every program and even programmed some new ones specifically for any malicious possession programs! The Command Center is completely safe!”  
Just then a Portal ripped open in the center of the Command Center, the Rangers turned their attention to it, out two Rangers, a Blue one and Gold one, their suits were dinosaur-inspired, the blue being based on a triceratops, and the gold based on a pterodactyl their visors covered the whole front of their helmets, and the visors have a mouth-like appearance. they had a silver shoulder guard, the Blue had a yellow mouth design going across his chest, the gold one’s suit had a silver mouth design  
“Oh come on!” yelled Alpha.  
“Are you… Rangers?” said the mysterious Blue Ranger.  
“That depends,” said Zee, “Who are you?”  
“Sorry…” the blue one took off his helmet to reveal long, black hair and a strong, yet friendly-looking face, but his expression was panicked, he took a breath, “My name Koda, Dino Charge Blue Ranger.”  
The Gold Ranger removed his helmet, revealing short curly hair and tan skin, his face had a determined expression, “I am Sir Ivan, knight of Zandar, forgive our intrusion but it’s an emergency!”  
“Dino Charge?” asked Madi, “You must be from an alternate universe.”  
“Yes…” said Koda, “And I need… help… Kendall send me to get Rangers from this world.”  
“Well tell us what happened, maybe we can help,” said Kass.  
Ivan sighed, “A sorcerer who goes by the name of Lord Zedd has come to our world, he attacked our teammates, and forced the Dinosaurs to attack us all.”  
“Wait like, your Zords?” asked Mike.  
“No, real Dinosaurs, not Zords,” Koda explained.  
“Your world just has Dinosaurs in it?” asked Adam.  
“The point is, we have to help them,” said Zee, “We’ll go with you.”  
Koda gave a big smile, “Many thanks, friends!”   
“Your assistance will not be in vain, Ranger brethren.” proclaimed Ivan, he pressed a few buttons on the Transportal Device, and a portal opened.  
When they exited the portal, they were immediately met with a Tyrannosaurus Rex staring them down.  
Everyone morphed and dodged the T-Rex’s attack.   
“W-wow, that’s a real T-Rex!” said Madi.  
“Let’s get out of here!” yelled Mike, he and his team ran off to get away from the prehistoric beast.  
When they saw that they were out of the T-Rex’s vision, Zee questioned Koda, “Ok, where’s the rest of your team?”  
“They should be… outside dinosaur zoo,” said Koda, “I hope they are ok.”  
As they were running toward the zoo, Madi asked Koda a question, “Forgive me if this sounds rude, but is English not your first language? You seem to have trouble speaking it.”  
“Ah yes,” said Koda, “I was, caveman. I found Energem, and Energem keep me… young, I bond with it. I was frozen in glacier when Kendall find me. But my friend Keeper bring me and Ivan back to our time, but I come back to visit sometimes, but when I come this time, it was to help with evil wizard.”  
“And I am a knight from the year 1215,” said Ivan, “I was captured by a monster and was kept within it for 800 years. As Koda said, I was brought back when Zedd attacked.”  
“These Energems sound like some crazy stuff,” said Kass.  
“They are. And all 12 of them give my team powers!” replied Koda.  
“12!?” said Madi, “Your team has 12 Rangers??”  
“Uhh, yes?” said Koda, “Is that… bad?”  
“No way! That’s the coolest thing ever!” said Madi.  
Koda blushed, “Wow. Thank you!”  
The rangers were interrupted by the hysterical cackling of Lord Zedd, above him were 10 Rangers suspended in battle poses with magic flowing around them.  
“Get away from them Zedd!” yelled Mike.  
“Grah, you little brats!” said Zedd, “I should’ve known you’d be here!”  
“Where’s your ‘loving wife’?” Said Kass mockingly.  
“She has more pressing matters,” Zedd said, “But I suppose I’ll just ground you all to a pulp before taking these Energems.” he waved his hand and all the Dino Rangers were flung into the building forcefully, making cracks in the wall where they impacted.  
Dan cracked his knuckles, “I’ll go first!” he said, he summoned his axe and flung himself toward the powerful wizard, Zedd blocked the blow from Dan’s Axe.  
“What the,” said Dan, his weapon usually cleaved through things with ease, but Zedd’s staff didn’t even dent.  
Zedd pushed him away, Dan was launched into the air but was stopped and then launched into the ground.   
“This is bad,” said Madi, “He’s way more powerful than he was last time we fought him.”  
“He was also on our side last time we fought him,” Zee said bluntly.  
Kass stretched, “Then we need to give it our all!” she tapped the box on her thigh and readied her Battlizer Card, but Zedd raised his hand to stop her, “If you use that to fight me, then you won’t be able to stop this!” he pointed his staff at an airplane flying above him, a bolt launched from the tip of it, one of the engines on the plane erupted in flames, smoke billowed from the wing, and the plane began to fly downward.  
Mike swiped his Morpher and became the red Ninja Storm Ranger, he pointed 2 fingers upward at the plane, holding it up in the air, he was obviously straining, “G-get the passengers! I can’t hold this for much longer!”  
The Final Force Rangers reacted quickly, Zee became Blue Space Ranger, summoned a Galaxy Glider and rode it upwards, Adam became Dino Thunder Yellow and flapped his wings upward. Madi became Mystic Pink and flew upward with her wind powers, and finally, Kass became Jungle Fury Bat Ranger and used it’s Fans to fly upward.  
Each was able to carry about 2 passengers at a time, delicately setting them down Mike was trying hard as he could to focus on the plane, sweat beading from his forehead. All the while Zedd’s Chaotic laughter swarming in his mind. Everyone escaped the plane, just as Mike’s focus gave out. For a second he thought it was all fine, but the plane was nearing a building.  
“NO! Yelled Mike, he used the Ranger’s powers to shoot himself forward, using the wind to practically make himself fly toward the building. As he reached the base of the building and made himself run up the side of it. When he managed to get to the plane’s elevation, he jumped off and landed on the nose of the plane, he shot wind forward, slowing the plane to a halt, but what next, Mike racked his brain, he couldn’t let it fall, that could cause too much damage and risked casualties, there was no way he could get it to the ocean in time and…

And then he fainted. Mike demorphed and the plane began to fall to the ground. Mike woke up, in the arms of Zee, still morphed as the Blue Space Ranger, “Whuh… what happened,” said Mike, his eyes widened, “THE PLANE! Wh-where?”  
“It’s alright, dork,” said Zee, “Madi grabbed it with her Zord and landed it in a field.” They landed on the ground.  
“What about Zedd!?” he pushed himself out of Zee’s arms, and felt his legs collapse, he felt exhausted.   
Zee put his arm around her neck, “Koda and the others are fighting him, and you are in no condition to fight.”  
Mike was about to protest but was interrupted by a splitting headache.   
Wow, that was pathetic!  
Mike was hyperventilating, the pain was unbearable, “I… I thought I got rid of you…”  
Got rid of me? I’m your friend Micheal!  
He hadn’t heard someone call him by his full name since… since he lived with his aunt. He felt Zee shaking him, but her voice was drowned out by pain, and the voice in his head.  
You should leave this team, abandon them in this dimension, they’re weighing you down Micheal.  
“SHUT UP!” Mike shot up from the ground, he felt light-headed, but the pain was gone, the voice was gone.  
“Are you ok?” said Zee.  
Mike looked at her and smiled, “I am now,” he gripped his Morpher, and swiped it, “It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
Zedd gripped Koda with his veiny hand, “You have been a pain in my side since I got to this lousy dimension!” Zedd shocked Koda with dark energy, demorphing him and revealing his Energem dangling from his neck on a necklace. Zedd’s hand neared the Energem and was about to grab it, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of his neck, Zedd dropped Koda and whipped around.  
Mike was pointing his blade toward Zedd, glowing from the energy he just released from it, he swung it around and leaned on it, “Thought you got rid of me didn’t ya?”  
“How are you still standing? You just wasted all your power on that plane!” said Zedd, seething with rage.  
Mike shrugged, “I got my second wind!” he rushed toward Zedd and his blade collided with Zedd’s staff, Zedd laughed, knowing that his staff was invincible, but he heard a crack.  
Mike’s blade glowed intensely, it inched its way through Zedd’s staff and eventually, it split in two, power erupted outward.   
“Have at you, villain!” said Ivan, readying his weapon, “With your magic gone, the playing field is leveled. Now face me!”  
Zedd chuckled, “I’m sure you’d like that. But this thing breaking won’t slow me down!” he snapped his fingers, a group of grey monsters made of clay appeared, along with Rita Repulsa.  
“Zedd, why am I here?” asked the sorceress.  
Zedd pointed a finger at Mike, “That little brat broke my staff, the Spell I put on the Dino Rangers won’t last much longer now.”  
“You know I’m pretty tired of people calling us brats,” Mike said, his sword still flowing with power, “I’m technically an adult.”  
Rita disregarded Mike’s quip, “You may have thought Zedd was powerful, but he is more interested in fighting magic,” Rita waved her hands and Zedd’s staff was repaired, like nothing even happened, “I was always more interested in… practical magic…”  
Mike was taken back, “This is bad…”  
Rita cackled, “I suppose you would think that, but don’t worry,” her hands glowed bright with magic, “it gets much worse!” she crossed her hand in an ‘X’ shape, and then threw them apart, opening a portal in front of her, out of which came a green ranger, with gold armor over his chest and a dragon-like helmet.   
It was Tommy Oliver, but his familiar Ranger suit was… off. The small spikes on his shield were bigger and sharper, and the fin on the top of his helmet was bigger and silver, he held a twisted sword in his hand with a red gem in the handle. And most jarring of all, a red, glowing gash in the center of his chest plate.   
Mike was taken aback, he scowled under his helmet, “What did you do to him?” he yelled at the sorceress.  
She cackled, “I simply took back what once was mine, Tommy did once work for me after all!”  
Kass chuckled, unfazed by the threatening ranger in front of him, “Give me a break you old hag!” She summoned her blade, “I’ve dealt with worse!”  
Madi panicked, “Kass wait! Tommy’s strong! Like, maybe more than all of us combined!”  
Kass held up a finger, “Don’t worry, we’ll try that new thing we practiced!”  
Madi tilted her head, “What?”  
“You know,” Kass waved her hand, “The thing!”  
Madi blinked under her helmet and then jerked up, “Oh! The thing!” She readied her Finishing Bow and aimed, as Madi released it, Kass jumped behind the arrow and slashed it with her blade, making it turn into a swirling Pink and Green bolt, it flew toward Tommy, who held out his sword and it blocked the burst of energy, making it stop in place, but Tommy couldn’t hold it, and it threw him back.  
Kass smiled, “Just because you gave him some fancy sword and put him under your control doesn’t mean he’s any stronger. This will be easy!”  
The possessed green ranger got up, “You’re awfully cocky aren’t you?”  
Madi approached him but Kass halted her, “Leave him to me!”  
“A-are you sure?” asked Madi, “Our team attack didn’t even scratch him!”  
“Trust me!” said Kass, activating her blade, “I’ll do more than give him a scratch! You guys deal with the clay faces! Protect the Energems!”  
Madi nodded and reluctantly ran toward her teammates.   
Kass chuckled, standing a few meters away from Tommy, he made the first move, dashing toward her, Kass blocked his sword swipe and punched him in the gut, he stumbled back but regained his composure, ready to strike again.  
Kass did a flying kick toward Tommy, she sprung off him and backflipped, and swiped a card, yelling, “RPM! GET IN GEAR!” she morphed into a fusion of the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers. She pulled out 2 Rocket Daggers and threw them at Tommy, they flew through him and looped back around allowing Kass to catch them.  
Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger, playing a tune on it, covering Kass in green lightning. Tommy laughed, “What’s the matter? Too much power for you to handle?”  
Kass pulled out another card and said, “I'm just getting started! Ninja Spin!” She became the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger. She strummed the Sword/Guitar, “Rhythm of the Ninja!” She performed a guitar riff and finished, “Ninja Steel Gold!”  
Tommy growled, he saw that she was obviously just showing off, he ran at her, slashing at her with his sword, she blocked it, “I’ll kill you! For Empress Rita!”  
Kass Snorted, “Wow, she really got to you, didn’t she? You aren’t even using your Master Morpher!”  
Tommy backed off, “Master… Morpher?”  
“Yeah, the thing on your belt dumbass!” Tommy looked down and grabbed his Morpher, Kass pointed at him, “You realize that the Green Ranger form is the weakest of all of your forms right?”  
“Which is strongest then?” Tommy demanded.  
“Zeo Red obviously! It grows stronger the longer it’s in use, and you’ve had it for what, 20 years now?” She held her hand out as if she was using his Morpher, “Just hold it out and say, ‘Zeo Ranger V, Red!’”  
Tommy mimicked her, “Zeo Ranger V! RED!” as soon as he morphed he was taken out of Rita’s mind control, “Kass! How did you know that would work?”  
Kass laughed, “I did my research, Rita only had her control over you when in your Green Ranger Form so I figured she wouldn’t be able to control your other forms.”  
“I’ll make sure to take that up with Ninjor when I get this coin repaired,” said Tommy, “Now, let’s finish this!”  
Mike was cleaving through Rita’s Putty Patrollers, trying to make his way toward Lord Zedd. His blade sliced through them as they crumbled. He finally came face to face with his opponent, “It’s over Zedd,” He swiped his Morpher, his sword glowed much brighter than before, he aimed it at Zedd, “Legendary Red Ranger-” he was interrupted by another headache, it was worse than before, his vision blurred and he collapsed.  
Zee noticed Mike on the floor, she threw her Trident through a putty patroller, it flew toward Zedd and lodged in his chest. Zee dashed toward Mike and tapped her Morpher, “Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!” she morphed, grabbed Mike and vanished.  
“Those cursed Rangers, they-” Zedd began.  
“It’s high time we finish you evildoer!” yelled Ivan, Koda stood Next To him and pulled out his weapon. Ivan opened his Ptera Sabre and placed 2 Dino Chargers in it. Electricity Surged through it, a voice came through the Sabre, saying, “Ptera Charger, Engage!” He aimed it toward Zedd, and said, “Lightning Final Strike!” a wave of power launched at Zedd Launching him in the air.  
Koda jumped up and drove his Dino Sabre through him, and Zedd fell, Rita went to his side, “Zeddy, are you ok!?”  
Ivan and Koda struck a victorious pose, Ivan chuckled and said, “Monster Vanquished!”  
“Not yet!” Yelled Rita, she cast a healing spell on her husband, removing all his wounds.  
Ivan and Koda stepped back in fear, but a voice rang out from behind them, “Dino Thunder Power Up!”  
“Perfect!” said Rita, “Annihilate these fools my Ranger!”  
Tommy, as Dino Thunder Black, laughed, “I’d rather not attack my allies!”  
Rita scowled, “So, the spell broke…”  
“Obviously, idiot!” said Kass.  
Rita growled, “Zedd, we need to get out of here. Now.”  
Rita turned around but was interrupted by a flash of light, “Not so fast!” came a voice from inside, out came a Red Ranger, his visor was shaped like a triangular arrow pointing down, and another on his chest, “Wes Collins, Time Force Red. You two are under arrest.”  
Rita scowled, “How dare you!” she points her Staff at Wes but he shot Rita’s hand with his Chrono Blaster, making her drop her staff, he then locked her hands with hard-light handcuffs, then he whipped around, kicked Zedd to the ground and cuffed him.  
Tommy walked toward him and demorphed, holding his hand out to Wes. Wes Demorphed and shook Tommy’s hand, “Thanks for coming over so fast Wes.”  
Wes laughed, “Anything for you old friend!” He morphed again and he said, “Now what will we do with these two?” he turned to Rita and Zedd but saw they were gone, “What the…”  
“That happens a lot…” said Mike, recovering from his headache.  
“I should’ve expected with magic users,” said Wes, scratching the back of his neck.  
“What matters is that they’re safe,” he motioned toward the Dino Charge Rangers who all Demorphed and began moving again.  
“Woah! It’s over!” said Tyler, “We’re free!”  
“FRIENDS! YOU’RE OK!” said Koda, running up to Tyler and picking him up with a hug, “I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OK!”  
Tyler gasped for air, “Missed you too buddy… can you let me go now?”  
“Oh! Sorry!” said Koda, “I am just, very glad!”  
Mike got to his feet, “Glad we could help, now we need to get back home… I’m exhausted.”  
“Oh here let me,” said Wes, opening a portal, “I suggest taking a good long break, you’ve been through a lot today.”  
The final force Rangers make their way through the portal, before going through Madi turned around to Wes and said, “Big fan! Keep up the good work!” she entered the Portal.  
A few hours later, Mike was laying in his bed, he heard a knock on his door, “Uh come in?”  
Zee opened the door, “Hey.”  
“Oh… w-what’s up?” Mike sat up on the edge of his bed.  
Zee put a hand on her hip, “I should be asking you the same thing, what happened back there?”  
Mike scratched his neck, “It was just a headache.”  
Zee folded her arms, “Bullshit. One, you were on the ground and you were… talking to someone.”  
Mike sighed, “I’ve been hearing… voices… I don’t know how to describe it, when it first happened it was just like, simple sentences but now the voice is responding to me and called me by my name.”  
Zee sat down next to him, “Was it that ghost thing?”   
Mike rubbed his head, “No… it started before that.”  
Zee but her hand on Mike’s leg, “It could be… I dunno anything about mental stuff, but maybe you’re hallucinating?”  
“It felt so real,” he took a deep breath, “If I’m going, to be honest… I’m terrified. Every day I’m putting my life on my line. I’ve seen so many scary things. I was possessed, I had my memories taken from me. I… I’ve just been… I don’t know why I’m even the leader at this point.”  
“Mike… Even if you aren’t the greatest leader, you’re still an amazing Ranger! Just look at the good you did!”  
“I… I guess…” said Mike.  
Zee hugged him, “Soon this will all be over, maybe we could have a peaceful life after that or something.”  
“That would be nice…” said Mike, returning her hug.


	23. A Mighty Morphin Merry Christmas!

Madi ran up behind Kass and gave her a big hug, “Merry Christmas Eve!” she says excitedly.  
Kass giggles, “What’s a Merry Christmas?”  
Madi gasped, “Y-you don’t know?”  
“Oh! Is that one of your Earth Holidays?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Madi replied, “You don’t… have that on KO-35?”  
“Uh… no, we have a few holidays though, is Chris man the one where you give sugar to strangers?”  
“No that’s Halloween, remember we were possessed that night?”  
“Oh, which is it then?”  
“Well… Christmas is hard to explain” Madi began, “Basically we spend time with our loved ones, and we give gifts to show how much we care for each other. And we have other traditions like watching Christmas Specials and movies on TV, or drinking hot cocoa, or sharing a kiss under the mistletoe or…” Madi started to trail off.  
“Sounds… cute, but uh, I don’t think I fully understand?”  
“Heh, don’t worry hun, I’ll spend the day teaching you about Christmas!”  
A beep came from Madi and Kass’ Morphers, Kass tapped a button, “What is it Xenon?”  
“Monster in the city, you know the drill!” He said.  
“Right,” said Madi.  
“I guess your Chris-oween thing will have to wait!” said Kass.  
They teleported to the coordinates of the monster, “Glad you could join us!” said Mike, he showed his Morpher, “You two ready?”  
“Heck yeah!” said Madi, “It’s Morphin Time!”  
“Number 1, Final Force Red!” said Mike.  
“Number 2, Final Force Blue!” said Zee.  
“Number 3, Final Force Yellow!” said Adam.  
“Number 4, Final Force Pink!” said Madi.  
“Number 5, Final Force Black!” said Dan.  
“And Number 6! Final Force Green!” Finished Kass.  
The Rangers pointed at the monster and all said in unison, “Defenders of the Legacy! Power Rangers Final Force!”  
The monster was plump and had no visible mouth, just large white goggles, his body was covered by a big parka. One of his hands was holding a comically large gun, with a tube that ran to the monster’s back.  
The monster cackled, “How do you Rangers live like this, all warm and cozy…” he wheezed, and his voice sounded like he was talking into a tin can.  
“Hilarious,” said Kass.  
“Oh, we’ll show you warm and cozy!” said Mike, morphing into Samurai Red, “Take this!” a hurricane of fire came from his sword, he slashed the monster with it, but found that his sword was frozen, “What the hell?” Mike went for another swing but he missed, the sword shattered to pieces when it hit the ground.  
“I gotcha!” said Madi, she fired at the Monster, hitting him in the chest, it shot ice back at her, she managed to dodge it, “Jeez! Would you chill!” yelled Madi, then she giggled.  
“Let’s put an end to this,” said Dan, “I hate working over the holidays.”  
“Right!” said Zee, “Let’s combine our weapons!”  
The Rangers configured their weapons into the Finale Cannon and aimed it at the Monster. The blast went straight through the Monster’s chest, causing it to explode.  
“Heh, and I thought that was gonna be hard,” joked Mike, “C’mon let’s-” Mike was cut off by a laser coming down and making the Monster grow, “Oh gimme a break”  
“Can’t believe he actually grew,” said Adam, “Feels like they barely do that anymore!”  
The Rangers Summoned their Zords and combined them. The 2 Megazords got in a fighting position, the main one summoned its sword.  
Kass’ Dragon Megazord tried to drive its drill into the Monster, but it surprisingly dodged, Kass gasped, “That usually works…”  
The monster cackled, “Stay cool… Rangers” He laughed maniacally and aimed its ice gun at Kass’ Megazord.  
Mike saw what was happening, he remembered what had happened with his sword. He thrust the Megazord forward, pushing the Dragonzord out of the way, and it was hit with the blast.  
“Mike, what was that!?” yelled Zee.  
“Kass was gonna get hit!” He looked around and saw the cockpit frosting over, “Everyone teleport out!”  
“But Mike, we gotta-” began Madi.  
Mike spun around, “That was an order!”  
“C’mon,” said Dan. He and the others teleported out… except one.  
Mike struggled with the controls, “I can’t let this monster escape!” He looked through the cockpit’s view screen and saw that the Ice Monster was gone, “Ah, crap.” he put his Morpher up to his face, “Alpha, Teleport me out…” No response, “Alpha?”  
“Looks like we’re stuck in here,” said Zee from behind Mike, making him jump.  
“I-I told you guys to get out!” he yelled.  
“Chill, I was only trying to help!”  
Mike took a deep breath and took off his helmet, “Well… thank you… If there's anyone I’d like to be trapped in a giant Mecha with it’d be you!”  
Zee giggled, “You’re such a dork,” she took off her helmet.  
“Let’s hope the others can help us out…” said Mike, “It would suck to miss Christmas…”  
“Honestly… I might prefer this because otherwise, I’d be spending it with my dad, and you know how he gets.”  
“Heh, yeah. It doesn’t sound fun… I wonder what the others are doing right now…”  
Madi stared at the frozen Megazord in the middle of the street, “This is… really bad.”  
“No kidding!” said Kass, “I can’t even contact them in there!”  
Dan tapped his Morpher, “Xenon, any ideas?”  
“I’m sorry Rangers, All I know is that their life signatures are completely fine, so there isn’t much to worry about… yet”  
“What about the freaky ice dude?” asked Adam.  
“Gone,” said Alpha, “He must have retreated to Draven’s Lair.”  
“Ugh. Perfect,” said Madi, “And let me guess, the only way to unfreeze them will be to blow the monster up?”  
“Most likely,” replied Alpha.  
“Well,” said Kass, putting her hands on her hips, “There’s no reason for us to mope around! Mike and Zee are fine, so let’s go and celebrate this uh… Chris-giving!”  
“Christmas,” corrected Madi.  
“Yes, it’s Crisis eve so we need to have a good time!”  
Madi smiled, “Ok you aren’t even trying. But you’re right! C’mon guys! Let’s try to make the most of this Christmas eve, at least until that Monster returns!”  
Meanwhile, in Draven’s base, Pyrite was laughing evilly, “Isn’t it perfect, I neutralized the Ranger’s leader!”  
“You forgot one thing Pyrite,” said Draven from behind him, “There’s still 4 Rangers completely free, and they can still defeat us easily.”  
“Woops,” said Pyrite, “It’s fine though! They’re down 2 Rangers! We can take advantage of this!”  
“And how do you plan to do that?”   
Pyrite shuddered, “I’ll uh… figure that out…”  
Draven’s eyes narrowed, “You better…”  
Mike paced around the Zord’s cockpit, “Jeez, didn’t expect being trapped inside a giant robot would be this boring.”  
“No kidding,” Zee replied, “Can’t even get wifi in here.”  
Mike glanced out the Megazord’s cockpit screen, he looked down and noticed a family approaching the Megazord, he adjusted the camera on the controls, and had it point to the Megazord’s feet, the father of the family picked their son up, and the mother took a picture. Mike couldn’t help but smile, “That’s so nice.”  
“Huh?” said Zee, turning her attention to Mike.  
“That family down there took a picture with the Megazord. I dunno it just feels good that we were able to make this family’s Christmas just the slightest bit better… I miss this kinda stuff…” he rubbed his eyes.  
Zee sighed, “I can’t imagine… the pain of losing your family. How did… how did you cope?”  
Mike shrugged, “I… ya know… didn’t really? I just wound up watching more TV really and ignoring my aunt that I needed to live with. I got therapy and that’s how I usually manage to be chill about it but… Christmas is usually the time when I get the most emotional.” His tone of voice was calm, and he was turned away from Zee, but he had tears streaming down his face.  
Zee went up and hugged him, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone. I’m glad you were able to let that out.”  
They both sat down, “Thank you… so much,” Said Mike.  
“For what?”  
“For just… being there for me and talking to me. I haven’t really had someone to talk to for… years.”  
Zee smiled, “You’re welcome.”  
Meanwhile, Madi, Kass, Dan, and Adam all got together at Madi’s house, getting ready to watch Christmas movies.  
“Let’s watch Die Hard!” said Adam.  
“Ooh that sounds exciting!” said Kass.  
“Wh-no!” defended Madi, “Die Hard isn’t a Christmas movie!”  
“Uh yeah it is, it takes place on Christmas as a Christmas Movie does!” he retorted.  
“So does Iron Man 3, but you don’t see people watching that on Christmas!” Madi huffed.  
“Uh, why not Nightmare Before Christmas?” said Dan.  
Adam crossed his arms, “But that’s a Halloween movie.”  
Madi slammed her head on a table. Kass raised an eyebrow, “I’m confused.”  
“Please for the love of god Kass, ignore him,” Madi said, she regained her composure and said, “Ok, how about Kass picks one out.”  
“Oh!” she said, “I suppose.”  
Kass thumbed through Madi’s (Alphabetically organized) DVD collection. She found one that caught her eye, “How the… Grinch Stole Christmas...?” she asked, “What’s this about?”  
Madi noticed the DVD and said, “Oh! I’m sure you’d love it, here let’s put it in!”  
The video begins, Kass was glued to the screen, seeing the mean, cold-hearted Grinch slowly learn the meaning of Christmas… it ignited something in her.   
“I’ve got an idea!” Yelled Kass, as the credits rolled.  
“W-what?” asked Madi.  
She readied her Morpher, and said, “We could make so many people happy! Why don't we use our Powers to make some people happy this Christmas!”  
“...what?” asked Adam.  
“I know for a fact that kids love us Rangers, and we never like, get a chance to interact with people outside of them seeing us during a fight! So why not?”  
“Honestly Kass,” said Madi, “That's such a cute idea!”  
“I don't see why we can’t!” said Dan, “Let’s go do it!”  
“Alright!” cheered Kass, “It’s Morphin’ Time!”  
The Rangers went out on the streets, “Time to spread the holiday cheer!” said Kass.  
A girl tugged on his mother’s sleeve, “Mom! Mom! Look, Power Rangers!”  
Madi lit up and went up to the little girl, “Hello! Merry Christmas!”  
The girl tilted her head, “Are you the real Pink Ranger?”  
Madi chuckled, “Could a fake Ranger do this?” She summoned her Bow and fired into the air, and the arrow flew up and exploded like fireworks.  
The girl had stars in her eyes, “Wow! That's so cool!”  
Another kid went up to the Rangers behind Madi, “Where’s the Red and Blue Ranger?”  
“Uh…” began Dan, “They’re on… a special mission and they won’t be back for a while…”  
“I hope they don’t miss Christmas!” said another kid.  
“I’m sure they’ll be just fine!” said Kass.  
“Miss Green Ranger?” Said a girl, “Are you gonna marry the Red Ranger?”  
Kass looked over at Madi, and laughed, “No kid, but I might marry the cutie in pink over there.”  
Madi blushed and started giggling, “Ka- Uh, Green Ranger, you’re so… haha, wow.”  
Just a few streets away, there were 3 people were just walking out of Ernie’s Juice Bar, a tall, thin one, a wide and fat one, and a shorter thin one, “Ya know, I always like coming back to Angel Grove for Christmas, it just makes me feel nostalgic!” said the big one.  
“Yeah, you’re right Bulk!” said the tallest one, “I especially like reminiscing on the multiple times we stared death in the face!”  
“Hey Spike,” said Bulk, “Did I ever tell you about the time me and your dad Skull stood up to Astronema, and lead a team of citizens to fight her army!?”  
“Yeah…” said Spike, “And the time you were turned into monkeys, and the time you stared Lord Zedd in the face. Don’t get me wrong, your stories are awesome but I heard like, all of them. I just miss when I got to see the Samurai Rangers every other day…”   
The group was interrupted by a bunch of Fireworks being shot into the air, and they rushed over to where it came from and were met with the Final Force Rangers entertaining a bunch of kids and adults.  
“Woah, hey, Power Rangers!” said Skull.  
Spike looked especially excited, “It’s like a Christmas Miracle!”  
The trio went up to the Rangers and watched them, “Those are the new Final Force Rangers!” said Bulk, “I hear they have the ability to change into past Rangers!”  
“That’s right!” said Kass from behind them, making them jump, “Do you have any requests?”  
Bulk lit up, “Ooh! Mighty Morphin Green?”  
“Easy!” said Kass, she swiped a card and Morphed into the Green Ranger, “Ta-da!”  
They all looked in awe, Skull went next, “I never got to see the Lost Galaxy Rangers in person... “ he paused to glare at Bulk, “Can one of you turn into one of them?”  
Adam gave a Thumbs up, he swiped his Morpher and said, “Go Galactic!” and Morphed.  
“Me next!” said Spike, “I wanna see… Samurai Pink.”  
“On it!” said Madi, “Go go Samurai!”   
Spike blushed, “beautiful…”  
“What?” asked Madi.  
“Uh, that’s really cool!” Spike corrected himself.  
“Well isn’t this adorable,” said a voice from out of nowhere, a flash of gold lighting struck the ground, and from it came Pyrite, the crowd quickly dispersed, “Having a little Christmas party and you didn’t invite me?”  
“Oh come on.” said Madi, “We were in the middle of a thing here!”  
“Yeah well, Draven wants all of you encased in ice, so… Merry Christmas!” the Ice Monster returned and immediately fired giant chunks of ice at the Rangers, which launched them through a building, and right at the foot of the frozen Megazord.  
Mike and Zee were laying on the floor of the Megazord’s cockpit, “Did you hear something?” said Mike.  
“I… I think so,” said Zee, they looked out the window of the Megazord, “Oh my god, it’s the rest of the team!”  
“Damn it, we need to help them!” yelled Mike.  
“We’re trapped though!”  
“Then let’s get untrapped! Final Force Activate!” he Morphed and began attacking the wall, Zee shrugged and Morphed and joined him, making small dents in the wall with each attack.  
“This ice guy’s too strong!” said Dan, “What are we gonna do?”  
Kas stepped in front of the group, “I’ll handle this!” she pulled out 3 Ranger cards, Mystic Force White, Time Force Quantum Ranger, and her own, she swiped all 3 on her Morpher, a flurry of snow surrounded her and her suit became a bright white, with bits of Red and Green around it.  
“Kass, what did you do?” Said Madi, unable to take her eyes away from Kass’s new form.  
“I combined 3 Ranger cards that represent everything about Christmas!” she said, holding 3 fingers up, “Mystic Force White, representing the snowy weather during the Christmas season, the Quantum Ranger representing the traditions passed down for generations, and Final Force Green representing, uh, I needed Green!”  
“...what?” asked Pyrite.  
“In other words your bells are about to be jingled!” yelled Kass.  
Pyrite glared at her, “Just… kill her.” he instructed his Monster.  
“Yes master!” said the Monster, he fired more ice shots at the group, Kass held her hand out and the frozen bullets stopped in place, she flicked her wrist and they returned to their sender.  
Pyrite narrowly dodged the attack, “Unbelievable!”  
“You better believe it!” said Kass, “Now get ready for a surprise!”  
She activated her laser blade, now made out of ice, she slashed forward and a pillar of ice shot forward at the Ice Monster, knocking it back. Pyrite glared, he drew his blade and slashed it toward Kass, making a wave of energy fly toward her. Kass dodged it but was met with a shot with Pyrite’s blaster.  
“Now would you give up this inane child’s play and surrender?” said Pyrite.  
Just then, Mike and Zee burst out of the Megazord, the Ice Monster tried firing at them again but they use their weapons to destroy the blasts and landed next to their teammates.  
“Oh my god, you guys are ok!” said Madi.  
“Heh, yeah, boy that Megazord is tough though,” said Mike, he then turned to Kass, “What’s uh… up with her suit?”  
“ISN’T IT BADASS!?” Yelled Madi.  
“Enough!” yelled Pyrite, “I’m gonna finish you off once and for all!”  
“Just try it!” said Kass.  
“With pleasure!” said Pyrite, he aimed his blaster at the team and fired, but he missed when something hit the back of his head, “What the hell?”  
Bulk, Skull, and Spike were all standing behind him, holding snowballs, “Here’s a little Christmas present, you jerk!” yelled Skull.  
“You’ll regret tha-” Pyrite began, but was interrupted by another snowball. Before he could retaliate he was pelted with more and more until he fell over.  
The Rangers lined up for a finishing attack, “You three may wanna get out of here!” yelled Kass.  
“Yes, ma’am!” sai Bulk as he and the others ran off.  
The Rangers formed their Finale Cannon, as Kass ran toward Pyrite and his Monster, she slashed them with her blade, causing them to freeze, and the Rangers finished them off with the Finale Cannon, Pyrite managed to just barely get away before the blast hit.   
Everyone demorphed and sat down, taking a sigh of relief, “We’re finally done!” said Mike, weakly raising his arms in the air, “I am exhausted.”  
Madi looked at her phone, and saw that it was just past midnight, ”Oh my god, guys, it's midnight, it’s Christmas!”  
“Woah, already?” said Zee, “I can’t believe we were in that thing for so long.”  
Mike sighed, “Well I suppose you guys should get home to your families, wouldn’t want you to spend Christmas without them.”  
The Rangers all looked at each other, and nodded, “Nah, we got a few hours before they wake up, We’ll spend it with you!” said Zee.  
Mike gasped, and smiled, “O-ok! That sounds… awesome!”  
They all teleported to the Command Center, and spent their Christmas together, not just as a team, but as a family.


End file.
